


College Kids

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Mostly Klance), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Delinquent Keith, Dorks in Love, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gangleader Lotor, Gangs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron) - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Laith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Police Officer Allura, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Schoolmaster Coran, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Yaoi, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: The university Altea, an eminently respectable educational institution, was visited by Lance, a at the first sign ordinary college student with good marks. However, a part of him isn't that exemplary. His little sister dated a boy, belonging to the reigning underground gang, the Galra. After breaking up with him, she was gripped by a car, driven by a member of the gang. Lance went into their base and beat the person in power up. Therefore, he got threatened with great revenge...As a delinquent from the upper classes, who is said to be in touch with the Galra, joined his class, he made him his sworn rival. Unfortunately, their circle of friends overlapped, forcing them to spend time together... Lance is furious but what if the so-called delinquent wasn't that bad? What if they had some bonding moments and unrevealed feelings for each other? And what a shame it would be, if the Galra would make use of this bond to get their will...





	1. What a jerk!

Lance was screwed, completely screwed. He and his roommate Hunk were pacing through the hallway, desperately searching for something.

“You’re sure you lost it here?!” Hunk called.

Lance was faster and nearly crashed into a locker as he changed his direction. “Yes, it was here, I’m sure!” Lance yelled, as he bumped into a boy who fell to the ground. Hunk was looking out for Lance and ran over a girl.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Hunk asked concerned, collecting the girl’s books.

“I’m fine. I’ll look out next time. Thank you… ?” she said.

“I’m Hunk.” he laughed nervously.

“I’m Shay, nice to meet you. Well, see you, Hunk.” she smiled as she walked away.

“Yeah, see you, Shay.” Hunk replied, clutching his heart. _She was so cute! I have to tell Lance about her! Talking about it, I forgot Lance!_ Hunk turned around, only to find a group of students gathered around were Lance fell.

“Look mullet, I said I’m sorry! What else you want?! Should I beg for your forgiveness?!” Lance yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

“Would be a nice start.” the other replied.

“Yeah, in your dreams! What kind of punk are you?!” Lance laughed.

“A kind who will kick your ass.” the other shot back with a confident grin.

“A bit too confident, aren’t we?” Lance cackled.

“Same for you, dickhead. You should remember to be careful before you mess with the wrong people.” he warned.

“Just gimme a reason and I whoop your ass!” Lance challenged.

“Lance! Lance stop it!” Hunk begged while he pulled his friend back.

“But he is a dick!” Lance complained.

“He doesn’t know?” a girl whispered.

“Know what?!” Lance demanded.

“He is the head of our college’s gang. This guy punched a friend of mine so hard, he ended up in hospital. He should’ve graduated but since he got suspended for so many times, he needs to repeat a year. Also, he was seen very often with the guys of the Galra, our city’s bullyboys.” she said, clearly flustered.

“We’re good at gossiping, aren’t we?” the boy asked, slowly getting angry.

“I-I’m sorry!” the girl cried, running away.

“So, we are great at talking big but all hat and no cattle?” Lance scoffed.

“Lance, stop it! Please, I don’t want you to get hurt!” Hunk begged.

“You think I couldn’t win against him?!” Lance asked angry.

“Lance, please! He has a gang and contact to the Galra! Beating with him is no good!” Hunk pleaded.

“You should listen to your friend, Lance. Would be a shame if a car would run you over, wouldn’t it?” the guy replied in a singsong voice.

“Don’t you dare!” Lance threatened.

“Sorry, could you make some room? Thanks!” a person said, pushing through the curious onlookers. “Kk, Keith buddy, we’ll stop this now.” the small person said, patting his back.

The other guy raised an eyebrow. “Why should I? This doucheback needs a lesson in common sense.” Keith huffed.

“Because Matt called me and said Shiro was on the way.” the smaller one replied, not hiding the urgency in his tone.

“Oh, is the big bully afraid of someone?” Lance chimed in.

The smaller one grinned. “Well, we talk about Professor Shirogane, after all.” he chuckled and pulled Keith away.

The people were as fast gone as they had gathered. “Who the heck is professor Shirogane?” Lance huffed.

“That would be me, is there a problem?” a broad build guy behind him asked.

Lance jumped at the sudden appearance. “Well, yes! This guy called Keith is the problem.” Lance spat, gritting his teeth.

“Lance, he is a teacher!” Hunk reminded him, ramming an elbow into Lance’s ribs.

“Please excuse him, mister Shirogane, Lance is normally a lot politer. It’s just that he collided with a guy named Keith some seconds ago and got a little riled up.” Hunk excused Lance’s behaviour.

“Keith?” Shiro hummed, seeming to know exactly who Hunk meant.

“What was with his reaction?! I bumped into him, apologised and he threatens to run me over with a car?! What’s wrong with this guy?!” Lance yelled at Hunk.

“Well, Lance was your name? I know Keith, I’ll talk to him. He might seem like a troublemaker but he is nice in general. I’m sure he’s just sulky today, I’ll talk to him.” Shiro said calmly, flashing both students a smile before he went off.

“Stupid Keith. Anyways, who has a mullet these days?!” Lance continued his rant as the bell rang.

“Shit, my phone is still missing!” Lance panicked.

“You search for this?” a guy his age asked as he approached Lance.

“My phone! Thanks buddy, where do you found it?! By the way, my name is Lance. ” Lance asked, seemingly happy.

“Oh, it wasn’t me, a friend of mine found it. He was about to bring it to the lost property office but he bumped into someone and is really grumpy now, so I had to do it. Besides, my name is Matt.” the boy laughed, scratching his neck. “Anyways, I’ll be off! See ya around, Lance!” he waved and hurried to his classroom.

“Hunk...” Lance asked after some seconds of silence.  
“Yes, I think the guy named Keith found it.” Hunk answered.

“I can’t believe it! I’ll have to disinfect my phone now!” Lance groaned.

“But isn’t that really nice? Bringing a phone to the lost property office, I mean. could’ve sold your phone or just kept it.” Hunk muttered.

“Yeah, he sent his friend to do so! How can someone like him have nice friends like Matt?!” Lance ponderd.

“Maybe Shirogane was right and he isn’t as bad as he seems.” Hunk considered.

“No, he is still a dick! Let’s hurry, or we are going to be late on the first day!” Lance snorted as he sprinted towards his new classroom.

\---

“Matt, I thought you got lost.” Keith chuckled.

“No way pal, you won’t get rid of me that easily. I just happened to find the owner of the phone while I was on my way. He’s a pretty cool guy, I bet you’d like each other.” Matt threw back, bumping fists with Keith.

“I think he has enough of new encounters for today.” the small person chuckled.

“Pidge, don’t be mean.” a girl said.

“But Allura, you should’ve seen it! Keith was seething and this guy just yelled at him like he was nothing!” Pidge laughed.

“You guys should avoid trouble, especially you, Keith.” Allura warned.

“I know, I know!” Keith huffed, slumping in his seat.

“Good morning class! I’m professor Shirogane but you can call me Shiro. I’m your homeroom teacher for this and probably the next semester. Before I start to introduce myself further, I need a private talk at first. Keith Kogane, please follow me.” Shiro sighed. The class was mumbling immediately.

“You know what’s odd, Allura? That guy this morning, he seemed to have no idea about Keith. I saw him in our swim team last year so he isn’t some newbie. Weird, isn’t it? The rumours spread faster that a fire, so how can he possibly not know Keith?” Pidge mused.

“Maybe he is just not listening to things like that or he might be pretty dense?” Allura answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“Or he was mocking Keith.” Matt chimed in.

“I doubt that, he was too flashy to be this smart.” Pidge grinned.

\---

On the outside of the door, another scene occurred.

“Keith, I know you have it anything but easy and I really love you but you need to behave! I’m your homeroom teacher now and I can’t play favours because you’re my brother.” Shiro blamed him.

“I know that and I don’t need any favours! What are you even talking about?!” Keith hissed.

“I talk about the guy you bullied a few minutes ago.” Shiro sighed, crossing his arms.

“What-“ “Don’t deny it! I happened to cross the hallway as a guy was loudly cursing. As I asked what happened, he told me a guy named Keith threatened to run him over with a car. Seriously, Keith? I won’t judge you but a car?! If this guy gets, god knows why, hit by a car in the next time, you’ll be in trouble, big time.” Shiro interrupted him.

A simple “Tch.” was all Keith answered. His teeth were gritted and he stared at the floor. He was angry. He knew Shiro was just concerned about his wellbeing. Despite that, a kind of anger boiled inside of him.

“Just avoid trouble, please. Oh, and you’ll sit in the front rows.” Shiro added.

“Oh, come on, seriously?!” Keith whined.

“No complains.” Shiro silenced him, walking back into the classroom.

Keith grumbled incomprehensible words, while he grabbed his stuff and tossed it onto the front seat, next to the window. The class fell in silence, as someone knocked furiously on the door. Shiro opened, catching Lance and Hunk in the last moment.

“Be careful, you’ll get hurt.” Shiro laughed, seemingly amused by the blushing teens.

“Thank you, mister Shirogane.” Hunk said, honesty.

“Don’t worry.” Shiro said and took the pieces of paper they carried. “I see, they decided on the last moment to put you in this class. No problem.” Shiro smiled.

“Lance buddy!” Matt waved. _I wouldn’t have expected him to be in my class, nice!_

“Matt! Nice to see you again.” Lance smiled. _Yes, at least one person I know already!_

“Keith, that’s the nice guy I told you about! The one who the phone belonged to!” Matt called, pointing at Lance.

Lance’s smiling face changed into a cold expression.

“Wait, it was his phone?!” Keith asked, turning around. “He is the asshole who ran me over!” Keith added. _I should’ve thrown it in a river!_

“I apologised right away, you prick!” Lance yelled. _God, this guy…_

“Silence, both of you!” Shiro demanded, massaging his temples. “Lance, sit down in the front row. Hunk, you can accompany Matt in the back.” he decided.

“I won’t sit next to him!” Lance and Keith yelled in unison.

“Since you two are the loudest, I’ll have both of you in the front and will have no worries of you talking too much with each other.” Shiro explained, a deadly undertone in his voice.

“Lance please!” Hunk whispered. _Come on buddy!_

“Fine.” Lance agreed and took the seat next to Keith. “Thanks for finding the phone, jerk.” Lance grumbled.

“If I had known it was yours, I would’ve-“ “Ran it over with a car?” Lance finished, shooting Keith a deadly look.

“So, you are Hunk. I’m sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier, I was in a hurry.” Matt excused himself sheepishly.

“Yeah, I forgot about that too.” Hunk laughed. “Say, you sure know a lot of people, don’t you?” Hunk asked quietly.

“Sure, why?” Matt asked.

“Well, I met a girl in the morning. She was very nice and I thought you may know her.” Hunk mumbled, blushing lightly.

“Aww, love at first sign? How cute!” Allura gasped excided. _And rare in a time like this!_

“Well, uhm, kinda?” Hunk admitted.

“How is her name? Matt knows more about the boys, with girls I could help. I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” she introduced herself.

“Her name is Shay. She was really… somehow shy but cute…” Hunk fidgeted. _Jeez, why am I telling this? Not even Lance knows about her!_

“Shay, I heard that name before…” Allura mumbled. _Who was she again?..._

“I bet it’s that girl from my chemistry course! She is very tall and always looking on the ground, right? And has a soft voice?” Pidge asked.

“Yes, that’s for sure her!” Hunk exclaimed happily.

“Good job, Pidge!” Allura praised.

“Wait, aren’t you the friend of Keith from earlier?” Hunk asked. _I remember you._

“Yeah, we all are Keith’s friends.” Pidge smiled.

“If these two would’ve met under other circumstances, I bet they would be bomb ass friends.” Matt claimed. _Like a duo that can’t be tamed._

“Are you sure? They look more like life or death rivals.” Allura mumbled thoughtful. _I hope they won’t fight that much._

“I hope they are going to be friends, I like you guys.” Hunk admitted.

“Aww, you are really a precious gem who needs to be protected.” Allura giggled and hugged him. _Such a softy!_

“Thank you. I’m just concerned, about Lance, I mean. You know, he’s not angry because Keith was challenging him, it was because what he said about running him over with a car. I’m surly not in the position to tell but someone belonging to the Galra was the boyfriend of Lance’s little sister. As she broke up, he said the exact same thing as Keith and hit her with a car. She was badly injured and Lance was furious. He went to their base to beat the guy up.” Hunk explained.

“Wow, stop right there. Keith doesn’t belong to the Galra or anything, they just try to convince him to join.” Matt threw in.

“Wait, he went to their base?! Is he that stupid?!” Pidge asked.

“I haven’t known that he had planed to go there. I received a call from him after he returned. He was badly injured and I needed to drive him to hospital for some stitches. I would’ve held him back if I knew. Anyways, the guy was in hospital for a few weeks and told Lance he should prepare when he’ll get his revenge. I think Keith’s words were like a trigger to Lance. I fear he’ll behave unfair towards Keith.” Hunk replied.

“He really beat a Galra member to a pulp?” Pidge asked, throwing a disbelieving look in Lance’s direction. _How unexpected of him._

“Yeah. He isn’t just all bark no bite. He might seem like a douche but he’s just a guy who cares for others deeply and would take a bullet for them. Not to forget that he is the possibly most loyal person in this world. If the hundred strongest people in the universe would be against me, Lance would be on my side. He doesn’t care to be on the losing side, if he can defend what he cares about. He’s just… People misunderstand him so often.” Hunk sighed. _I shouldn’t justify his behaviour but he isn’t a bad guy…_

“The guy you describe is nothing like the guy I met today.” Pidge admitted. _More like the opposite…_

“He’s a bit like Keith. Keith is a really caring and loyal person as well but he prefers to be feared rather than masking his insecurities with flashy behaviour. His past is… not the easiest. He hates the Galra for some personal reasons as well and if you compare these two, they could be great friends.” Allura spoke.

“If they would’ve met earlier.” Pidge sighed. “Besides, here is Shay’s number. I asked her if I could give the guy who ran her over would be allowed to have her number. She said yes.” Pidge added, smiling like an idiot.

“You are such a cute girl, thanks!” Hunk said, hugging her.

“How you know she’s a girl?!” Allura whispered.

“No one is supposed to know that. She smuggled herself in with a faked identity. She is too young to be here and shouldn’t live in the boy’s dorm either.” Matt muttered.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Hunk said, looking ashamed.

“No worries, I don’t think you’d rat me out. My name is Katie but everyone says Pidge where people can hear us. I live with Keith. His brother and Matt are best friends and arranged this.” Pidge explained.

“Well, it’s our secret then.” Hunk smiled. _Such nice people…_

While Hunk seemed to get along greatly with Keith’s friends, Lance experienced the exact opposite. They threw insults at each other and were nearly jumping on each other.

“You know what?! Fuck you, Kogane!” Lance screamed and threw the table over, before he ran out.

“Keith, get him back.” Shiro ordered.

“Why?! He behaved like shit!” Keith yelled. _Seriously?! Why I get the blame for everything?!_

“Go and make up. Now!” Shiro demanded and banged his fist on the table. _Don’t make me behave like this, Keith._

“Fuck you all!” Keith screamed and banged the door. “I’ll kill your sorry ass, McClain!” he shouted through the hallway. Frustrated he kicked against a locker, realising a tanned boy on the schoolyard. “Gotcha.” He grumbled, stomping outside. _I’ll end this boy. I fucking end him._

“McClain! Come back! Lance! Goddamn it, freeze!” Keith shouted, causing the other boy to stop. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Keith yelled. His eyes widened at the glassy look Lance gave him. “Boy are you alright?” he asked with a clearly disturbed expression. _Is he on drugs or something?_

“Why are you here?” Lance asked dryly. _Run back to your gang._

“Shiro send me after you.” Keith replied. _What other reason I would have?!_

“Don’t touch me, Galra.” Lance hissed and turned away. _Fucking criminal._

“What’s your problem?!” Keith spat, kicking a stone away. _Just come with me, god damn it!_

“You are the problem.” Lance muttered.

“You know what? I don’t care about you! Just move your ass back into the classroom. Shiro will give both us detention if we don’t ‘make up’.” Keith said, being annoyed with the other boy. He turned around and was around to walk away, as he heard a thump behind him. “Shit no, Lance! Wake the fuck up! They’ll think I’ve beaten you up! Sleep later!” he yelled. _If I get suspended because of you, boi, I’ll kill you!_

Lance’s eyes fluttered as he coughed up an alarming amount of blood. “Shit.” he mumbled through gritted teethes. _Too late, oh well…_

“What the actual fuck?!” Keith exclaimed. He recognised how Lance was holding his stomach. “Do you have cramps or something?” he asked.

“Go away.” Lance demanded. _Shit, it starts again… where is Hunk?! Fuck, I can’t let this happen in front of this fucker Keith!_

“Yeah, sure and risk to be put in jail for letting you die? No thanks.” Keith replied, pulling Lance’s shirt up. He stopped as a huge scar caught his eyes. _What the fuck is this guy doing in his freetime?!_

“Lance, what is this?” he asked strictly. _This is far too big to be an accident. Did he got stabbed?!_

“None of your business!” Lance spat, before he whimpered in pain. He started to mumble things under his breath, before he started to laugh. “Sowwy, pretty boy!” he giggled.

“Oh my god. You are clearly not yourself.” Keith sighed. _Obviously…_

“Keithyyyy, what’s up?” he asked, laughing like crazy.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m done with you.” Keith said, lifting Lance up bridal style and started to walk back to his class. _Fuck this life, fuck this school, fuck him, fuck this! Fuck it!_

“Keith! Isn’t it a bit early to carry me? We aren’t even dating yet!” Lance rambled flustered.

Keith gave him a deadpanned look before he snorted and held back a laugh. “You are such a dork.” he smiled.

“Woahhh, you’re so pretty when you smile! Do it again!” Lance urged, his voice similar to the one of a five-year old child.

“What is wrong with you, Lance?” Keith asked, almost concerned. _What is going on in that little brain of his?! Even if he was a bit cute just now…_

“Don’t know what you mean.” Lance giggled again.

Keith kicked the door open, getting confused looks. “Don’t ask what happened, I have no idea. He lost his mind or something but I have nothing to do with this!” Keith swore. _Stop looking at me like I tried to murder him, you fucking little shits!_

“What are you talking? We are married!” Lance slurred.

The class started to laugh. “Jesus, Lance! Stop talking shit!” Keith groaned. _Stop making a fool out of me!_

Hunk jumped up from his seat and forced a pill inside of Lance’s mouth. “Swallow it.” he begged.

Lance refused and shook his head. “Holy shit, McClain! Stop being so stubborn and swallow that fucking thing!” Keith yelled, making Lance swallow hardly.

“Thanks, I guess. Sorry for being troubled with this.” Hunk directed at Keith, helping Lance to stand and pulled Lance’s arm around his neck. “I’m sorry Shiro, he was hospitalised till two day ago and overstrained himself again. I’ll explain everything properly when I helped him. We’ll go and see the nurse.” Hunk explained before he left.

“Well, the deed is done.” Keith shrugged and sat down. _Hospital? Pills? This guy is nothing but trouble. Not like I care._

“Why don’t you go and change your clothes? You’re stained with blood.” Shiro suggested.

The bell rang and Keith nodded. "Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this is my second work for this fandom and I hope you like it ^^


	2. Ready to be friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens...

“Lance buddy, are you okay?” Hunk asked, as his friend blinked in confusion. “You fought with Keith, ran off and came back as bloody mess, which Keith carried.” Hunk answered his look.

“What?!” Lance screeched. _Keith?! This must be a joke!_

“He carried you bridal-style, to be precise and you said you were married to him.” Hunk added, smiling fondly. _It was somehow cute._

“Jesus Christ, tell me this is not true!” Lance whined. No! I need to erase that memory!

“Look, Matt took a picture.” Hunk said and was showing Lance a picture. Keith looked annoyed as Lance clingy hugged him. Blood was smeared over both. _Matt is a good photograph to be honest._

“Matt, you traitor!” Lance cursed and zoomed into the picture. “God, he has the I’m-done-with-your-shit look on his face! I bet he dropped me. Tell me he dropped me!” Lance begged. _Nevermind, I need to erase that pic!_

“Nope, he even helped me to make you swallow your pills.” Hunk disappointed him. “I think you looked cute together.” he added. _Even if it was a bit too aggressive for my taste._

“No way Hunk! Did you hit your head?!” Lance asked, pulling Hunk down by his collar.

“Lance, calm down!” he laughed.

“So, how is our princess?” Matt asked as he entered the room.

“You traitor!” Lance said, pointing at him furiously.

“Come on, it was too tempting.” Matt defended himself. _And the pics came out great!_

“Yeah and it might be that I said it would be a shame if no one took a picture.” Pidge added grinning. _No embarrassing situation will ever pass with me being present!_

“You are here as well?” Lance asked dumbfounded.

“Sure, we were worried after seeing you like this!” Allura added.

“Wow. No offense but you are really pretty.” Lance gasped with wide eyes. “Are you Keith’s girlfriend?” he asked. _I bet she is._

“Haha, thanks, my dear but no, I’m not his girlfriend. In fact, I have a boyfriend outside of this school.” Allura admitted. _He seemed kinda jealous, how cute!_

“I could’ve sworn Keith would go for somone like you.” Lance mumbled. _What a strange guy…_

“You have?! Why you never told us about him?!” Pidge asked, clutching her heart dramatically. “By the way Lance, Keith would never ever go for a pretty girl.” she whispered. _This is going to be fun._

“What, why?” Lance asked confused.

A smug grin was plastered to her face. “Wrack your brain about it.” she giggled.

Lance paused a moment. “Are you telling me he’s gay?!” Lance gasped. _No way Keith is gay! Wow, that’s a rhyme… I can’t!_

“Wow, calm your Bi ass Lance, your still out of shape.” Hunk warned. _You’re totally pinning for him, I can see it coming. You might not realize it but I do…_

“Bingo, so watch your ass!” Pidge laughed and copied Lance’s finger guns movement. _I smell a crack romance blossoming in the future!_

“We’ll get along.” Lance laughed and gave her a high-five. “Looking at you, are you Matt’s clone?” Lance asked, eyeing the girl distrustful. _A clone with half of his height though_.

“Pidge is my sibling.” Matt laughed.

“You two look scarily alike.” Lance admitted.

“We hear that a lot.” Pidge sighed.

“Ah, Hunk! Keith said he asked Shay to wait by your locker. You should go.” Allura giggled. _These two will make a great couple, so pure!_

“Who is Shay?” Lance asked, grinning like an idiot. _Ohh, so Hunk got someone? I need more details!_

“I met her when you collided with Keith. I wanted to tell you about her but you were busy.” Hunk admitted.

“You have to introduce me someday. Hurry up, don’t keep the girl waiting.” Lance said, nudging him lightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hunk mumbled.

“Just go, I’ll be fine.”  Lance urged and shove him out.

“Well, we need to get ready, are you coming too, Matt?” Allura asked.

“Sure! See ya around Lance!” Matt called as they left.

Lance tried to stand up and slowly made his way out of the sickroom. He wasn’t really looking where he went. He staggered awkwardly through a empty hallway, as he bumped unconsciously into someone. Since his condition wasn’t the best, the light bump was enough to throw him against the lockers.

“I’m sorry.” he panted.

He felt someone pulling him up. Before he could react, he was pinned against the lockers. “Listen up, McClain. I don’t care what kind of state you’re in but if you should ever dare to make a fool out of me in public, I’ll kill you.” Keith spat through gritted teethes.

“Sure, sure mullet. Thanks for caring me bridal-style and giving our friends blackmail material.” Lance mumbled as he slumped against the boy in front of him.

“What?” Keith asked, pushing him back against the lockers.

“Yeah, Matt took some dead ass pictures of you carrying me. Hunk showed me. Between, Pidge told me you’re gay, though shit buddy.” Lance rambled.

“Matt? Jesus, I’ll kill him!” Keith whined angrily. _That idiot! His pictures are going to kill me one day!_

“Twice please, I can’t afford to murder him now.” Lance laughed. _At least one thing we both agree to._

“Wait, what Pidge said about me being gay?” Keith wondered, studying Lance’s expression.

“Just that you are gay because I thought Allura was your girlfriend.” Lance mumbled pensive.

“What else?” Keith pushed.

“Nothing!” Lance alleged.

“Liar. Pidge wouldn’t ever talk about something like that without a motive, so?” Keith urged. _I bet she ran her mouth and spilled some stupid shit._

“Pidge might’ve told me to watch my ass.” Lance snorted when Keith’s face changed in disbelief. _I would need Matt right now! This face is worth tons of gold!_

“As if I’d go for something like you.” Keith laughed. _Don’t get me wrong, your ass is fine but you are a piece of shit._

“As if I’d accept some gay ass like you.” Lance replied and staggered away. He yelped when his chest hit the metal of the lockers. _What the fuck is he doing?! Shit, where are his hands going?!_

“Are you sure?” Keith purred, while he rubbed himself against Lance’s ass and let his hands slip under Lance’s shirt, before he reached between the boy’s legs and grabbed him hardly. “Why are you panting so hard, McClain? Got turned on by that gay ass you’re not interested in?” Keith teased. _This would be oddly arousing if it weren’t you._

Lance turned around, grabbing Keith’s ass tightly as he rolled his hips against Keith’s. “Why are we chocking, Kogane? Thinking about going for something like me, huh?” Lance payed back. _You won’t make a fool out of me that easily!_

“You’ll lose this game.” Keith laughed, pushing harder against Lance, whispering sweet nothings while he ghosted kisses on Lance’s skin. Lance let his head fall back and rolled his hips, letting out a wanting moan. He gasped and silenced himself. “We are a needy little guy, aren’t we?” Keith smirked as he bit into Lance’s neck.

“K-Keith! Stop it! Fucking gay guy!” Lance screamed with teary eyes. _Not again, not this sentence… Fuck, I need to get away!_

“I told you before, McClain. Don’t mess with the wrong people.” Keith hissed and backed off.

Lance took a step forward, slapping Keith’s face. “Don’t you dare to touch me ever again.” Lance spat back, hurrying to get away.

“I warned you. Don’t mess with me.” Keith repeated and went off.

\---

Lance saw Hunk with a pretty girl, sitting together on a bench. He decided to rather not trouble his friend, so he went to Shiro and excused himself for the day, since he wasn’t feeling well anyway. He slipped under his blanket, remembering unpleasant memories while he slipped into the world of dreams. He woke up sweating, sighing at the nightmares. He was nearly asleep again, when someone knocked on his door.

“The door is open.” Lance called. _Whoever it is._

“Hey buddy, are you feeling better?” Pidge responded. _Wow, he looks like shit._

“Sure, just a bit tired.” Lance laughed and cracked a smile. _What is he doing here?_

“Nice! We are invited to a dorm party and still need some people to join, would you want to? Hunk already said he’d come, since Shay will be there as well.” Pidge giggled. _I’ll go on rampage if these two don’t end up together._

“Remember me to tease him later.” Lance laughed.

“Sure thing bro, so, what you say?” Pidge asked, throwing herself on Lance. _Come on, I can’t stick to my plan, if you don’t play along!_

“Argh, sure thing!” Lance huffed. _Heavy!_

“Great! Put on some neat clothes.” Pidge added.

“Why?” Lance groaned.

“Dress to impress.” Pidge remarked with a wiggling eyebrow, while she searched through Lance’s wardrobe.

“What a nice crop-top!” she exclaimed with a high-pitched voice. _Oh shoot…_

“Pidge… Could it be that you are a girl?” Lance asked, slowly checking the person in front of him. _Is this one of these gender bender things?!_

“Shit, now you know as well.” she mumbled, looking troubled.

“What do you mean with as well?” Lance questioned.

“Hunk found out when he met me in the classroom. I don’t know how though. I am technically too young to apply for this university and most of the people in the course are boys, so I faked my identity and organized to get a room with Keith, since our brothers are best friends. I’m Katie.” she sighed and looked at the crop top again. _He needs to wear this._

“How cool! If it wasn’t for that voice crack I would’ve believed you being a boy.” Lance praised her.

“Thanks man! Try this on, pretty please.” she begged with big eyes. _Come on Lance, be a good boy and play along!_

“You do the same shit with your eyes that my sister does.” Lance grumbled and ripped the shirt out of her hands. _I curse girls and their cute eye number!_

“Yess!” Katie grinned, as she saw Lance in the tight and pretty provocative shirt. “You need to wear that!” she gasped. _It’s perfect!_

“Pidge, move your ass over here!” Keith’s voice resounded as he kicked the door open. _Where is this pipsqueak?! Matt will kill me!_

“Shit, hide yourself!” Katie squealed and pushed Lance onto the bed. She was about to hide him under the blanket, as Keith halted in his steps. She threw herself onto Lance, looking as innocent as possible.

“Do I want to know what you are doing?” Keith asked dryly. _Why has this guy to do with everything I do today?!_

“Me and Lance were trying clothes on.” she replied. _Not exactly together, though._

“And why for fucks sake are you laying on top of this guy?” he asked, shaking his head. _This just… looks so wrong! Katie why? You were never interested in anyone!_

“May-bi I like him.” she shrugged. _I bet he won’t get it._

“Great pun!” Lance laughed and gave her a high five. _This girl is gold!_

“What the…?” Keith asked, definitely done with their shit. _What the fuck are they trying to say?!_

“Lance is Bi, that’s why it was a pun.” Katie chuckled. _You’re so easy to read, Keith._

Keith’s eyes widened. “Is that so?” he realised. “Wait a sec, if you’re telling me you’ll fuck with this guy I’ll get my brother and your brother and I swear to god, this will end ugly!” Keith threatened. _No way I’ll lose my best friend to McClain!_

“But I love him!” Katie whined. _He’ll believe this shit, I bet my ass on it._

“She is right, we’re allowed to be with whoever we want.” Lance played along. _God, riling him up is fun!_

Keith looked downright terrified. “P-Please tell me you aren’t serious…” Keith begged expressionless. _If she really loves him I can’t forbid her to see him but… Why? I don’t want that!_

“Look Katie, what a sight. Would be a shame if someone took a picture.” Lance grinned, as Katie took a photo with Lance’s phone. _Checkmate!_

“Wait, did you call her Katie?!” Keith asked, starring daggers at him. _Don’t tell me you ass touched her!_

“Yeah, I got hyped over his clothes and started to ramble like the girl I am. No big deal.” Katie shrugged. _He’s thinking about some weird theories again, I’m pretty sure of that._

“And you’re just fine with telling him?!” Keith shouted. _No! Katie what the fuck are you thinking?!_

“Calm down, I am. Hunk told me some pretty interesting stuff about Lance, I can trust him.” she smiled. _And you should stop being so negative, mister edgy._

“Wait, what did Hunk exactly say?” Lance asked in panic. _He wouldn’t tell any secrets, would he? On the other hand, if Hunk trusts her, I do as well._

“He said you beat that asshole boyfriend of your sister to protect her and that you’d always stand on the side of the persons you like, not on the side of the ones with more power. He said you’d rather lose with your friends than being fake and that’s something I adore.” Katie answered honestly, knowingly cutting out the confidential details Hunk told them.

“Well, I can trust Hunk with my life. It’s only natural to be like that for him as well, isn’t it?” Lance asked, shrugging. _I don’t understand what seems so special about that._

“I love that way of thinking.” Katie admitted. _And Keith does to, even if he isn’t saying anything._

“Thank you, my little gremlin.” Lance giggled, getting attacked by the girl.

“You two are too alike! Keith told me I was a gremlin at our first meeting as well and shouted no one should feed me after midnight.” Katie grumbled.

“He did?!” Lance asked and looked at Keith. “You did?! That’s hilarious!” Lance chuckled and started to tear up while he laughed.

Katie started to choke Lance. “Pidge are you here- Oh goodness, why are you here, Keith?” Matt asked, peeking over his shoulder.

“And why is Lance getting chocked by Pidge?” Hunk added gulping. _Don’t tell me you ordered her…_

“He’s apparently into chocking!” Katie grinned. _Would be something for you, right, Keith?_

“His face says otherwise and if he was I would know. So, unless he doesn’t deserve it, please let him stay alive.” Hunk disagreed. _I still need my best friend, preferably alive._

“He does deserve it, he called me a gremlin!” Katie complained. _What you guys have with this gremlin thing?_

“Just like Keith did!” Matt snorted laughing. _I can’t, this guy is officially adopted into our family!_

“Just wait Matt, I’ll choke you when you’re sleeping!” Katie yelled. _You know I’m fucking serious!_

“Katie!” Lance choked. _I still need air to breath!_

“Are you wearing it?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. _Come on, say what I want to hear!_

“Yes!” Lance gasped. _Jesus fucking Christ, just because of this shirt?!_

“Yay!” Katie grinned and stopped. _Mission completed, good work, Katie Holt!_

“God! Katie, are you a female mini version of Hulk?!” Lance questioned. _You are a manipulated clone, I’m sure!_

“So, you found out as well? Katie, you need to be more careful.” Allura sighed. _Otherwise you’ll get in trouble._

“But Hunk knows as well, doesn’t he? Lance and Hunk are best friends, it would be mean to tell one guy the truth and lying to the other part.” Katie pouted. _And Lance is okay, you know that._

“My dear students, may I ask what kind of gathering this is?” a male voice asked.

“Professor Coran! Well, this is just a meeting between friends.” Allura giggled. _Oh shit, why this guy?!_

“Is it? I- Oh, you must be the same Lance I heard about! If I had known it was you!” he interrupted himself, looking at the boy with glowing eyes.

“Professor Coran, how is your broken leg? Did it heal well?” Lance asked happily.

“Healed like it was never broken, my dear! How is your sister? Has she recovered?” Coran asked with concern in his voice, completely ignoring that Katie sat on top of him.

“Yes, she has. She asked me to thank you if I’d happen to meet you.” Lance reported sincerely. _I totally forgot that, sorry sis!_

“No need, these kinds of thing shouldn’t happen. I won’t allow a gang of pubescent teenagers to threaten anyone on our schoolgrounds. I heard what you did. That was utterly stupid of you. You could’ve gotten shot or stabbed! Anyways, I’m glad you’re okay.” Coran rambled.

“You know me, I won’t back down that easily.” Lance laughed.

“True words. Well, you should be careful though. There are some rumours spreading about you and a certain person.” Coran added and looked at Keith. “Don’t transfer your delinquent behaviour onto this model student.” Coran said dryly as he left the room.

“What the heck was that?” Katie asked after a moment of silence. _Professor Coran likes Lance?! The teacher who hates the whole universe likes Lance?! How the heck he did that?!_

“Well, professor Coran helped me through some rough stuff in the past and broke his leg in the act of self-sacrifice.” Lance explained.

“And now you’re all buddy-like with him?” Matt asked disbelieving. _He must be talking about what Hunk said… How is the teacher involved in this?!_

“You could say so, yeah.” Lance admitted shyly. _This must look so weird right now…_

“I told you guys, he’s not just all bark and no bite.” Hunk supported Lance proudly.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but did he just called you a model student?” Allura asked. _Lance? He seems so clumsy…_

“He is! Last year he had the best score in every subject!” Hunk affirmed.

“Hunk, could you stop to raise their expectations? I know you’re like a proud dad but it’s fine already.” Lance laughed nervously.

“I wouldn’t expect anything of you.” Keith hissed and left the room.

“Don’t take him serious, he has a personal problem with professor Coran and I guess his last sentence riled Keith up.” Katie explained.

“Oh shit, look at the time! I should get ready! Hunk, would you help me with my hair?” Allura asked.

“Sure!” Hunk smiled.

“Great! Will you be by my room in a half hour? I asked Shay to help me with the outfit.” Allura smirked and winked at Hunk before she left with Matt.

“Hunk, this shirt is perfect, isn’t it?” Katie asked and pulled Lance out of the covers.

“God bless you.” Hunk approved. _This girl has potential to be my second most liked person in the world after Lance… Such graceful clothes… Katie, I’ll adopt you!_

“Okay, okay, I’ll wear it.” Lance laughed.

“Wait, I know the perfect trousers for that!” Hunk reminded and started to go through Lance’s clothes.

“No way Hunk!” Lance said, shaking his head violently. Hunk held a skinny ripped-jeans in his hands. Some of the holes were bigger than the others and were stitched in with parts of a fishnet pantyhose. “Never ever I’m wearing this sinful thing again!” Lance declined. _This won’t end good! These two are no good!_

“You will.” Hunk and Pidge smiled in unison.

A few moments of struggle later Lance wore the tight jeans. “Honestly? It makes your ass look great! All the folks are going to fall for you!” Katie explained and applied some of her cherry Chapstick on Lance’s lips. She and Hunk fist-bumped. “You look damn hot!” Katie squealed. _He’ll fall of his feet!_

“She is right, you look damn fine, man!” Hunk nodded. _I hope her plan works!_

“Why do I have to dress up like this? Isn’t it just a dorm party?” Lance huffed.

“Lance, this is **the** dorm party! If you were on one of these you’re known by the whole school. You can’t be overdressed; these parties are too extra for a limit. I’d rather say you’re underdressed.” Katie laughed.

“Then go and get ready!” Hunk smiled.

“I will! I always go as Katie, that’s why everyone thinks I’m Matt’s girlfriend from another college.” Katie laughed.

“No way, am I gonna see you in a dress?” Lance swarmed.

“Nah, more like crop-top, skirt and thigh-high stockings.” Katie grinned.

“Go and get ’em girl!” Lance supported her decision.

Katie smiled and went off. Lance looked in the mirror. The blue crop-top distinguished his slightly muscular upper body. The jeans did the same for his legs and especially for his ass. After some pondering he grabbed his blue checked shirt and knotted the sleeves around his hips together. He also grabbed his pinkish snapback and putted it the other way around on his head.

“Lance, you’ll make me gay.” Hunk cried and hugged him.

“Aww, you’re such a supportive friend.” Lance laughed and hugged him back.

“You’ll make them all fall for you!” Hunk giggled.

“That’s the plan, perfection on point.” Lance smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story ^^ The next chapter will be about the party and guess who'll have a hard time with drunk Lance? Right, our beloved Keith ^^ Stay tuned!


	3. Evacuate the dancefloor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice party with a nice outcome *grin*

“Oh my god!” Lance exclaimed, as they reached the building where the party was taking place.

“I told ya, this party is the shit!” Katie giggled and pulled Lance into the crowded building. The sound of ‘Turn all the lights on’ blasted though the whole location.

“Where are the others?!” Hunk screamed over the music.

“Matt is coming with Allura soon and Keith is getting Shay!” Katie replied.

“Keith goes to parties?!” Lance called. _A loner like him?_

“Sure! He can dance like a beast!” Katie laughed.

“Lance as well!” Hunk shoot back and high-fived with her.

“I smell some epic dance battles!” Katie giggled. _And I’ll film every bit of it!_

“Sweetheart!” Allura called and waved at her.

“We’re here!” Katie yelled and waved back. Since she wore High-Heels, it was easy to see her immediately.

“Shay! This is my friend Lance! Lance, this is Shay!” Hunk introduced them.

“Nice to meet you!” Lance said, smiling at her fondly. _She is surly as soft as Hunk, what a great couple._

“Nice to meet you too!” Shay replied shyly.

“Matt, buddy!” Lance yelled and jumped at the boy.

“Woah mate, slow down!” Matt laughed. “My sister decided you’d wear these clothes, didn’t she?” he added with a smug grin. _It’s likely that her signature is written somewhere on this outfit._

“Yes, I did. He looks fuckable, don’t he? He chose the accessories himself but it looks even better, right?” Katie asked, getting a gasp from Lance.

“You should think about transferring into the course for design, you’re good at this!” Matt praised her.

“No way, this is just a hobby!” Katie laughed.

“Just saying! Come on, use your charms and get your bro some free drinks!” Matt laughed back and pulled her towards the bar. _As girl you surly get some drinks for free._

“Lance?!” Keith spoke to himself and couldn’t believe his own eyes. The boy was dancing to ‘A little party never killed nobody’ from Fergie, not missing a single beat. “Is he breakdancing?! How?! Wait, was that shuffling just now?! What is he doing with his hips?! No way, he can twerk?! What is this?! Who is he, Shakira?!” Keith groaned and banged his head against a wall. _Fuck no! But he looks so good and these moves! That’s fucking hot! And with that outfit, I can’t!_

“Just go for him!” a girl giggled, pointing at Lance.

“No chance, I know him too good to flirt with him!” Keith answered her.

“He’s pretty chill, I danced with him! Come on, what could possibly go wrong?” she laughed and pushed him into Lance.

“You…!” Keith yelled, seeing her giggling in the back. _What a little pain in the ass._

“Don’t worry, she was already drunk before you arrived.” Lance laughed awkwardly, pulling Keith up.

“I guess.” Keith replied shortly. He wore a skin-tight red V-neck shirt with short, rolled up sleeves. A grey ripped-jeans was around his legs and his hair was pulled into a little ponytail.

“I’m sorry for slapping you… I just… you reminded me of something unpleasant and I overreacted.” Lance apologized, scratching his neck. _He looks fine as hell! Fuck it!_

“Yeah, I’m sorry for jumping at you like that, it was immature.” Keith apologized as well. _I’d like to jump at you now, though._

“Come on, let’s just dance and drink and be happy!” Lance smiled and pulled him back on the dancefloor.

“Oh no Lance, bad idea! Me and dancing is no good!” Keith warned.

“Don’t lie, Katie said you got some sick moves!” Lance replied. _Ha, gotcha!_

“One day I’ll murder her!” Keith cursed. Lance started to laugh, causing Keith to stare at him. _His laugh is pretty… Damn it, I have a bad feeling about this night…_

“Oh my god, we need to dance to this one!” Lance squealed, jumping happily like a little kid.

“Fine, just this one song.” Keith gave in, smiling. _Who could possibly say no to your smile?_

He couldn’t refuse to watch Lance while ‘Hips don’t lie’ from Shakira, ‘Evacuate the dancefloor’ from Cascada and ‘Crazy in Love’ from Beyoncé played.

“Are you the son of some dancing goddess?!” Keith asked.

Lance started to laugh. “I wish I was!” he giggled.

“Seriously, no offense but these hips don’t lie! You impressed me, McClain!” Keith admitted.

“You’re the one to talk! You have to teach me how you do that booty drop!” Lance complimented. _I wonder how he learned that…_

They stared at each other before they started to laugh. “What about a drink?” Keith offered.

“As long as you pay.” Lance winked. _Did I just flirt? Oh my god! Pull your Bi ass together!_

“Jesus, Lance!” Keith laughed, stealing Lance’s cap and started running away. _That was pretty gay, I’m sure it was._

“Seriously Keith?! How old are you, five?!” Lance laughed.

“Did you just assume my age?! Boi, I’m offended!” Keith said, clutching his heart dramatically.

“Boi?! Did you just assume my gender?!” Lance shot back, playing offended as well.

“Catch me if you can, princess!” Keith yelled and poked his tongue out at Lance.

“Just wait Keithy-boy! I’ll get you!” Lance swore, running after him. _This reminds me of my childhood!_

“My ass you’ll get!” Keith chuckled.

“That as well.” Lance countered, snatching his cap back. _Win-win situation!_

“That ass as well, could be a pun.” Keith said dryly.

“Jesus, you actually have some humour!” Lance snorted with laugher.

“Since when you’re this adorable?” Keith asked, voice too low to be heard. _I’m not sure, if my heart can take that…_

“What?” Lance asked snorting.

“Let’s get drinks, I said.” Keith chuckled.

 A few drinks later they danced together to ‘Dare’ from Shakira, laughing in joy. As the next song started, a guy started to grab Lance’s ass and tried to kiss him, Keith lashed out and pulled Lance to his chest. “Don’t touch what’s mine!” he yelled. _Die! Just die!_

Lance was astonished by Keith’s possessive behaviour, dancing closer to him. “Thank you, I didn’t saw that one coming.” Lance admitted. _God, he was like a boyfriend just now! So perfect!_

“Jesus, these guys are like a bunch of hungry animals!” Keith grumbled. _I’ll kill them if they come too close._

“Well, it’s a party with a lot of drunk teenagers, after all!” Lance smiled.

“Why are you even wearing this?! The Shirt is far too short and these jeans are too tight for your own good!” Keith started to complain. _It looks too hot. Everyone is staring!_

“Yes mum!” Lance laughed.

“Hey cutie, wanna swap partner’s? You’re dancing with him for a while, must be boring.” a broad build guy with a smug grin asked.

Keith grabbed Lance’s ass with one hand and pulled Lance’s head onto his shoulder. “This guy is mine, understood?! Get lost!” Keith spat through gritted teethes. The guy stumbled back and ran off. _Fucking loser!_

“Things get heated over there!” Katie squealed. _I knew it, they have the hots for each other!_

“Finally!” Allura laughed and yelled “Mission completed, that calls for a toast!” with the others.

“Keith, why? He was kinda hot!” Lance pouted. _Mean!_

“My friends like you and Hunk, so I have to protect you guys as well. This guy is the biggest fuckboy ever. Everyone who slept with him was blackmailed with some videos or stuff. He wouldn’t handle you like you deserve it, believe me.” Keith explained, pulling him closer as the next kind of these guys approached Lance. A deadly look was enough to make them retreat. _He needs to know, I don’t want him to get hurt… somehow, I think I do care… weird._

“Oh, then I thank you. Besides, what do you think I would deserve?” Lance asked.

Keith stared into the blue eyes he admired so much. “You deserve a lot better than this, that much I can say. I doubt here is a guy who deserves you, though.” Keith admitted, pulling Lance closer. _You’re far too good for them…_

“What about you?” Lance whispered.

“What do you mean?” Keith whispered back.

“What kind of guy would deserve you?” Lance spoke. _I wish I would…_

“You should ask the other way round. I’d probably be lucky if some fuckboys would want to use me.” he laughed. _But even they wouldn’t go for me, how sad…_

“Don’t say that! Just imagining some fucker taking you raw in the toilet and leaving you hurt on the floor makes me sick!” Lance cried, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith’s neck. _I couldn’t bear that!_

“Haven’t you heard the rumours already? I’m called a toilet, because everyone can stick it in.” Keith slurred. _The ugly truth, Lance. I’m not your prince in a shining armour…_

“I don’t give a damn about rumours, you aren’t like that! You are soft and gently and lovely. If you were some fucker, you wouldn’t protect your friends and act responsible!” Lance reprimanded Keith. _How can someone as great as you think so low of himself? Why? I don’t understand?_

“You think so?” Keith laughed. _Ridiculous, but kind-hearted, as I expected it of you._

“You aren’t like that, right? Like a toy of these kind of guys?” Lance asked, voice sounding anxious.

“No, but since they know I’m gay, it’s easy to spread such things. What I tried to say, if you keep sticking this close to me, you’ll be called the slut of the toilet. I don’t think you want that. Everyone avoids me because of that, you understand?” Keith spoke softly, ruffling through Lance’s hair. _The last thing I want is to hurt anyone, to hurt you…_

“I don’t care! Somehow, we all are friends, aren’t we?! They can call me as they please, I’m Lance McClain and you are Keith Kogane, without ifs and buts.” Lance stated. _Stubborn boy, letting the words of these idiots wander through your head…_

“Are you trying to make me fall for you?” Keith grinned. _You’re succeeding on the whole line, I can tell._

“I don’t know yet.” Lance mumbled seductively, letting his hand trail down Keith’s abs. “You’re so built so well.” he added. _I wonder how you’d look naked… Must be a great view…_

“Want a taste of it?” Keith asked, shoving Lance’s hand under his shirt.

“What if I’d say I can’t get enough?” Lance asked, locking eyes with Keith. _Because I really can’t…_

“Oh shit, we are drunk. I’ll go and get some air.” Keith said, pushing Lance lightly away. _I went too far… He is obviously drunk and I still take advantage of him…_

“Why?” Lance whined. _Did I say something wrong?!_

“I don’t want to end up raping you.” Keith replied and gave Matt a sign to get Lance.

“Matt, did he rejected me?” Lance sobbed sadly. _I thought he finally liked me!_

“No, he’s just not used to people getting important to him. Give him some time.” Matt cheered him up and ordered a lot of shots with the whole squad.

\---

Keith was on the outside, watching a girl smoking a cigarette. “Want one?” she asked.

“No, thanks.” Keith declined.

“You’re that Keith guy, right? The one who is said to rule the school?” she asked further.

“Yeah, that’s me.” he nodded, leaning onto the wall. _Funny, how others refer to me or address me…_

“Sorry for being so curious but was that cute guy your boyfriend?” she continued.

“That’s none of your business, is it?” Keith hissed. _Damn gossip-girl._

“I know but listen, I ask these things because of a reason.” she said, pulling him behind the building. “Some guys of the Galra are here, that’s what I heard.” she sustained.

“So what?” Keith sighed. _Annoying bitch…_

“Stop being so ungrateful. You should take good care of your precious gem, Lotor is after him. I don’t need to explain what that means, do I?” she snapped and turned around.

“Freeze! How you can say that for sure?” Keith asked, sobering up immediately. _Something is off…_

“Because he sent me.” she admitted.

“So you were trying to kidnap him from here?” Keith asked, his hands closing into fists. _Fuck, I need to get back in as fast as I can!_

“No. I came to watch this Lance guy. I’ll go and tell Lotor he’s your property. I don’t know if that will improve his situation, though.” she sighed, vanishing in the dark.

___

Keith went back in, only to hear his friend cheering loudly. “Keith, you are finally back~” Lance slurred and jumped on him. _My booyyy~!_

“And you are twice as drunk as you were when I left, who did this?” Keith asked, being irritated by the drunk boy, who hugged him. _Why are you guys like this?!_

“Matt ordered some shits~” Katie giggled.

“You mean shots~” Allura corrected her giggling.

“Isn’t both the same?” Shay hiccupped.

The whole group started to laugh loudly. “Jesus fucking Christ, tell me this is a bad joke!” Keith groaned.

“Who’ll join truth or dare on the third floor?!” some people yelled. Keith’s friends jumped up and ran off.

“NO! Holy mother of god, Lance come back! Katie, Allura, Shay! Hunk! Where is Hunk?! Matt! Oh, come on!” Keith cursed as he threw his hands into the air. He calmed a bit down as he saw Shay guiding Hunk to the toilet.

“Lance said Hunk isn’t good with alcohol. He said he needs to throw up.” she said quickly, as she shoved Hunk in the toilet.

“Okay, these two are fine… Talking about Lance, I bet he does some stupid shit.” Keith mumbled and ran the stairs up.

He joined the game against his will and seethed after just two rounds, because some assholes were touching the girls. When they started to ask others to kiss when they chose a dare, Keith was no edge. As the guy sitting next to him tried to touch Lance behind his back, he demanded a new game. The guy who decided chose to play I’ve never… as next game. Keith didn’t knew, what was exactly in the bottle their drinks were poured from but his mind was cloudy in no time. Some people even passed out while they drank.

After some more weird drinking games, Keith brought his friends into a bind spot, ordering them water and hoped they’d sober up soon. At last he pulled Lance away. “They are touching your whole body. I don’t like it. They shouldn’t touch what doesn’t belong to them.” Keith slurred. _Especially when they touch my belongings._

“Aww, protective bae.” Lance giggled. _How cute, he’s so gentle!_

Keith stumbled backwards onto a couch. He pulled Lance in his lap. “You are very pretty. And your ass, I like it a lot. Oh, and your smile could cure cancer.” Keith burred.

“You are the one to talk, pretty boy. Everyone looks at you like some food, I don’t like it. I won’t share.” Lance replied, his words being as faint as Keith’s. As ‘I can’t remember to forget you’ started to play, they started to look deep into each other’s eyes. “You gotta hold on me, I’ve never met someone so different~” Lance hummed distracted. “So where you go, I follow, follow, follow~” Lance sang along.

Keith let his thumb brush against Lance’s lower lip. “I keep forgetting, I should let you go~” Keith continued thoughtlessly. “The way he makes me feel, I never seemed to act so stupid~” he continued at some point.

“I can’t remember to forget you~” Lance sang along, watching Keith all the time.

“I rob and I kill, to keep him with me, I do anything for that boy~”, Keith sang as his part came. “I’d give my last dime, to hold him tonight, I do anything for that boy~” he continued, looking seriously at Lance.

Both smiled, listening how the song came to an end. “But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight~” they sang in unison.

“I can’t remember to forget you.” Lance whispered, feeling the other’s breath on his lips.

Keith grabbed Lance’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Lance immediately kissed back, grabbing a fist full of Keith’s hair and pulled him closer. Keith pulled the boy closer, massaging Lance’s ass while he let his tongue slip into the other’s mouth. Lance moaned in response, continuing to mess with Keith’s hair. Keith couldn’t resist as he stared onto the spot he softly bit when he pushed Lance against the lockers. Keith slowly sucked at Lance’s skin, attacking it merciless as the other started to moan at his actions. He laid Lance onto the couch, crawling on top of him. He felt like a predator with his prey. Lance watched Keith as he sucked red marks into his skin.

“You’re aching your back.” Keith asserted.

“Because you make me feel good.” Lance panted.

“Seems so.” Keith hummed, kissing Lance softly. Lance jerked up, whimpering as he wrapped his legs around Keith to create some more friction. “You are thinking with your dick, aren’t you?” Keith smirked.

“Might be, so go on, Keith. Blow my mind.” Lance replied with a smug grin.

Keith needed a moment to get what Lance tried to imply. “You want me to? I’d blow you anytime, you just need to ask nicely.” Keith purred. _I’d do that without a second thought… I bet you make some nice sounds… What kind of faces you could make, I wonder…_

Lance grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer. “I’m hard.” he gasped. _For you to be precise. Or because of you? Maybe both?_

“I know, you are like this since some minutes ago.” Keith grinned. _It’s stubbornly poking against me._

“Make me cum, Keith. Please!” Lance begged sluggishly _. I need to cum and if you don’t cum as well, I’ll get mad!_

Keith pulled him back on his lap, opening the jeans. He pulled Lance’s dick out, stroking him in a steady rhythm. He let his other hand explore Lance’s naked ass in the meantime, humming in approval.

Lance started to whine. “You too, Keith. You need to cum!” Lance insisted, clumsily trying to open Keith’s pants. Keith grabbed their dicks and stroke them together, rubbing to each other. Lance started to moan and pant hardly. Keith admired how the tanned boy rocked his hips, aching his back and held tightly onto him.

Lance kissed him passionately. “K-Keith I-I!” Lance started to tremble as his voice changed into a high-pitched screaming. He cried out Keith’s name as he came, causing Keith to cum as well.

“Keith?” Lance panted.

“Yeah?” Keith answered with a cracked voice.

“I’m tired. Let’s go home.” Lance mumbled. _I feel so exhausted… I wonder if Keith feels the same?_

“Sure, let us get the others.” Keith agreed and clothed the other boy properly again, before he adjusted his clothes. _How late it is? Half seven in the morning already? Oh shit._

Matt was carrying Katie, while Hunk and Shay were supporting each other. Lance was half asleep on Keith’s back and held Allura’s hand to guide her. As the group reached their dorms they returned tiredly into their rooms. Keith laid Lance down, pushing a kiss to his temple before he attempted to leave.

“Don’t go, sleep here.” Lance whined. _Don’t leave me! I need you…_

“I can’t.” Keith mumbled, shaking his head. _That’s not right. I shouldn’t. Tomorrow you’ll hate me again._

Lance pulled him back stubbornly. “Be my pillow, Keith. Pretty please?” Lance begged, causing Keith to sigh. He laid down next to Lance, soon cuddling with him. The steady heartbeat and breath of Lance made him fall asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: When Keith said, "Half seven in the morning already? Oh shit" It was exactly half seven in the morning ^^" 
> 
> And yes, I love the thought of Keith and Lance singing drunkly "I can't remember to forget you" together ^^


	4. Shitty Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't remind the important details and is getting into trouble... (Drama baby)

The next morning came rather flashy, literally. Keith woke up from the camera flashes of Katie’s phone. “Wakey, wakey Keith!” she grinned. _You’re gonna hate me for these but later on you’ll thank me!_

Keith grumbled and shifted under the blankets, only to find something rather hard underneath him. He cracked his eyes open and looked at the obviously disturbed Lance.

“Eww, you drooled on him!” Katie laughed, before she held her head in pain. _Damn, that was too much alcohol to be a happy little shit in the morning… ugh…_

“Painkiller are in the box over there, near to the table.” Lance mumbled, which Katie accepted gladly. “Between, why are you in my bed?” he directed at Keith.

“You don’t remember?” Keith asked, groaning as his head throbbed. _Tell me this is a joke…_

“I just remember us dancing and partly doing some weird ass games, everything else is a blur.” Lance mumbled and grimaced with pain. _Holy shit, my brain is exploding…_

“Are you serious?!” Keith yelled, hissing in pain afterwards. _No, No way! No way you forgot that make-out session! Boi, I’ll rip your fucking ass open!_

“Don’t yell at me early in the morning! And what’s up with you? I thought we’re good.” Lance replied. _I don’t get this punk!_

“Don’t tell me what to do. And who said we were good now?” Keith laughed bitterly. _You… damn you! It didn’t mean anything anyways… tsk…_

“Tell me this is a joke… We bonded while we were dancing! You said yourself we need to get along, since our friends hang out together.” Lance blamed him. _Why is he making everything so complicated?!_

“As long as you can’t remember this night, you have no right to talk about bonding, you prick!” Keith yelled and jumped up. “And for your information, it was you who insisted I should stay here!” he added, stomping out of the room.

“Okay, did you guys had a fight or anything?” Katie asked dryly. _That reaction was too angry, even for Keith…_

“What?! No! I don’t know what’s his fucking problem!” Lance screeched.

“Maybe he’s just pissed because he has a headache, who knows.” Katie sighed, throwing a bottle and a pill at Lance, before she left to see Allura.

“Why is this guy so hard to understand?! Fucking edgelord! And where is Hunk? I should search for him.” Lance rambled and stood up, halting in his movement. “Why do I feel so sticky?” he asked, glancing inside his boxers. His eyes widened in terror. “Oh no, this is far too much cum for one person! Fuck! Don’t tell me Keith meant… Did I let myself getting fucked by Keith?! Shit, why I can’t remember?! His reaction would make much more sense this way… No way… How?! What amount of alcohol I drank?! I need to talk to him! He seems to remember.” Lance ranted and hurried into the bathroom. He changed his clothes after he had a shower and speeded through the dorms. _How am I supposed to find him?!_ Lance realised he never had asked for Katie’s or Matt’s room number, he was screwed.

“Hey! Lance, was it?” a girl called.

“Shay, thanks god! Are you alright?” Lance asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Hunk had to throw up a couple of times but he’s getting better now. He’s in Allura’s room right now, number 22 in the girls-dorm.” Shay explained, handing Lance her phone number.

“Thanks! Do you know Matt or… Pidge’s number, perhaps?” Lance asked, pocketing the little paper.

“Uhm, I think Matt said something about thirty? I can’t recall it completely, but he mentioned something like scratches on the door as well?” Shay replied. _I wish my memory was better…_

“You are great, I owe you one! I need to go and find someone, please take good care of Hunk! Oh, and he likes you.” Lance smiles as he paced the stairs up. _She is a good girl, I bet they’ll make a cute couple!_

He checked the doors, lurking into some of them. As he passed a room whose door looked like it was attacked with a knife, he knocked. A grumpy Matt opened the door. He seemed surprised to see Lance.

“What a honour for you to be the first person I get to see, after I successfully awoke from my hangover! Would you care to tell me if my roommate is alive?” Matt laughed with a raspy voice.

“Well, he was… before he ran off like a fucking furry!” Lance cursed. _How can he hold these friends with an attitude like that?!_

“Oh, that’s so Keith. Wanna come in?” Matt chuckled. _You guys… It’s just cute…_

“I’d love to but I have to find that jerk. I need to ask him something.” Lance urged. _Something important... How I’ll ask him? Wouldn’t that sound weird? Well, there is no way something like this wouldn’t sound weird…_

“Come in, I’ll call him. He wouldn’t dare to reject my call.” Matt grinned and snatched his phone. “I should give you my number as well, we can text each other.” He added mumbling. Lance agreed as he watched Matt waiting for Keith to answer his call. “If he isn’t taking any calls, I bet he’s on some roof and listening to music.” Matt decided. _He must be bothered by something… to listen to music with a probably bad headache…_

“Okay, thanks buddy! I leave my number here.” Lance said and hurried out.

Matt grabbed his phone and copied the number. As he was about to throw it away, a devilish grin appeared on his face. “Would be a shame if his number would get into Keith’s things.” he pretended and slipped the number under Keith’s blanket.

___

Lance was on the third roof, when he found Keith. He was leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. One of his legs was pulled to his chest, while the other rested on the ground. His headphones were blaring loud music, while Keith hummed the melody and rocked his head and the laying foot in time with the beat.

Lance sat down next to him and watched the guy for a while. “My chemical romance, huh?” Lance said, as he pulled Keith’s headphones off. _He’s pretty like this, not that asshole like…_

“Holy fucking mother of god!” Keith screamed, jumping in surprise. “Say something when you appear out of nowhere, fucking prick!” he hollered. _He fucking tried to kill me!_

“The song is called Party Poison, right?” Lance smiled. _I love it!_

Keith seemed confused but nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t think you know it, though. Just tell me why you are here.” He spoke, a bit calmer than before and grabbed a can of some lemonade Lance hadn’t seen. _At least his taste of music is acceptable._

“Oh, I do listen to a lot of rock and metal, you’d be surprised. Anyways, did you perhaps fucked me last night?” Lance tried to ask as casual as possible. _Smooth Lance, very smooth._

Keith spit his whole drink out and started to cough violently. “What the fuck Lance?!” he asked. How…? _Do I even want to know how he got that idea?!_

“It’s just… my pants were full of… you know and it was so much and your reaction and I just thought maybe we… you know… But after that kind of reaction I guess we haven’t.” Lance started to ramble nervously. _Well, that’s awkward now…_

“Okay, let me get this straight. You found your boxers being in a mess and your first thought was I fucked you?” Keith asked monotone. _I don’t know if I should be impressed or offended…_

“Please don’t say straight like that, I could make so many puns right now, god! But, yeah, I guess you could say so?” Lance mumbled unsure. Keith gave him a deadpanned look. “You can’t blame me! What would you think if you woke up with your boxers filled with cum, another guy sprawled on top of you?!” Lance defended himself.

“What if I refused to tell you what happened?” Keith said, looking at Lance without an expression.

“Which reason would you have to do that?” Lance asked, scanning Keith from top to bottom. “Wait, you still wear that outfit from this morning, don’t you? Strip and show me your boxers.” Lance demanded, blushing violently as he understood how it sounded.

“Did you just asked me to strip for you?” Keith laughed in amusement. _Nice try, make me._

“Stop being stubborn, mullet!” Lance whined embarrassed, crossing his arms.

Keith pulled him on his lap, ghosting with his lips over Lance’s. “What you think we did, hm? I have to admit your drunk self was very addictive and a master of seduction, but the self you are right now isn’t in the slightest as tempting.” Keith whispered. _But you have always the same flustered look when I surprise you, even now… It is somehow adorable…_

“What the-“ Lance started to stutter. “You sat on me, just like now. Except you acted a bit needier back then. I guess I had too many drinks as well. Well, it doesn’t matter. I haven’t fucked you and neither did someone else, that much I can tell you for sure. The rest you’ll have to remember yourself.” Keith interrupted, pushed Lance to the ground and vanished.

Lance stared onto the ground, desperately trying to comprehend the information he just got. “This is the worst!” he groaned. _What in the Bi folks’ name did I do?!_

A random guy entered the roof, smiling at him. “Hey, you’re that guy with the sick dance moves from yesterday, don’t you?! Man, you killed the dancefloor!” he laughed, helping Lance up.

“Thank you, it was a really good party.” Lance laughed. _If we cut out Keith._

“I’m glad, the house it took place in is mine. I always try to match the taste of as many people as possible.” he announced proudly.

“No way, amazing! How you got a location like that for your own?!” Lance asked disbelieving.

“My father donated a lot of money to this school and therefore, he got a own building on the campus. He told me to use it as I please, so I decided to change it into a party location. It’s close enough to get there easily but too far away to get caught by teachers.” he explained.

“Damn, that’s some great shit.” Lance admitted.

“Yeah, right? We’ll have a smaller party with just some of the newbies tonight, would you mind coming? A lot of my friends asked for you, they thought you’re a dancer I hired.” he chuckled.

“I feel honoured, sure thing! When it starts?” Lance agreed.

“At ten, I’ll see you there!” the guy smiled and went back down the stairs.

___

The day went by faster as they thought. Matt, Katie and Keith were talking right now, hanging out in Allura’s room. She had a single room, which was unusual. With only one person living there, it seemed more spacious.

“Hunk just texted me he invited Shay for a milkshake. These two are so pure.” Matt smiled. _I hope it will work out for them…_

“Not all heated like Keith and Lance.” Katie laughed and presented a bunch of photos she took. The group gathered around her. The pictures were blurry but the content was clearly visible. On the first one, Lance and Keith sat on the couch. They were cupping another’s cheek and smiled fondly at another. The second picture showed Keith pinning Lance down on the couch, kissing him deeply, while their hands were exploring the body of the other. The third picture was a bit clearer and included how they danced, Lance arms around Keith’s neck and Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s hips. The last photo, which was probably taken first, pictured them both dancing their best moves, laughing. She showed the photo from the morning as well, on which Keith laid drooling on Lance’s chest.

“My favourite is the one where Keith eats Lance up like an animal!” Katie giggled. _I bet this is his favourite too!_ Keith groaned and cursed under his breath.

“I like the all lovely-dovely one on the dancefloor the most. It’s the perfect mix between romance and sexual tension.” Matt added, trying to talk as serious as he could. _Technically, that’s no lie…_

Katie snorted and tapped something into her phone. Keith’s phone vibrated, followed by Matt’s. “Katie, what you’ve done?!” Keith asked in a warning tone. _I feel some discomforting shit approaching…._

“Relax, I just sent the blackmail material to everyone from our group!” she giggled.

“Good thing I gave you Lance’s number as well, I bet we’ll hear his screeches any second.” Matt laughed, a smug grin on his lips.

Keith’s face went blanc. “Wait, are you telling me Lance received these as well now?!” he panicked. _NO! If he sees these pics… How they even got his number?!_

“Yeah, why?” Matt asked. “Keith buddy, are you alright? Katie he’s pale.” Matt added, concern written over his face.

“Fuck.” Keith muttered. _He’ll know now… He’ll fucking know it… He might be stupid but not dense enough to not get it. Shit… Why I had to touch him anyways?! Why the fuck did I kissed him and how I ended up jerking us off?! I hate this damn guy and I bet he’ll blame me later on!_

“Earth to Keith!” Matt called.

“I think a train of thoughts is crashing him right now, give him a moment.” Katie mumbled, concern in her voice as well.

___

Lance was already meeting up with the guy he met earlier. He was glad it was weekend and that someone could actually abstract him from Keith. They met a group of boys on the third floor. They were friendly and drank peacefully as they talked about god and the world.

“And who are you, dancer of the gods?” one of the guys asked.

“The name’s Lance.” he replied, taking another drink.

“Where did your violent boyfriend went? Did ya finally decided to leave that guy at home?” a guy next to him asked.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have one.” Lance laughed.

“The possessive guy was not your boyfriend? He acted like on.” another guy replied.

“Nah, he just played.” Lance waved it off, feeling a stinging pain in his chest. _Right, he was just playing…_

“Poor boy, just let us dance!” one of the guys said as the male who invited him disappeared.

They were dancing a lot and drinking even more. Lance felt the hungry gazes on his body and the hands who touched him ‘accidently’ He tried his best to don’t mind and started flirting with an attractive guy. Sadly, he went off soon, leaving Lance with the other guys. He grabbed another drink and another, until he felt dizzy.

“Be careful!” one of the guys said.

“Yeah, sorry about that!” Lance apologised, holding his head. _My vision gets blurry and my mind is so foggy… Weird, my thoughts still orbit around Keith’s existence… Woah… my body is getting numb… fuck…_

\---

“Keith!” Allura cried, kicking the door open and jumping on him. _I finally found him!_

Keith could save her at last second from colliding with the floor. “Wow, Allura, calm down! What’s going on?! Did someone hurt or touched you?! Give me a name and I kill him!” Keith said, his face more serious than it could be. _Where is he, I’ll murder these pricks!_

“It’s not me, it’s Lance!” she sobbed, nearly hyperventilating.

“Is he okay?!” Katie asked, getting nervous. _If Allura reacts like this, it must be serious… Shit…_

“This guy, he took him!” she screamed.

“He got kidnapped?! Matt gasped. Keith froze. He remembered the girl from the party, talking about the Galra watching Lance.

“N-No, this weirdo was with him! What was his name?! Dion, Dan?!” Allura panicked. _Fuck, the name! I’m so bad with names!_

“You mean Dylan? The guy who hosts the parties?” Katie asked.

“Yes! That one! I saw them taking and didn’t recognised it at first but I think it’s him! However, since then I can’t find Lance anymore and he isn’t picking up his phone!” Allura rambled.

Keith’s face got dark. “You think he took him to play this weird game of theirs?” he asked. _That’s no good. If Lance acts careless, they could cause him some extensive damage! I hate to admit it but I’m concerned as well… If Dylan chose him…_

Allura nodded and grabbed him by the collar. “I know you don’t get along that well but can you look for him?! Please! This guy behaved really strange and I’m scared he’ll hurt Lance!” she begged. _I know you like him in the depths of your heart, so please, help him to get out!_

“No need to ask, I’ll get him for sure. The others might need a ambulance afterwards, though.” Keith spoke, lifting her up and sitting her on the bed, before he left. His face was calm but his eyes blustered with rage. _Time to kick some asses and commit murder!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's six in the morning, my dear friends.., might start to consider it my update time, lol. And I wrote a long chapter, which i splitted up in two, since it's a lot of stuff to handle... And I love Keith getting fired up to beat the bad guys sooo, enjoy ^^


	5. Hang on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama arrived (But don't worry, I love these dorks so no one will die or anything ^^)

Swiftly, Keith knocked the bodyguards down and pecked into the rooms. Most of them were empty. He heard some dirty laughing from one of the upper floors. He walked up the stairs in complete silence. The first room that caught his attention was extremely fancy looking. Weirdly, the voices seemed to come from a little secondary room.

“You take this better than I thought, pretty face.” one of the guy moaned, as he pushed his dick deeper inside Lance’s throat.  

Keith couldn’t believe his own eyes. Around eight guys were restraining Lance, while the guy with the dirty smile used him as he pleased and some others watched.

“Think he could take you up his ass? He’s really pretty.” another one asked.

Lance was chocking, struggling to get free. Somehow, his body seemed to refuse to work as he asked.

“You’re sure you took the right drugs? He’s a bit too lively for my taste.” the guy on top of him said.

“Can’t be helped.” a second one laughed.

“Aww, he’s crying! Can’t take it anymore? Don’t worry, we’ll make good use of that slutty body of yours.” he teased, forcing his jaw to open more. “Ow, you fucking whore, stop biting!” he cursed and slapped Lance.

“Make me, fucker! I won’t behave as you ask, not in a million years! Let go already!” Lance screamed and wrested himself free but got pulled back by his feet. _Fuck, I can’t move like I want to! Why I didn’t tell anyone I’d go here?!_

“Let go.” Keith’s voice boomed through the room. His hands were in his pockets as he starred the guys down. _Game over, bitches._

“Oh? It seems the king has arrived. You wouldn’t mind us playing with this toy a bit longer, would you?” the guy on top of Lance asked, smugly grinning.

“I think he’ll more likely want to try him, since this guy here behaved so slutty yesterday. Why else would he interrupt us when he normally doesn’t care? I wouldn’t make sense for him to have someone special, am I right, Kogane?” another guy chuckled.

“You know why I’m the king, don’t you?” Keith asked, his voice threatening low as he slowly approached the guys. “And you surely know, what I think about touching my things as well.” he continued, cracking his fingers. “My friends are pretty fond of him. I think there’s no need to remind you, that that means, he’s under my protection.” he spoke louder, cracking his neck. “Also, you mentioned his behaviour from last night, so I suppose you saw he was with me, didn’t you? You guys knew all along, that he is my property and despise that, you dared to touch him?! Who do you worthless pieces of shit you think you are, huh?! You have a lot of nerve to think I’d just watch you trying a gangbang with him!” Keith’s raging voice echoed in the room. His fist landed a hit, causing a brawling. There was no need to mention that Keith knocked them out in no time, being impressed as the drugged Lance punched a guy hard enough to pass out.

“Fuck you and everyone!” Lance yelled and punched him over and over again. _Die! Just die already!_

“Lance, enough.” Keith said, turning the boy's face into his direction. His heart nearly broke as he saw the boy in the state he was in. His bloodshot eyes were puffed from the number of tears he had shed, his lips were trembling and his mouth was covered in semen and blood. He sobbed, not hiding his anger, frustration, pain and anxiety.

Keith tried to pull him closer but Lance pushed him away. “Don’t!” he yelled in panic. “Please don’t, I’m dirty.” he whispered sobbing. _Don’t bedrabble yourself with my filth… This is how you see me all the time, right? Like a worthless piece of shit…_

He jumped slightly, as Keith pulled him in his arms. “Calm down, please. You aren’t dirty, they dirtied you. You are no slut who just does this for fun, Lance. Come on now, let’s get you clean.” Keith offered and pulled him up. _They should be glad they hadn’t stripped him already, otherwise I would’ve cut some dicks off for sure…_

He brought Lance into the bathroom, watching how the other guy cleaned his mouth with pure disgust. His face was almost clean but for some reason, he couldn’t stop spitting blood into the sink. Keith used three fingers to pull Lance’s face into his direction. “This blood is coming from the inside of your mouth, Lance. Please let me take a look.” Keith asked turning the boy’s head up. _I swear if they hurt you even more I’ll go on rampage!_

Lance whined nearly inaudible. “I-It’s alright, no need to be concerned. You better wash your hands now, that stuff is disgusting.” Lance mumbled, shoving Keith’s hand away. _Why do you pretend to care?! Stop pitying me!_

Keith pinned him gently against the wall, pushing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. “See? You aren’t disgusting at all. Let’s go.” he said quickly as he pulled Lance with him. _God, I’m the master of choosing the wrong moment… Who kisses somebody after he was nearly raped?! He must’ve thought I’d strip him and continue what they started! I just wanted to assure him but… argh!_

“H-How can you kiss me like that?” Lance sobbed. _Are you for real?! Don’t you feel grossed out?! There was a fucking dick in my mouth, Keith! How can you kiss that?!_

Keith turned around, staring into Lance’s eyes. “You got the pictures, don’t you?” Keith sighed.

Lance stared at him dumbfounded, seeing his phone laying on a table. He grabbed it, curiously opening his messages while he watched Keith. His face showed disbelief and embarrassment. “Oh.” was all he could say. _So **this** kind of thinks we did! God, some of these pics are pretty good jerkoff material… Okay STOP! Wrong moment to get excited… Wait, did I really thought Keith looked kinda hot, when he sits on me?! I must be hallucinating, no way that’s real!_

“Yeah… We kissed and after some time you got impatient so I jerked you off but you insisted to do the same for me. You weren’t exactly able to do so and got sad, so I… did it for both of us…” Keith explained, distancing himself from Lance with a light flush on his cheeks. _This sounds so stupid right now!_

“That’s the whole story?” Lance reassured himself. _No getting fucked by some stranger in an ally, perhaps? No? Jesus, even drunk Keith took care of me. That’s cute but it sucks…_

“Yes. I admit that I touched you a bit, but just as much as you touched me. If you’d stopped me, I would’ve quitted immediately, even if I was pretty drunk myself.” Keith assured Lance. _That’s true. I would never force myself onto someone._

“Don’t worry, I trust you. If you say so, it’s fine. Sorry for being so drunk, I didn’t mean to cause you trouble. Furthermore, you saved me, again. I’m grateful but it doesn’t change the fact that you make me feel like some weak bitch. I’ll try to avoid meddling in your affairs and do my best to stay away.” Lance spoke, cracking a half-hearted smile as he slowly moved and starred down the stairs. _Keith doesn’t even like me, he shouldn’t be burdened with my stupidities._

“Would you mind getting involved with me a last time?” Keith asked, as he saw Lance struggling. Lance just nodded. Sighing, Keith lifted Lance up and wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist. Lance got embarrassed from having his face that close to Keith’s, so rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. _To be honest, I don’t mind this… I had a chance to get rid of some anger, that’s pretty nice._ “They talked about drugs earlier. Where you think they were in?” Keith asked as he walked down the empty house.

“We had some snacks but I’m pretty sure it was in one of these drinks.” Lance muttered.

“You should eat less snacks and more normal food, you’re a lightweight.” Keith complained. _Far too light… I need to ask Matt and Katie to fatten him up._

“Or you’re just abnormally strong. Lifting a guy taller than yourself and calling him a lightweight, you have some guts.” Lance snorted. _Stupid Keith! But that mullet, it looks so fluffy right now… If he would notice if I touch it?_

“You are taller by what, two centimetres?” Keith chuckled and shook his head. _Nice try Lance but you won’t win in height._

Lance smiled, humming a melody. “Are you singing something from My Chemical Romance just now?” Keith asked surprised. _This guy really is something._

“Yeah, I was in the mood for it. Talking about moods, I thought your body would detonate when you started to yell. Honestly, I never saw you like that before and you’re yelling at me all the time.” Lance remembered. _It was kinda scary… I understand, why they call him the king… no one would dare to disobey him… except for me and his friends…_

“Well, you could say I get pissed when people gang up on others. I don’t say you’re weak but twelve people drugging one boy? That are twelve too many.” Keith grumbled. _And that was one unwanted dick too much in his mouth!_

“Somehow you seem like a big softy with just a grumpy face right now.” Lance giggled.

“That’s the cause of the drugs, don’t imagine things.” Keith hushed. _Idiot, I’m not a stone!_

Lance smiled secretly, letting himself getting carried to the dorms. He inhaled Keith's scent, getting oddly calm. “By the way, as the Dylan guy left, I saw security and stuff. What did ya do about that? Do you came in like some agent?” Lance mused. _That were damn broad guys…_

“Idiot, I kicked them into a deep sleeping session. What you thought I’ve done, Smalltalk?” Keith snorted. _You really don’t think I’d safe you, huh? Jeez, you are dense as fuck…_

“Isn’t that too delinquent-like behaviour?” Lance teased. _I somehow like it, though._

“This delinquent saved your ass, literally, so shut up.” Keith mumbled.

“This delinquent is grabbing my ass just now, sooo-“ “Oh my god, Lance! These things I’m holding are pretty much your thighs and not your ass! I can differ between things like that.” Keith chuckled, sighing and entered the building. _Believe me, I had a great grip on your ass last night but I think it’s better if I don’t say that out loud now… Though your flushed face would be tempting… Nevermind._

“Lance, what you would’ve done if I didn’t came right now?” Keith asked, causing Lance to look up in surprise.

“I would’ve probably tried to escape and would’ve struggled with all my might.” he shrugged. _Even if it was useless…_

“And if that wasn’t enough?” Keith whispered. _I need to know… I need to hear you needed me…_

“Then I would’ve been screwed, I guess.” Lance said, adverting his gaze.

They knocked onto a door. “Lance! Thanks god, are you okay?!” Allura asked, letting out a relieved sound.

“Yeah, just like to use the king as personal means of transport.” Lance responded cheekily. They were in Allura’s room, closing the door behind themselves.

“Are you really okay?” Hunk asked, feeling guilty, since he went on a date and didn’t told Lance about it.

“Yeah, just got some trouble with shitheads, no big deal.” he laughed awkwardly. _Don’t let them see. Be strong. No big deal…_

“Don’t talk big, Lance. These are your friends, you said it yourself, remember? You should tell them the truth.” Keith urged, crossing his arms. _You’re a brave guy to put on a mask but I saw your destroyed face… You even look terrible right now…_

“What truth? Lance?” Katie asked, starring at him.

“That he was drugged and nearly got gangraped.” Keith sighed, causing the room to get covered in sounds of disbelief and horror.

“Not again.” Hunk teared up and pulled Lance into a tight embrace. _Why always you?! I pray for you every night!_

“Again?” Katie whispered to herself, wondering what Hunk meant. Keith noticed the line as well.

“It’s fine buddy, I’m alright.” Lance grinned, ruffling through the other male’s hair. “I’m just tired, I hope you guys don’t mind if I go to bed now.” he added, trying to escape the situation. He hated the pity of others. The whole group pulled him back, embracing him tightly. Keith nodded and left in silence.

\---

The next days were a real hard task for Lance. The drug’s aftereffects were seismic, causing him to stagger and slur sentences occasionally. To Lance’s discomfort, the effects were still lasting on Monday. He tied to kill the time. In every lesson, he got watched by his friends. Even in the breaks he was treated and protected like a hunted treasure. In a free second, he distanced himself from everything and was planning to head outside. The thought of being unable to eat in the cafeteria was too much of a bother for him. Unfortunately, he bumped into Keith, like he did so often.

“Sorry pal!” he slurred as he was caught in Keith’s arms. _This seems to get a sport for us, haha!_

“Why aren’t you in your room?! Are you planning to learn something in this state?! Pathetic!” Keith judged. _Somehow, I feel like I’m having a déjà vu…_

“You smell really nice. Reminds me of flowers.” Lance mused. _I never noticed, he looks pretty good and smells nice. Weird…_

“Oh no, no again! I won’t carry you to the infirmary a second time! In fact, I carried you already way too often! I gave you a piggyback ride, I carried you bridal style and so on. It’s time to stop!” Keith warned him. _It might be a good muscle training for me but your health isn’t going to keep up with this shit._

“Don’t worry, I’m fine! But you smell really nice.” Lance admitted, sniffing Keith’s hair. He hummed in approval as the scent dazed his mind. Keith grabbed Lance’s chin and stared into his eyes. “What?” Lance asked.

“Nothing.” he mumbled and took a step back, watching Lance slipping from his grip, down on the floor. Angry, he pulled the boy back on his feet, pushing his knee between Lance’s legs and pinned him to a wall. Lance felt himself shudder at the sudden contact. Keith was slightly panicking as the boy started to cry.

“Please, remove this leg.” he sobbed and started to gasp for air. Keith noticed how scared Lance stared at the hands who pinned him against the wall.

“Are you… perhaps afraid of physical contact?” Keith noticed, immediately slackening his grip. Lance started to droll, chocking while he gasped for air. Keith looked around. No one was there. “Hey, Lance! Calm down boy, calm down. It’s alright, okay? It’s alright. I’m here. I won’t hurt you.” Keith spoke softly, as he gently caressed Lance’s cheeks. Lance clutched Keith’s shirt, breathing heavily. Keith wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy. “Were you…touched against your will by someone before the party? Perhaps raped?” Keith asked. He didn’t mean to ask, but Lance’s reaction was putting him on edge.

“Almost.” Lance chocked out, trembling in fear. He felt Keith’s grip on him tightening. Keith’s other hand stroke gently through his brown hair.

“May I ask who?” Keith whispered. _Fuck, that’s not my business… How often I intend to do that? I kissed him, I touched him, I protected him, I argued with him, we bonded, I carried him around… I even jerked him off… What is my gay mind planning to do next, holding him?! What the fuck do I want from him?! Why do I care now?! We talk about Lance! How can he look so vulnerable right now?! But other men touching him… Jesus Christ, I want to kill that rapist guy and anyone who hurt Lance…_

“A Galra member.” Lance whimpered. “My sister was dating one and when she broke up, he ran her over with a car. I went to their base to beat the guy up and I did b-but…” Lance chocked, getting slowly calmed by Keith. “His companion got me a-and tried to… touch me and stuff… I-I could escape b-but…” Lance sobbed, pressing his head into Keith’s shoulder. He could feel the almost violent grip on him.

“I don’t belong to them, Lance, just in case you believed these rumours. They try to recruit me from time to time. I have some things to settle with them as well. Do they still approach you?” Keith wanted to know. _So that’s what Hunk meant with ‘not again’ at that time… He dealt with more shit I would’ve thought…_

“Not really but the guy I punched half dead swore revenge.” Lance gave back, clenching Keith’s shirt. _Why are my knees like jelly?_

“Are they the reason for this scar?” Keith continued, pointing at Lance’s stomach.

“Yes, they were trying to slit me open.” Lance laughed with a trembling voice. “I wish they had, then I wouldn’t be standing here, crying in your arms like a fool.” he added quietly. _You must be tried of me…_

“If it bothers you too much, you can go. I don’t need you to cling onto me like a burden.” Keith hissed. Lance jumped back, pain written all over his face. “No, Lance, wait! I didn’t mean to say that!” Keith called, as Lance staggered away. _Fuck, why?! Why did my fucking anxiety kick in now?! Shit, I do care! I fucking care!_

“But you did! I thought after all what happened, you wouldn’t be that much of an asshole! I thought about being able to stop hating you! Seems like I was terribly wrong! At least I know now how you think about me!” Lance screamed. _I knew it, I knew it all along! Why my heart aches like that?!_

“Fuck, I hate myself!” Keith cried when he ran after Lance. He saw Lance leaving the schoolgrounds. “Lance, stop!” he called, as a car speeded up and got Lance The impact caused sounds, painfully similar to breaking bones. Keith saw the lifeless body hit ground, covered in blood. “Lance!” he screamed and pulled Lance up. He saw the car leaving. “Fucking Galra!” he shouted, grabbed Lance’s phone and called for an ambulance.

“Hello?” a voice asked.

“Hello, here is Keith Kogane. A friend of mine was attacked by the Galra. They hit him with a car and he is bleeding pretty badly. His roommate told me he was hospitalizes till a week ago. His name is Lance McClain and we are at the campus of the University Altea right now.” Keith rambled, his voice trembling. _Hang on Lance, hang on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is about to come soon, so stay tuned!


	6. I hate you, I... love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dorks are dorks and get hit by something called emotions

Two weeks passed. Lance was still hospitalized, putting his friends on edge. Since his state was still critical, only Hunk as his closest friend was allowed to visit him. Keith had found the paper Matt had putted on his bed and pondered if he should try to write Lance a message. Furthermore, the class had gained three new pupils, which Keith deemed as extremely suspicious. Hunk had discussed with Shiro that he would come a bit later to school than normally, since the visiting times were not very long. He brought Lance also the information from the lessons. His friends waited patiently for Hunk to return.

___

“Hey buddy, how are you?” Hunk asked as he entered the room.

“Hey Hunk, look wo got rid of the IV!” Lance celebrated.

“Nice man! You look a lot better now. The others will be glad to hear you’re getting better. Everyone is on edge since they heard from Keith what happed.” Hunk admitted.

“Why you have to mention him now?” Lance groaned. _Just his name is enough to ruin my mood._

“Come on Lance, he cares as well.” Hunk sighed. _He blames himself all the time…_

“As if.” Lance pouted. _This ass isn’t even a bit concerned about me…_

“He asked me yesterday about your wellbeing. Keith is really not as bad as you think. He even made notes for us every time I’m away to visit you.” Hunk tried to convince his friend. _I know you guys had a rough start but couldn’t you give each other a chance?_

“More like for you.” Lance hissed.

“Why won’t you give him a chance?” Hunk asked, sitting on the side of Lance’s bed.

“I told him about my sister and what happened to me at that time. He just… he pushed me away, Hunk! He was an asshole! I gave him a chance, I really tried to, but he didn’t even cared! I-I cried in front of him! I let him see my fucking emotions and he?! He called me a burden!” Lance sobbed, angrily wiping his tears away. _He treated me like a fucking nuisance!_

Hunk fell silent. “That’s odd, I swear I saw him being concerned.” Hunk said, trying to understand the given information. _Maybe I should ask Keith about it…_

“That’s probably the guilt for chasing me outside. He doesn’t care, Hunk.” Lance sobbed bitterly. _He will never. The expression after his harsh rejection, it was just a façade he tried to keep up, a mask that crumbled._

“But when you were in trouble, he saved you.” Hunk argued. _And he was furious, I can tell._

“Because he is against people ganging up on others, he told me. It has nothing to do with me as person. I know that you’d like us to get along, Hunk. I would’ve preferred it too, since we have the same friends but it’s impossible with his shitty attitude.” Lance snivelled.

A bandage was wrapped around his forehead. His arms and legs were partly wrapped in bandages as well. Around his chest and his left shoulder was something like a splint, restricting him from moving properly. In addition, his whole body was covered in bruises and a few patches were even in his face. His body hadn’t recovered completely from his last hospitalisation, which made the damage even worse. As Hunk was about to answer, the doctor entered the room.

“Mister McClain, the results of your blood analysis came. You seem to be in a good state. If your body allows it, you might be able to leave the hospital today.” he announced, smiling at the child-like reaction Lance and Hunk had. They squealed and wrapped their arms around each other. “We talked with your parents, mister McClain. They approved of your discharge, if I make sure mister Garret will take care of you.” the doctor added.

“Of course, I will!” Hunk promised.

“You think we could make it in time to surprise the others?” Lance asked, grinning.

“Sure.” Hunk grinned back and started to pack up Lance’s belongings.

___

Keith on the other hand, was everything but patient. “ _If I hadn’t said this shit, he wouldn’t have decided to run out and wouldn’t be in hospital now. It’s all my fault. Besides, these little shits all look at me like I’m a criminal. I bet they think I ran him over and called the ambulance afterwards to cover up my motive. Tch, fucking pricks. I just want to know if he is okay. It’s not like I care that much but this time, I feel at fault.”_ Keith thought to himself.

It knocked on the door. “Come in, Hunk.” Shiro called, continuing to write stuff on the board.

The door opened and caused the whole room to mumble. “Look who’s back in business.” Lance laughed, coughing violently.

Hunk helped him to enter the room. “Don’t overdo it, the doctor said you should go easy on it or you’ll need to go back in no time.” Hunk reminded him in a warning tone.

“It’s okay, my big softy. I’m perfectly fine.” Lance smiled. _Such a worrywart._

“Every time you say that, you end up in a breakdown.” Keith commented, causing the class to laugh. _And that’s not even a lie._

“Yeah, I missed you too, asshole.” Lance remarked in sarcasm. _What you said about him being concerned, Hunk? His face screams: drop dead!_

“Lance, when you don’t feel well, feel free to leave the lessons. Your health is far more important.” Shiro insisted, getting a smile and a nod from Lance. _Hopefully, he recovered properly._

“See, that’s how you should behave towards someone who was hospitalized.” Lance mocked. B _ut I guess you don’t even knows how to behave, since you're the one bringing people in there._

“Oh sorry, should I perhaps offer to carry you around again?” Keith remarked dryly. _Like the big baby you are._

“I’d prefer if you wouldn’t. In the end, you might decide to throw me in front of a car again.” Lance hissed bitterly. _Or maybe a train this time? What’s more convenient?_

“You wouldn’t dare to believe just one fucking second, that this damn car was sent by me, would you?” Keith hissed back, getting angry. _You can hate me as much as you want but don’t you dare to doubt my morals._

“Who knows? You hate me anyways.” Lance said monotone, shrugging his shoulders. _I wouldn’t be surprised, if he’d decide to stab me._

“Did you hit your head or anything?! I called the ambulance and took care of your bleedings, you shitty bastard!” Keith exclaimed. _How can you be so ungrateful?! If I wouldn’t have been there, you would be dead by now!_

“Yes Keithy-boy, I hit my head! I was flung onto the street, if I might freshen up your memories! That behaviour proves nothing! You could’ve planed this all along!” Lance yelled. _You and your damn excuses!_

The two guys got warning looks from Shiro. “After getting pulled out of this situation by me, you still think I despise you enough to do this?! Listen, I don’t like you, you know that but if I despised you as much as you insist I do, I would’ve watched you getting raped, instead of saving you! I hate you but I don’t mean to harm you or anything! Get that into your head!” Keith snubbed. _Idiot… Why has this guy not even a little bit faith in me?! I saved him, didn’t I_ _?_

“Oh come on, don’t give me that. I made the mistake to tell you about my past and got pushed away. You are nothing but a bastard who thinks he’s the king but behaves like scum.” Lance laughed dryly. “Shiro, I don’t feel well. Would you mind giving me the worksheets, I’ll do them in my room.” Lance asked the teacher.

“Sure, here you go. Rest well.” Shiro approved, watching the boy leaving.

On his way to the dorms, Lance face distorted, as he ran into one of the guys who were about to rape him a few weeks ago. To his surprise, they looked worse than him. “Oh no, don’t come near us!” one of them shouted, shaking with fear.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! We guys have still some business!” Lance spat through gritted teethes and was about to attack them.

“No need princess, your little boyfriend is beating us up since two weeks, it’s enough! We understood that you are his!” one of them whined.

“Listen up, you little shits! I don’t belong to anyone! I don’t care what he might’ve told you but I’m not his and if I need revenge, I’ll get it myself, understood?!” Lance yelled. _Who this bastard thinks he is?! Going around and making it sound like I’m a item!_

The guys looked at each other in confusion. “So, the rumours about you being his bitch are not true?” one of them asked.

Now Lance was dumbfounded. One of the guys reached for his phone, showing Lance a picture. It was obviously taken at the one time Keith had made out with him in the hallway, although it was just meant for teasing purpose. “This photo was sent around. It was stated that you’re his new pet.” the guy explained.

Lance’s look grew even more confused. “I don’t understand.” Lance admitted.

“I see, so you don’t know?” one of the guys sighed. “See, this boy had a lot of… you could say toys. His lovers were mostly newcomers, which had the sole purpose to fuck with him. My sister was stupid enough to fall for him and got hurt. She told me he tried to rape her in a half drunken state. She changed the university afterwards. I have nothing against you, it’s more like I wanted to take revenge on him. He hurt someone important to me, so I wanted to hurt someone important to him. It’s as easy as that.” he explained.

“Wait, so you planed this whole thing for the sole purpose of hurting him?” Lance assured himself, being on edge. _I got pulled into this shit because he fucked around?! Seriously?!_

“Yes. You’ve seen how he is. It’s hard to hurt him physically, so we tried to get him at his emotions.” the first guy confirmed.

“And that’s why you idiots thought it was fine to involve someone, who you aren’t even sure of if he is actually close to Keith?! He hates me, we are rivals! I’m the last person he’d care personally about! He just saved me, because I’m close to his friends!” Lance shouted angrily.

“No, no, no! We were pretty sure! At the party, we had some persons to check you two out! He usually just touches the person he deems as his! Also, you two were seen kissing, so we thought you were his next victim!” the first guy disagreed.

“And instead of warning the deemed victim, you decide to rape it?! What kind of logic is that?! We were just kissing because we were drunk as fuck!” Lance yelled. _Do you guys have no brain?! This must be some sick joke!_

“But you were the only one he approached! He has normally every month a new person around, doesn’t matter which gender! There was just you!” the second guy explained.

“We were some of his victims as well! That’s why we decided to revenge our friend’s sister and ourselves! That boy is a player and it doesn’t matter if you aren’t his boyfriend yet, he’ll claim you for sure. He wouldn’t come after us, if he had no interest in using you later on! Please, believe us! He’ll be sweet and push you away consicutiveley, over and over again, till you finally break and give yourself in his hands! He isn’t called ‘King’ because he’s brutal but because he gets everything he wants.” the first one mentioned.

Lance looked at them in disbelief. His brain couldn’t comprehend the given information. To his disfavour, Keith came around the corner, freezing as he saw Lance with the rapists. “I just wanted to go and take a piss in peace and what I get to see? Haven’t I told you already to stay the fuck away from him?! You guys never learn, huh?!” Keith laughed bitterly. _If they touch him just once, some lives will end!_

“Shut the fuck up and leave! This is none of your business! I hang out with who I want and we have nothing to do with each other!” Lance hissed. _Acting like I couldn’t defend myself, damn asshole! Trying to make me look weak, aren’t we?!_

Keith met him with a stare of disbelief. “Lance, this guy shove his cock down your throat! Are you out of mind?!” Keith gasped, taken aback from Lance’s behaviour. Sure, he knew what Lance thought about him but siding with the guys who raped him? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“You don’t need to try it, I know what makes you tick!” Lance laughed bitterly and hurried off. “And if you punch them one more time, I’ll tell our teacher about it!” he added.

“What the fuck have you bastards told him?!” Keith hissed. _God, how should I approach him, when he hates me even more with every fucking time he sees me?!_

“Just the truth, little slut. Why do you care? Are we taking your precious toy away? Must feel bad to save someone from getting raped and still being the bad guy, huh?” one of them grinned. Keith felt a punch on the back of his head, he stumbled forward, getting pushed against a wall. A hand silenced and urged him to swallow a pill. “Boss, he’s yours.” the guys said and went off, as a bigger and stronger guy pushed Keith against the lockers.

Keith felt his mind getting hazy. His face got red and his breath hitched. “Seems like the effect is already kicking in, huh? You’re already hard.” the guy smirked, enjoying how Keith quivered powerlessly. Keith’s voice got hoarse, as he called for someone. He knew that no one on the campus would help him, except for his friends. He held back the sobs as the guy stripped his shirt off and started to grab him. “It’s funny to see you like this, even though you insist you don’t like it.” he laughed.

His laugh died down, as a textbook hit him. “Let him go and fuck off!” Lance yelled, nearly falling to the ground as he could identify the person beneath the guy. “Keith?!” he gasped. _Why the fuck is he topping Keith?!_

“Oh? How cute. Did you made a new friend? He’s pretty, I should take him first. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” the guy laughed and stood up.

“N-No! Take me! Fuck me! I’m fine with it.” Keith panted. “L-Lance, run. Run away!” Keith chocked out, breathing heavily. _Not him, not again… He had this feeling twice, he shouldn’t feel it a third time! I’m a piece of shit anyways, so fuck me as you please… Don’t hurt this boy, please…_

“No way.” Lance hissed, kicking the guy down. Keith was impressed by Lance’s force. Oddly, the guy just smirked and disappeared. “Keith buddy, can you hear me?” Lance asked, patting Keith’s cheek gently. _Oh lord, he looks like shit! What happened in the five minutes I was away?! Since when is he letting his guard down?!_

“Lance, take me!” he breathed, jerking upwards as the boy sat over him. _Fuck, I’m so horny… Jesus Christ, my body is so hot…_

“Did he drug you?! You’re sweating and red and… hard?” Lance mumbled and putted Keith’s shirt back on. _Okay, don’t tell me this guy gave him some sex-drug?! Perhaps Viagra or something… I may hate him but he doesn’t deserve that…_

“They made me swallow some kind of pill.” Keith breathed, whimpering needy. He stared at Lance, begging for release. “Help me, please! Fuck me!” he whined. _Shit, I need some dick… Doesn’t matter who, fuck me… Lance… come on Lance… use me like the bitch I am…_

“I have to admit you make a pretty erotic face right now but you won’t get me to the point where I’d fuck you. You’re not yourself, Keith. I’ll help you but we won’t do it.” Lance responded, as he lifted the other teen up with a pained face. _Damn, I forgot about my arm! Doesn’t matter now, I have to get this troublemaker into his room… I pray no one will see us…_

As Keith intended to grab Lance’s shirt, he pulled it a bit down. It was far enough to see his shoulder, which seemed to hurt a lot. “Don’t carry me, you’re hurt.” Keith mumbled, grinding against Lance’s crotch, as the guy hurried to the dorms.

“Stop spouting nonsense. If I let you walk, we’ll take too long. The break will begin soon and the half university will see you like this, I definitely won’t let this happen. You could say we’re even now.” Lance said, fumbling the keys out of Keith’s pants. He opened the door and laid Keith on his bed, pondering what he could do.

“Please, fuck me Lance! I need it now… so badly!” Keith groaned in pain, staring at his throbbing erection. _What am I even talking?! I mean, he sure is hot but he’s Lance! … Maybe I want him, because he’s Lance? Jesus, make it stop!_

“I won’t.” Lance insisted. Keith wrapped his legs around the other male’s hips, pulling him on top. He rocked his hips, moaning as he got the friction he wanted so badly. Lance was conflicted. The boy looked seriously good. A lustful gaze, flushed face, bangs sticking to his forehead and wanting sounds leaving his mouth. His shirt was ride up, granting a look of Keith’s v-line and abs.  Lance felt a shot of arousal running through his body. “K-Keith, stop it!” he demanded, siting the boy up. _God, I have to make sure he never swallows these pills again!_

“B-but i-it hurts so bad.” Keith sobbed, seeming seriously troubled. _He doesn’t want me… What I’ve expected? Haha, I’m such a loser… Begging to be fucked by my rival…_

Lance couldn’t believe his own actions but he lifted Keith up, pulled his boxers down, threw him back onto the bed and sucked Keith’s dick into his mouth. Keith sat up, moaning loudly. He got a tight grip on Lance’s hair and chanted Lance’s name. Lance licked over Keith’s tip, nudging his tongue under Keith’s foreskin. Keith came immediately, shuddering violently.  His torso slumped back onto the bed. He seemed exhausted but is erection was still up. Lance slowly sucked on Keith’s dick, having trouble to hold the boy’s hips in their place. Keith came again, being relieved as he felt his dick softening. He couldn’t deny that his ass felt wet, begging for attention. A popping sound pulled him back in the present, as he saw Lance getting up from his knees, wiping the cum from his mouth. He couldn’t really assign what Lance had to do with his release, until his head completed the puzzle.

“L-Lance?” he whimpered. “I-I’m so s-sorry! I-I forced y-you to d-do something l-like this…” Keith started to stutter. _Oh my god! Lance just blew me! He gave me a fucking blowjob! Why?! Is he insane?! Does he realize what he has done?!_

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Like I said, were even now.” Lance replied, smiling softly at the other while he intended to hide his flushed face. _Oh my god! How the fuck did I end up blowing Keith?! My bi brain has no chills! But he looked so sexy… Fuck… I should go…_

“Wait.” Keith said, pulling him back. He sat faster on top of the other than Lance could've imagine. Keith shove Lance’s shirt up, taking closer looks at the bruises. “They did all of this? The Galra?” Keith asked, feeling anger boiling in his heart. _I don’t care if he hates me, I have to protect him… With all I’ve got…_

“Yeah…” Lance said inaudible. He had to restrain himself as Keith shifted back and forth while he inspected the wounds. _Is he for real?! I’ll end up penetrating his sweet ass if this keeps up!_

“You’re poking me.” Keith stated, rubbing with a bit more force on Lance’s hips. Lance chocked out a muffled moan. “I could help out.” Keith offered, frowning as Lance refused. “Come on, I’ll please you for sure.” Keith pouted. _Let me make you cum again…_

“N-No! Your mind is fogged from the drugs, Keith! You don’t want that!” Lance called in panic. _This is not Keith, Keith doesn’t want me!_

“You aren’t under drugs, so does that mean you wanted to suck me off? That means you like me, yay!” Keith giggled, throwing his arms around Lances neck. He pulled immediately back, as he heard Lance hissing when he got in touch with the damaged shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled, resting his head on the other shoulder.

“Keith, stop grabbing my dick.” Lance sighed, shaking his head as the other boy pouted. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice? Dork.” Lance laughed. _Okay, somehow, he is cute…_

“So what? Are you going to walk around with a boner?” Keith mumbled, poking into the tent in Lance’s jeans.

“Stop touching it! I’ll go and jerk somewhere off, so move.” Lance said hastily, already feeling how his brain was about to give in to Keith’s temptation.

“Do it here.” Keith said, straddling Lance’s lap. “I like your cumming face.” Keith smirked. _I like when you cum for me… looking at me…_

“Buddy, aren’t you getting a bit weird?” Lance laughed nervously. _Jeez, he is too serious with this…_

“Why? I just think you won’t be that successful with masturbation when your arms look like this. You need the other one, right? You write with your right and your left is damaged badly. Something like jerking off would worsen your state, don’t you agree? I would be easier if someone would help you.” Keith purred, shoving Lance against the wall and locking eyes with him, as he let his hand slip into the boy’s underwear. “Woah, you’re pretty wet down here.” Keith chuckled, causing Lance to whine in embarrassment. Keith still sat on his lap, watching Lance’s face slowly giving in to the pleasure.

“T-That’s not r-right… Ah!... I shouldn’t let you do something like t-this… not in the state you’re in…” Lance panted hardly. _B-But your hand feels so good right now… argh, I need to stop him! He’ll regret this later!_

Keith lifted his hips a bit up, kissing Lance dominantly. His tongue entered the tanned boy’s mouth with ease. Lance could feel the salvia dripping from their mouths, moaning at the wet sounds. The kiss felt unexpectedly good. He started to buck his hips up, making Keith fasten the pace. His breath got faster, he started to tremble, whimpering Keith’s name as he saw the boy’s satisfied smile. He climaxed hardly, melting into Keith’s supportive grip. He managed to give Keith a sloppy kiss. “T-Thanks.” he breathed. His breath hitched, as Keith licked the cum of his hands. “K-Keith, that’s dirty!” Lance shouted, stopping him.

“You think? Wasn’t it you who sucked me of twice and swallowed bravely?” Keith pouted. _Shit, I want to taste more of him… What is this feeling?_

Lance was at a loss of words. “Can you stop acting so lewd in front of me?! It’s confusing!” Lance complained. _And it turns me on… more than it should!_

Keith chuckled, kissing Lance deeply for a last time, before he backed off, falling into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

“Tell me, who are you? The cute and caring guy you were just now or the hateful edgelord? If you continue like this, I might start to fall for you, so you better stop, before things get ugly.” Lance sighed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple and pulled the blanket over him. Lance looked at the peacefully sleeping boy, leaving the room with mixed feelings.

As he walked over the campus, Shiro stopped him, a deeply concerned expression on his face. “Lance, are you feeling better?” he asked, sounding on edge.

“Yeah, a bit. May I ask what’s stressing you out?” he replied.

“Well, Keith disappeared after he claimed to go to the toilet. I fear he’s skipping again. Furthermore, I found drugs in front of his locker. It might be that he got involved into troublesome things again.” Shiro sighed.

“No!” Lance exclaimed, getting nervous as Shiro stared with an unreadable expression at him. “I-I mean, I saw Keith, leaving, I mean. There was a guy, bulling him. He was acting weird and told me he was drugged. I brought him to his room. He has nothing to do with this!” Lance assured him, an honest expression on his face.

“Is that so? Keith was bullied? And you are surly not just covering up for him?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“It’s true! I haven’t seen this guy before but I threw my textbook after him!” Lance insisted.

“Why you had to throw it?” Shiro asked curiously.

“B-because… He was touching Keith… Keith saved me from a group of weird guys before and they swore revenge, so I think it was one of them. He did nothing wrong! Please, believe me!” Lance begged.

Shiro reached into his backpack, handing Lance a book. “It wasn’t perhaps this one you threw?” he smirked, reading Lance’s name written on the cover. He ruffled through the confused boy’s hair. “I’m glad you guys are actually getting along, at least somehow.” Shiro said, returned the book and went into the direction of Keith’s dorm room.


	7. I don't like you! Maybe? Screw it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted kids having a hard time

“Keith?” Shiro spoke, entering the room.

“Shiro? Oh shit.” Keith muttered, immediately remembering what happened. _Jesus, anyone would be fine, why him?!_

“Guess who I happened to meet as I was about to beat your delinquent ass for skipping classes.” Shiro smirked, closing the door. _We’ll see how he reacts._

“Oh no, don’t give me this Big-Bro™ talk now.” Keith groaned. _Come on, let me recover from my trauma first! I forced my rival to suck my dick!_

“I won’t. You know, I met Lance, coming from your dorm room. You should thank him later. If it wasn’t for his information, I would’ve kicked your ass.” Shiro smiled. _And believe me, I would’ve kicked your gay ass so hard, you wouldn’t even dare to take a shit without my permission._

“Stop that, it’s gross.” Keith muttered. _God, he thinks I skipped classes with Lance? Urgh, why?!_

“Come on, I know you like him.” Shiro teased. _You glance a bit too often at him, you little obvious idiot. It is cute, though._

“Stop it!” Keith screeched, pulling the blanket over his head. “And I don’t like him.” Keith insisted stubbornly. _He acts like he just found out his brother had his first crush!_

“Really, that’s a pity, don’t you think so too, Lance?” Shiro said with a smirk. _He will totally fall for it…_

“What?! Lance no, I don’t hate you I just-“ Keith stopped his hasty excuse as he realized that Lance wasn’t there and Shiro just teased him. “You are a dickhead of brother.” Keith pouted, hiding his embarrassed face _. Oh my lord, why did I fell for something like that?! Someone, shoot me already!_

“I love you too. However, we need to talk. Lance wasn’t really… you could say detailed with his information. He just said that some guys ‘touched’ you and you saved him from a group of ‘weird guys’ before. I need to know what exactly is meant with ‘touching’, ‘weird’ and ‘saving’. Is he referring to some troublesome shit like beating persons up or does he mean sexual harassment?”, Shiro asked, leaning against the closet. _Somehow, I am a bit concerned… Lance was never so nervous towards me… Keith’s face doesn’t look that good either…_

“The second option.” Keith admitted after a while.

“I want details, Keith. About both incidents, preferably.” Shiro said, his voice calm but certain.

“The first time was at the party. You know, the ones the rich kids do every week? Some weirdos always bring some guys and girls the day after, for… having ‘fun’. One of them dragged Lance along and uhm… Well Allura saw it and told me, so I went to get him. They wanted revenge and gave me some weird drugs to make me more… willing… I don’t know why he was there but he brought me here.” Keith rambled, trying to give Shiro as little information as he could.

“Hold on, are we talking here about rape?! Are you okay? Is Lance okay?” Shiro asked, his face getting dark. _I want murder. If I ever see those guys, someone should pray I don’t kill them instantly…_

“Yeah. However, we weren’t hurt. After all, the guys seemed to have attacked Lance because of me, trying to get revenge or something. I was too far away when they talked to him.” Keith said dryly, getting forced to tell the whole story from the beginning. _Shit, Shiro will feel like he has to be the big protective brother… Fuck, why he had to meet Lance?!_

“Keith, I want their names, now.” Shiro demanded sternly. _I don’t care, if I get thrown out, I’ll kill them all._

“That won’t do anything! I’ve beaten them up like shit! Even if I told you their names, you couldn’t do anything! If you talk to them, I will get suspended for violent behaviour!” Keith yelled in frustration. _They will tell Shiro what I have done and then he’ll have to punish all of us! With my background, I can kiss the college goodbye!_

“So you are saying, the guys look like shit right now? Did you punched them like you do when you lose your temper?” Shiro asked monotone. _I can’t take it amiss, I wouldn’t have acted any better…_

“Of course! These fucking bitches touched him and one of them shove his filthy cock into Lance’s mouth! How else should I react?! They can be glad they are still alive!” Keith screamed furiously, tearing his hair. _I couldn’t forgive myself, if he got hurt any further!_

“I guess I wouldn’t react any better. Anyways, thanks, that’s all I need.” Shiro said, turning around. _Time to kill some bastards._

“Wait, what?!” Keith asked in distress. _Is he for real?! Where is the speech about right behaviour and all?! I am concerned, is he okay?! Did he hit his head?!_

“You said it yourself, didn’t you? You were the one who punched them. It won’t be that hard to find out who they are. I just need to look for the most badly injured ones.” Shiro smirked, leaving the room. _And I will find them for sure..._

“What the… Aren’t you mad?!” Keith called.

“Normally, I’d be more than mad but considering that you did it to prevent a friend from getting raped, I think that’s okay.” Shiro answered.

“Lance is not my friend!” Keith groaned. _Come on Shiro, take me serious for once!_

“Sure, if you say so.” Shiro chuckled, leaving Keith alone. _You’re totally nuts about him!_

___

Keith stared into the mirror of his closet. “What? Don’t stare like that!” he shouted at himself, sighing, as he started to talk to himself. “Look, I get what you mean, really. I just don’t know how to call it. I wouldn’t consider Lance my friend, but I can’t exactly say I’m not his friend either. He basically is okay, when he isn’t harassing me or is just the kind of asshole he is. He is okay and somehow… attractive? It pisses me off! What even is this guy?! Why can’t we get along normally?!” Keith screamed at his reflection, getting frustrated.

“When you’re done with screaming at yourself, could you listen to me?” Katie smirked. _This guy is about to fall head over heels for our Spanish beauty!_

“Since when are you there?!” Keith asked and jumped slightly. _Oh my god, can this day get any more embarrassing?!_

“A while.” Katie replied, still wearing the expression Keith wanted to punch out of her face. _Basically, from the start…_

“How much you heard?” Keith asked, already guessing he was screwed. _Please, say you just got here…_

“Pretty much everything.” Katie confirmed, earning a groan from Keith. “Wanna talk about it?” she asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Keith sat down next to her, on leg pulled to his chest. “Only if you promise you won’t tell Shiro or Matt.” Keith said. _She’ll find out nevertheless and she is my best friend, so it’s okay, right?_

“Sure thing, spill it.” she agreed with a smile. _This is the first time he talks without me strangling him… I wonder what’s up?_

“You know… I don’t know what I should think about Lance. Just now…” Keith started, explaining what happened a few hours ago.

“Oh my god! Are you for real?! How did they even get this shit into your mouth?! Are you okay?! I came to annoy the fuck out of you, since you skipped our group project’s presentation but this is something completely different!” Katie screeched in horror. _What the fuck?! I take my eyes of you for two minutes and you get nearly raped?! What is this shit?!_

“I’m alright, really. I was distracted, because I wanted to ask Lance what the fuck he was saying! I mean, how could he calmly chat with them after getting touched like that?! They got me when I looked where he went.” Keith yelled upset. _This asshole… talking with his rapists like they were best buddys… Hunk must have a hard time with that guy._

“Okay stop, this is too much. So he saved you brought you here and just… He fell on his knees and sucked your dick on his own free will?!” Katie asked, still convinced Keith was messing with her. _I don’t know anymore, who of them is more stupid… What the fuck?! I hate you, I save you, I suck you?!_

“Don’t make it sound like someone touching me on his own accord is something no human would do! But yeah, that’s what happened. He said we were even since I jerked him off when we were at the party so-“, Keith started, getting a hand held over his mouth. “Hold on. Are you telling me you two did all this dirty stuff but are still insisting you hate each other?! Like… You jerked him off in public? At the party we were as well? Like, seriously? And he sucked you off, twice already? Oh my goodness, you two are just… never mind.” Katie chimed in, already being fed up. _The next time I’ll walk in at them fucking, I can smell it already…_

“But we were drunk, Katie! When we were like this, a lot of alcohol was at fault. This time, I was drugged. What if he just brought me here and I imagined him sucking me off?” Keith mumbled, sighing deeply. _Even if that would be very concerning… Oh my god, I’ll kill myself if I imagined Lance while I got off myself…_

“Well, if the drug was supposed to make you feel a strong pleasure, it could theoretically have some hallucinations stimulating side-effects on your brain as well. But if you keep in mind you already had such experiences with him, it could’ve been reality as well.” Katie judged, not sure how to comfort her friend. _But if Lance brought him here in that state, I don’t think he’d just leave… It could be possible he did that… God, these two are such troublemakers…_

“We don’t get along, so I couldn’t be imagining him doing such… lewd things.” Keith mumbled, blushing lightly. _Even if it was a bit sexy… I know it was Lance but… I like him on his knees… Okay, stop! Brain, cool your gay thoughts! This is all the drugs fault! It is the drug!_

“Please tell me you didn’t paused because you tried to imagine it again.” Katie said with disgust, faking a puking sound.

“Oh my god, no! I just didn’t knew, how to describe the term its best. It’s weird.” Keith disagreed, shaking his head.

A loud sound, close to a crashing, let the teens jump. A lot of shouting came from somewhere before the building. “What the fuck?!” Katie exclaimed, opening the window. “Hey bastards, here are persons trying to comfort their friends, tone the fuck down!” she yelled but grabbed Keith’s collar as she saw the scene. Exactly twelve guys, in addition to the one who tried to touch Keith, getting beaten up by Lance alone. “What in the name of god is this?! Didn’t professor Coran said Lance was something like a model student?! Since when can he is handing people their shit back like this?!” Katie asked him, completely fired up. “Go Lance!” she added. _Okay, this is the kind of Lance I like! He looks so badass! How the fuck is he doing that?! I want to punch them too!_

“And **if one of you guys** should **dare** it, **to put Keith at fault** for **anything** , I will **personally** put you to bed with a pick-axe and shovel! Is that **clear**?! And now go and **fucking disappear** before I **kill** you!” Lance yelled in anger, surrounded by a few people who watched him in awe. Lance had a few bruises on his face. He was grunting and wiped the blood from his head.

Hunk appeared, pulling Lance away. “Do you have taken leave of your senses?! Are you that desperate to die?!” he yelled, embracing his best friend with unwanted force. “Jeez, Lance! Stop being so reckless! No one thinks that you are weak, right?!” Hunk asked, turning to the audience. The few people agreed with eager nods.

“Look, bae protected your honour.” Katie gasped, overwhelmed with surprise. _And he did very well… with just one arm, against twelve people… alone… I might have underestimated him quite a bit, he is as tough as Hunk said, maybe even tougher… I’m a bit glad he is…_

“If he wouldn’t have been drugged at that time, he would’ve cut their dicks off.” Keith stated, completely shocked. _He didn’t needed me, not even a bit… He went like this into a Galra base and beat a guy half dead? Lance… What else are you hiding from me? Who are you really? A cocky brat? A self-sacrificing guy? A vengeful badass? What is the truth?!_

“Well, there is your answer. He probably talked to them, because he knew he could’ve wiped the floor with them if they tried to be funny.” Katie calmed Keith. _And he made sure Keith wasn’t pulled in… They can tell me what they want but these two care deeply for each other._

Keith wasn’t listening. He couldn’t understand what happened, what he just saw. What he noticed were the suspicious new guys in his class, standing at some distance, eyeing the situation with a rather annoyed expression. “These guys plan something.” Keith spoke, glaring daggers at them.

“I heard them talk about Lance earlier. They said something about his wounds healing too well and him being too lively. Somehow, I feel like they have something to do with the Galra.” Katie mumbled.

“Yeah, I get the same vibes.” Keith agreed.

\---

A bit later, a rather confused Hunk stood in Matt’s room. “Huh, Lance isn’t here?” he asked irritated, as he saw the whole group sitting in front of a huge flat screen TV.

“Hey Hunk, great timing!” Shay smiled, waving him over. _Yes, Hunk came! God, I hope he doesn’t think I’m awkward…_

“You guys are watching a movie?” he asked, still a bit surprised.

“Yep. Once a week we do things like that. Last week we played Ludo but the outcome was… not that good.” Katie smiled, scratching her neck. _Matt and Keith were about to kill each other… Jesus, I think Allura would strangle me when I kicked her…_

“I guess it does ruin friendships. Lance and I nearly fought about Uno, he used the take two card on top of my plus four and yeah…” Hunk chuckled, completely understanding the struggle of games. _Family games are killers…_

“What kind of movie is this again?” Allura asked, being too busy to braid Shay’s hair.

“It’s about aliens.” Keith mumbled, absorbed into the movie.

“Oh man, where is Lance? He loves these kinds of movies. If he was here, he’d totally brag about his conspiracy theories and the existence of aliens and stuff.” Hunk said smiling. _He’d look like a little boy who just saw a shooting star and just made a wish…_

Keith’s on the screen glued eyes looked at the male in surprise. “He believes in aliens?” he asked disbelieving.

“Finally, someone who’ll help us to prove their existence!” Katie and Matt yelled in unison. “Keith, you need to get along with him now officially! Lance is our boy!” Katie squealed exited. “Finally, someone we can shove in the front!” Matt added with a grin. _Finally, a man of culture!_

“You are noisy.” Allura chuckled.

“Where is Lance?” Shay asked. _Lance seems to be a busy guy these days… Hunk and he were together since forever, he told me last time… I hope he won’t get sad when they can’t spend that much time together anymore…_

“He said he’d be with Matt so I’m a bit confused.” Hunk admitted.

“Hey Keith, gimme my phone, maybe Lance knocked at the wrong door again.” Matt mumbled, shoving a handful popcorn in his mouth. _I’d celebrate that!_

“Sure thing.” Keith said, grabbing the phone. He froze as he saw the message on the screen. “Hey Matt, if Hunk asks, say I’ll be back soon. I have some things to rule and will need to talk with Coran, it could take a while. I don’t want Hunk to worry. Thanks in advance!” Keith read, frowning. _Why can’t he tell Hunk about it? If it’s just Coran, there is no need to worry, right? Why would he lie?_

“You eat like a pig.” Katie groaned, imitating her brother. _Gross!_

“You are just jealous because your hands are too small.” Matt teased, getting a forceful hit from his sister.

“Don’t bicker you two, there is no need for nice persons like you to fight.” Shay said softly. _This group is really something. I was surprised when Allura told me I could hang out with them. I’m not good at making friends, since I’m too shy, so I was really glad when she told me I won’t have to be alone anymore…_

“This isn’t really fighting, it’s more like their way to show each other affection. It seems to be a thing of siblings to do so. My boyfriend has a brother as well and he says they are bickering like this quite often.” Allura chuckled. _And it reminds me a bit of a family, like these are my kids or siblings… It feels like home…_

“Keith, stop watching the movie and gimme my phone!” Matt reminded him laughing.

“Give it to me!” Katie yelled.

“No, don’t give it to the gremlin!” Matt begged as Keith gave Katie the phone. Matt snatched it from her hands, rolling over the floor.

Keith couldn’t say that he wasn’t watching the film but thinking about what Lance wrote Matt. “ _Didn’t he said Hunk was his most trusted person? Katie mentioned it, right? So why would he hide it? Is he doing some dumb stuff right now? Well, it’s not my business anyway and as I saw, he is strong enough to protect himself… I just have a bad feeling, right?”_ , Keith thought.

\---

At the same time, Lance was somewhere else, far away from his friends. He received a note, laying lose in his backpack. He was asked to come to a place behind the yard. It was hidden between bushes and trees. Lance had considered bringing someone with him but decided against it. After all, he wasn’t someone who’d risk the lives of others to be save. He was greeted by three guys. He noticed they were the ones from his class and started to argue with them.

“So what?!” Lance spat, gritting his teethes in anger.

“Calm down boy, it’s just a suggestion. Our leader is pretty interested in you and he might enter this school as well. We just wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself.” one of the guys said.

“So you do belong to a gang.” Lance hissed.

“Yeah, we never denied that. Anyway, think about it. He tries to end the Galra since they took his father away. He asked us to watch you and was impressed from your technic and all.” the second guy responded.

“What is his name?!” Lance barked.

“We aren’t allowed to tell that. However, he might seek contact to you, so be prepared.” the third guy said, before they vanished in the fog.

“Shady guys.” Lance mumbled and went back to the schoolgrounds. He wrote his friends a message, containing that he had something important to do and couldn’t join.

\---

The next morning, Hunk and Lance went to the classroom. “I’m so sorry Coran kept you from coming, you would’ve loved the movie!” Hunk explained with sparkling eyes. _And it was so funny!_

Lance smiled. “I bet it was good. Would you maybe watch it with me some time?” he asked. _I feel bad for Hunk. I don’t spend that much time with him since the new year started. We need to change that._

“Yes, for sure!” Hunk agreed and hummed a melody.

“You sure are in a good mood today, was Shay there as well?” Lance teased with a smirk, knowing the answer already as Hunk blushed violently. _Aww, my big boy is in love! They grow up so fast…_

“Yeah, she was… Allura braided her hair and she was so damn pretty!” Hunk started to ramble. _And she is too nice, I can’t take her cuteness! I’ll cook for her someday!_

“Aw, you definitely need to ask her out. You two are too cute!” Lance said, smiling brightly. _You deserve to be happy, I’d be glad for you. I pray this will work out._

“I know man but she’s so gorgeous! What if she doesn’t like me?” he asked in panic.

“Hunk buddy, you two went on a milkshake date. I’m pretty sure she likes you.” Lance said, being happy for his best friend.

They entered the classroom, sitting down when they heard Shiro in the hallway. Keith eyed Lance. He couldn’t find any new bruises but he knew there were already many under the rather tight shirt. He somehow admired how Lance was himself and didn’t seemed scared, despite getting nearly killed and raped a few times. Shiro entered the class but wasn’t alone. A male student with long hair was behind him. He was introduced as new student.

“Okay class, this guy will join your courses from now on. If you wouldn’t mind, please introduce yourself.” Shiro announced, smiling at the new guy.

“Thank you. Well, my name is Lotor and I’m from the Paladin university.” the pretty boy smiled. Mumbling came up. “Paladin university? Isn’t that a private one?” some of them whispered. “Indeed, it is a private university but I decided it’s not fair to rank people by their money, so I switched to a public university to prove, that their competence is as good as the others.” Lotor chimed in.

“He looks good and has such noble reasons, what a guy.” Lance mumbled, his face lightly flushed as he stared at the new boy with blue eyes and a ponytail. _He could have potential…_

Keith stared at him with disbelief. He rolled his eyes and made a “Tch.”, sound.

“What are you making this sound for? Aren’t you gay? You should understand why I like pretty boys.” Lance said with a frown. _At least with this you could agree!_

“That doesn’t mean I’d strip every reasonably good-looking male with my eyes, like you do.” Keith huffed. _God, that sounds like I’m jealous._

“Just because I take a look, it doesn’t mean I’d attack him.” Lance spoke, rolled his eyes and looked with a small smile at the boy in the front. Lotor noticed him and winked, laughing lightly as Lance blushed and looked away.

“What are you, a fourth grader?” Keith groaned, facepalming himself. _Seriously?! How easy is it to get him wrapped around your finger?! Are his standards that low?! Is he really blushing from a wink?! If he continues like that, he’ll get the reputation of the slut in no time!_

“Oh my god, can’t you just shut the fuck up? I can’t even flirt in peace with you around.” Lance remarked _. Why has he to destroy my mood?!_

“You call that flirting? And you are wondering why people try rape you, dense piece of shit.” Keith responded _with_ a sardonic laugh. _Dumb little shit, this guy just wants to fuck you and will leave you in pieces afterwards… I know guys like him but you are stupid enough to fall for it…_

Lance eyes burned with anger as he looked at Keith. “Sure, fuckers like you know exactly how that works, right? Try it, worthless college slut. You’re just angry that nobody wants you.” Lance shot back bitterly.

They both stared each other down, before Lotor nudged Lance lightly. “I’m sorry, can I sit beside you?” he whispered, seeming unsure if he could sit in the first row.

“Sure.” Lance smiled warmly. _At least he hasn’t scared Lotor away…_

Keith couldn’t help but giving Lotor a warning look. “I guess I’ll sit somewhere else, your lover seems to disapprove.” Lotor chuckled, yelping as Lance pulled him on the chair next to him. _Oh boy, easy play._

“Ignore this person, he just has a hateful spirit.” Lance smiled, the spite in his words clearly audible.

“Have fun getting fucked, bitch.” Keith hissed, before he left the classroom without a word.

“Oh my, he’s a bit delinquent, don’t you think?” Lotor wondered, as he saw Shiro’s eyes wandered to the door. The teacher sighed but continued his lesson without a word.

“Yeah but who cares.” Lance mumbled, earning a chuckle from Lotor.

“Could you perhaps show me the most important places in this school after lunch? I hardly found the classroom.” Lotor asked, acting shy. He putted one of his bangs behind his ear, eying Lance with a soft smile.

“How could I refuse? Sure!” Lance smiled back. _Damn, I might get this boy!_

“Did Keith just left when the rich kid sat down?” Katie asked in disbelief. _Sometimes, he is just too sensitive…_

“He’ll get in trouble with Shiro, if he keeps skipping.” Allura said in a worried voice.

“Jealousy, the name is Keith.” Matt snorted.

“You think he was?” Hunk asked wondering.

“Well, he hates new people. When we became friends, it was just a coincidence. We were the newbies and Keith was feared by everyone, so we couldn’t really understand at the sport festivals, how no one could ask this boy to join their team. Allura was late, that’s why we asked him if he would help us. We made the second place and talked often to him afterwards. It was a bit of a miracle that he accepted you guys. I guess since Lance belongs to us, even if he denies that he already accepted him, he feels like Lotor is intruding his ‘pack’. So basically, he is something like afraid of Lance getting taken away.” Matt explained his theory.

“That would indeed mean he is jealous. Maybe he dislikes how easily they started to converse? As far as I could observe, he isn’t easy in making conversations.” Hunk asked.

“It would be typical for Keith’s character. He hates the new, the rich and the ones who can get along easy with others.” Allura added.

“Lance is good in making friends and was new to him. If you look at it that way, it’s a huge miracle Keith is accepting Lance.” Hunk noticed.

“Yeah, it was really out of character for Keith, so I guess he does like Lance somehow.” Katie chuckled lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did something... I hope you like it...


	8. We fight, we make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a bitch but Klance/Laith is better^^

Keith sat in a tree. It sounded ridiculous but he loved sitting there, listening to music and watching the passing people who wouldn’t notice him. “Damn, I’ll get in trouble with Shiro again. This is all Lance’s fault. How could he possibly not see this guy’s real intentions? Am I too strict? I mean, not every guy who approaches him means automatically danger but this rich bitch has potential to be a rapist. Rich people always get their will and if not, they use force. God, why am I even trying to protect him?! He’ll hate on me no matter what, so who cares?!” he though angrily, as his eyes spotted a group of squealing girls on the campus. They were surrounding Lotor and Lance, some of them swapping their numbers with both. What pissed Keith of the most, was the way Lance flirted with the girls, constantly being watched by Lotor with a smirk. After they left, Lotor shyly nudged Lance’s hand with his, intertwining their fingers lightly as he pulled him away. Keith couldn’t explain why or how but he let out a frustrated sound, before he lost his balance and fell off the tree. He landed rather elegant, standing up with a swift movement. Lance was looking at him and seemed to feel the urge to walk to him but Lotor turned Lance’s face by his chin towards himself, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Keith noticed immediately the menacing glance Lotor directed at him.

“Does he think this is some kind of game?” Keith huffed, walking away in silence. _Idiot, as if I’d try to own Lance. What a joke!_

He stopped his furious walking away in the middle of the hallway, thinking of a good excuse for Shiro. Thoughtlessly, he stared out of the window, frowning as he saw how close Lotor was sticking to Lance. “Hey Keith, have you seen… oh my god.” Allura exhaled, gasping at the sign of Lance and Lotor. “Please tell me this isn’t canon.” she chocked, staring at Lotor in disgust. _Nope, this won’t happen, even if I have to stab Lotor myself…_

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but they are like this since I saw them. He even kissed Lance on the cheek. I never saw someone forcing himself on someone else so hard.” Keith snorted. _And I also never saw anyone being this dense towards such a behaviour! Get the signs, Lance!_

“You think he does? Lance doesn’t seem to mind it that much, though. I hope he doesn’t fall for him, I’d rather not have this kid around. Aren’t you concerned, Keith? About Lance, I mean? I thought you’d jump at Lotor.” Allura confessed. _I mean, you protect him from any harm but you let this douche back touch him? Are your instincts defect?_

“Why should I? Lance is not my business.” Keith said, his facial expression hardening. _That’s how it was from the beginning and how it should be… It’s for the best…_

“That’s a lie, Keith. You do like him, don’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t have given him a chance.” Allura argued. _You do like Lance… after you saved him, I saw his look… His expression was filled with pure self-hatred. You told us what happened, so that we would comfort him the way you can’t…_

Keith sighed. “I tried to give him a chance, because you guys were good with Hunk and Matt liked Lance. It would be unfair if I kept you from making friends, just because I’m not good at it.” Keith responded. _I don’t want to lose you… And I don’t want to keep Lance from you because we don’t get along…_

“Oh come on, Keith.” Allura said, pulling he phone out. She opened the pictures she got from Katie. “This, you can’t tell me this just happened because you were drunk. You danced together, Keith. You hadn’t any alcohol in the beginning and you’re smiling, see?” she continued, pointing at the picture. “I think I don’t need to point out how you saved him and how you guys kissed on that couch. I don’t want to imply anything but it’s a bit suspicious how you two insist on hating each other when you were so close!” Allura ended her rant. _There must be something! At least admit the friendship! It’s a bit different but it is a way of getting along!_

“I don’t deny we had some acceptable moments but that doesn’t mean or prove anything. He hates me and he’ll continue to hate me, I’m fine with that. As long as you guys are happy with him, I’m fine with it.” Keith spoke quietly. _I don’t care if he hates me, I’m used to be the piece of shit._

A moment of silence passed. “Keith, do you want it to mean something?” Allura asked commiserative. _He sounds so hurt… God, I bet he’s actually wracking his brain about it! God, how I couldn’t notice?!_

Keith looked at her in shock. “What?!” he exclaimed. _What is she thinking?!_

“You sound like it would break your heart to see those two. The way you act, you seem hurt. Do you perhaps feel something for Lance?” she asked, her voice caring and soft. _He does look lovesick, somehow… If he would show more emotions, it would be a lot easier…_

“All I feel is hate, that’s it. Don’t imagine things.” Keith hissed. _Don’t. Don’t sow this shit into my head._

“Fine, then I guess you would have no problem to join us at the party this weekend.” Allura smirked, crossing her arms like Keith always did. _Sometimes, you must force someone into his luck. At times like this, I’m thankful for his competitive side… He’ll try to prove he’s right for sure…_

“Why would I?” Keith asked frowning. _I don’t know what she thinks but this won’t work!_

“We will go and Lance promised to accompany us with Hunk. If the last time was just nothing, like you declare, it will be no problem to join, right?” Allura said, a challenging tone in her voice. _Come on, give me a chance to make you two drunk and lovey-dovey._

“For fucks sake, fine! I’ll go!” Keith groaned, getting silent as he saw Shiro in front of him. “Uhm, I guess we’ll have a talk now?” Keith asked, sounding timidly. Shiro nodded aggressively, pointing at an empty room. _Great, a persistent woman and now my angry brother, this day is great!_

When the two were alone, Shiro pushed Keith on a chair, furiously. “Where the fuck do you went?! I thought you understood what it means if you keep skipping! I don’t want to hear any excuses. I nearly send Lance after you! If it wasn’t for the new student, I would have putted you back in your chair by myself. Do you know how much pressure is on me right now?! Coran said we need to please that brat, since his parents are some rich bastards who could donate a lot of money, if their son likes this place. You are risking not only your grades but my job as well!” Shiro yelled. Shiro pulled at his own hair, walking up and down. He sighed, sitting down in front of Keith. He wanted to apologise for screaming at him, as he noticed the hurt look in the boy’s face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Is there maybe something you want to talk about? I haven’t noticed before but sometimes, your gaze seems so hurt. If your behaviour has some reasonable background, I can help you.” Shiro said, his voice one again calming and caring. _God, it has been a while since I lost my temper… I hope he isn’t angry…_

“No, nothing important.” Keith said, refusing to meet Shiro’s eyes. _Shit, he thinks I look like that too? What kind of vibes do they get?!_

“Is it about Lance? If I’m not mistaken, you flinched when I said I wanted to send him after you. Is it because what happened?” Shiro asked, not willing to let go that easily. _I could understand it, they had a rough start, after all…_

Keith knew it wasn’t possible to lie to Shiro. His brother could see through everyone. “No, yes… maybe? I don’t know. We had some moments but we don’t get along. It pisses me off! Everyone likes him and I’m trying, really, I’m trying really fucking hard, but it won’t work! Everyone is fond of him so I try to accept him, even if it’s hard. I don’t want to lose my friends but we can’t get along at all! He is such a dense piece of shit like, I could cry!” Keith blurted out in frustration, tears of fury bubbling up. _Why?! Why can’t we get along?! Damn it, I hate myself and this fucking attitude!_

Shiro pulled the smaller boy in a hug. “Now, now, don’t get so worked up about trivial matters. That’s so typical for you. Why don’t you try to tell him that you’d like to get along? You could sit down and talk about your misunderstandings.” Shiro offered. _I feel like he talks to me for the first time about something like this. It must concern him greatly… I wish the people would see how soft this boy is under his surface…_

“God, that’s such a Shiro-like way of thinking. As if I could do that.” Keith mumbled. _If I was a half Greek god like him, I could dare to behave like that but as myself? Never ever._

“Then was it Lotor who made you angry? Is it because he sticks close to Lance from the beginning?” Shiro asked instead. Keith stared. Shiro was scarily sharp, when it came to sensing personal problems. “I guess I’m right. Explain your problem.” Shiro requested. _So, he is jealous? How cute! My little brother is a soft angry bird!_

“It’s not a problem but… after what happened to Lance, I’m a bit suspicious around guys. He is strong and all but nevertheless, he’s injured. He ran into a car, because of me. I know it were the Galra and all but I feel responsible. Is that weird? I mean, he is important to my friends and he is injured, so it’s only natural to protect him from danger, until he is feeling better, right?” Keith muttered, completely overstrained with his train of thoughts. _I’m acting normal, right? Fuck, I can’t even put my thoughts in the right order…_

“You are indeed a good kid, Keith. I understand your feelings and yes, it’s normal to care for Lance in the state he is in. However, you shouldn’t deny that he isn’t just important to your friends but to you as well. I know you well enough. If he was just someone who got in contact with your friends, you would’ve saved him, made sure he can walk and vanished. As much as I can recall, you carried him to your friends and made sure he knows how much he is appreciated by them. You can’t tell me you hate him.” Shiro spoke softly. _It’s not bad to accept someone, to let someone into your heart..._

“That’s ridiculous.” Keith hissed.

“You are acting ridiculous, Keith. Why are you still denying it? It is okay to make new friends. Everyone has the right to do so.” Shiro sighed. _Stop thinking you have no worth… Everything considered ‘bad’ you did, was reasonable. You are not a bad kid, get that through your brain!_

“Why would I consider him as a friend, if he doesn’t even care about me?!” Keith asked angrily. _Stop it, Shiro! You make it worse! My head will explode!_

“Keith, he carried you into your room, when you got drugged by some fuckers… On his arms, with a broken shoulder… I wouldn’t do that for someone I hate.” Shiro argued. _I would probably call someone from my phone and make sure he won’t get worse, that’s all. What Lance did was dedication. That’s not something you just do with anyone…_

“He said we’re even now.” Keith mumbled but couldn’t find a proper response for himself. _Why he sucked me off is another topic… That is, if I didn’t imagined it…_

“Stop telling that yourself. You know, I think you are somehow too alike. Please, try to make up with him and don’t think too hard about it, okay?” Shiro smiled, ruffling through Keith’s hair as he let him go. _What a troublesome state… I hope they’ll make up…_

Keith was walking through the hallway. The bell rang, causing him to sigh. He was wondering about Shiro. How could he possibly get such an understanding brother? His heartbeat stopped nevertheless, as he saw Lance. He was pressed against the lockers, making out with Lotor. Lotor was definitely dominant, pinning Lance down. Keith’s body was acting faster than his mind, pushing the rich teen away. “Don’t touch him!” Keith yelled, feeling his heart shatter as Lance slapped him hard.

“What is wrong with you, Keith?! Why are you destroying everything I get?!” Lance yelled, his eyes filled with pain. _Can’t you just leave me alone?! You hate me, I get it but stop involving others!_

Keith was speechless. “Destroying everything you get? Just how much do you hate me to think like that, Lance?” Keith laughed bitterly, stumbling a few steps back. _There you get it, Shiro… To him, I’m nothing… He thinks I’m a nuisance… What a pain…_

“What the fuck are you doing, Kogane?” Lotor laughed as Lance helped him up. _Aw, are we angry? What a pity, I don’t care._

“Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth of yours?” Keith snorted. _Like the millions of dicks, you kissed before?_

“At least I have parents who love me and weren’t fed up with me, orphan kid.” Lotor laughed. _Taste that, bastard._

Keith’s face went dark, while Lance’s lit up with surprise. “What?” he asked confused.

“Oh, he haven’t told you? The little boy here was too much of a delinquent for his parents to deal with, that’s why they gave him up for adoption.” Lotor smirked devilish.

Lance’s reaction on the other hand, was to his surprise. His eyes were filled with pain but it seemed different than before. He took a step towards Keith, wanting to embrace the trembling teen but was pushed away harshly. “I don’t care if I have parents or not but stop talking nonsense, if you don’t know the truth.” Keith hissed at Lotor. “And I don’t need your pity! I just tried to save you!” he screamed at Lance. _Why don’t you understand me?!_

“Did I look like I was in trouble?! No! And sorry for having emotions, you fucking stone!” Lance yelled back, not noticing how amused Lotor seemed. _I don’t get him! What is his problem?! He says I’m a bitch and he hates me but acts hurt now?! Who is he kidding?!_

“Sorry for thinking you were in trouble when you were pinned against the lockers!” Keith threw back.

“That’s called making out, Keith.” Lotor chuckled. _You probably don’t know that feeling, who would like you?_

“Shut the fuck up, no one spoke with you! Lance, the last time you were pinned against the wall, you started to cry! I thought you couldn’t stand it! You told me, didn’t you?! Sorry for not knowing that it’s just me who gives you the vibes of a rapist! Why?! Why do you hate me so much?! I’m sorry that I’m fucking caring for you!” Keith laughed sardonically, turning around and hurrying away, ignoring the calls behind him. _Shit, this isn’t what I wanted! Why am I crying now?! God, I just hate everything!_

“Lotor, I’m sorry, but could you go back to the classroom? We have a free period, so you should find our classmates there. I need a bit time alone.” Lance smiled apologising. _I’m sorry that I’m fucking caring for you… Why is this sentence resounding in my brain? So… he was concerned for real? No, he was so spiteful... Jesus Christ, I don’t know what to think!_

“Sure, my dear.” Lotor smiled and kissed his cheek, before he walked away. _I hope you’ll just look at me very soon, would be a pain if I had to eliminate Kogane first…_

Lance opened a random door to an empty room, wanting some time for himself, as he chocked on his spit. He saw Allura, pinned onto a table. Shiro was leaned over her, kissing the woman passionately. “Professor Shiro?! Go away from her!” Lance yelled, pulling his terrified teacher away from Allura. _A teacher like him is attacking a student?! Why is no one who I thought they are?! I’m getting triggered!_

“W-Wait Lance! Let me explain this!” Allura called, lightly blushing. _Shit, we will have to tell him. This is so embarrassing!_

“What the- …Don’t tell me you two are… dating?” Lance asked in disbelief, looking at the two flushed persons with scrutiny. _Wow, this is… unexpected? Well, at least she wasn’t touched against her will. Thanks god._

“Well, uhm…” Allura stuttered. “Okay stop, you don’t need to explain. It’s none of my business anyways. I won’t judge you or anything.” Lance chimed in, letting go of Shiro’s arm. “Look, I won’t tell it anyone. We are friends, right? It’s just… Shiro, I hope you are aware what will happen if the wrong person finds out about this. Please don’t let your relationship affect your work. Also, I hope you didn’t force Allura into anything of this, otherwise I won’t hesitate to punch you.” Lance threatened. _And I mean it. I don’t care if he kills me, I’ll protect my friends._

“My, my, you really are like Keith.” Shiro chuckled. “However, I would never intend to force Allura into anything. Even if she breaks up, I won’t treat her differently.” Shiro added seriously.

“I don’t think of you like the type who would treat a woman wrong, I’m just warning you in case. If you love each other, I accept it. You are around twenty, right, Shiro? That makes you not that much older than us, you could probably be our classmate. Just don’t get caught, okay?” Lance sighed, flashing a smile at them. _These two look actually pretty cute together… Like the ideal couple of the school…_

“God, I’m so glad you exist.” Allura sobbed, wrapping her arms around Lance. _He is such a good kid, I can’t take it! Bless this boy!_

“There, there, don’t cry. It’s alright.” Lance said softly, patting her head carefully. _I would have never thought she could be that emotional…_

“I cry because I’m happy, Lance. No one knows about us and I was scared how you would react, if you guys found out. You gave me hope to get accepted. Maybe I can tell them when I’m finished with college and Shiro and I can be a couple without hiding it.” she sobbed, carefully hugging him.

Lance was glad she was aware of his pained shoulder. “Well, I won’t disturb you two any further, I bet it’s rare that both of you have a free period, so enjoy it. Just make sure the door is locked this time.” Lance laughed and waved them goodbye. _Now I have to find Keith… I need to talk with him…_

“He really is a good boy.” Shiro smiled.

“Yeah. Keith and him would be a good match, don’t you think?” Allura mumbled.

“You think?” Shiro asked in surprise.

“Well, that’s the benefit of being a student. You know the detail about every relationship.” Allura smirked.

“Wait, what kind of relationship do they have?!” Shiro asked panicking. _Did I missed something?!_

“Don’t worry too much about that and kiss me.” Allura grinned, locking the door as she pulled the taller male in a kiss.

\---

Keith sat on the roof again, listening to Linkin Park as he dangled his feet from the edge. His eyes stared into the depth underneath. “I could probably jump if I wanted to. I wonder why no one tried that yet?” he thought to himself, as he was violently pulled into the middle of the roof.

“Are you out of mind?! You could’ve died!” Lance yelled, collapsing on top of the other male. _God, this guy is killing me one day!_

“Are you out of mind?! You scared me to death!” Keith yelled back, getting rid of his headphones. _Why I never notice him?! What is he, a cat?!_

“Shut up and listen, you fucker! I’m sorry!” Lance screamed. _Dickhead._

“Who you call a fucker, you- What?” Keith asked irritated, his voice getting softer as he frowned. _Am I hallucinating?_

“I said I’m sorry. I just walked into a couple and they were in the same situation as I was in when you saw us. I pulled the guy away and was about to beat him up, as the girl confessed they were a secret couple. I judged the situation by what I saw, just like you did. You couldn’t know it and I’m sorry for yelling at you and slapping you, again.” Lance sighed, feeling clearly embarrassed. _Why is apologising so weird? At least I was right about him being on the roof._

“I’m somehow at a loss of words, honestly.” Keith confessed in confusion. _This is so unexpected… Who are you and what did you do with Lance McClain?!_

“Yeah, I guess. You were just careful, you… you cared. I never looked at it like that, I’m sorry.” Lance said again, carefully embracing Keith. “I know, you might think this situation is weird. Well, I can just agree, it is and I don’t know what I’m doing but I’ll try to understand you, okay?” Lance offered. _Yes, I am officially the most awkward person in the universe…_

“God, it’s time to stop. How the hell should I be angry at you, if you say such things? Why you have to act so mature all of a sudden?” Keith groaned, earning a laugh from Lance. _Seriously, I don’t get him at all…_

“Maybe you just aren’t angry anymore?” Lance said sheepishly grinning.

Keith looked at him, smirking. He pushed Lance over, switching their positions. He started to tickle Lance, causing the boy to laugh out loud. “I thought you might be ticklish, seems like I was right.” Keith smiled triumphantly.

“Keith, stop it!” Lance screeched laughing. _He thinks of me, huh? God, he needs to stop!_

“Nope, it’s punishment.” Keith smirked, enjoying the giggling sounds Lance made. _Just for you, though. For me it’s more like a blessing to see you like this…_

Lance used his good arm to poke into Keith’s side, grinning as the boy reacted. “So our emo boy is ticklish as well, huh?” he giggled, attacking Keith. Both guys were screeching and giggling until their stomach hurt. They rolled over the roof, smiling as they tried to catch their breaths. “This was fun.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah, it was.” Keith agreed with a wide smile. _Why can’t we act like this all the time?_

“Woah, you should smile more often, it looks gorgeous!” Lance exclaimed wide eyed. _This guy is just… His hotness level bombed the scale!_

“Oh my god, stop it.” Keith muttered, hiding his face. _He is embarrassing me!_

“No, show me!” Lance whined, sitting on Keith’s hips as he tried to pull Keith’s hands from his flushed face. _I need that sign and I need it now! I should burn it into my brain…_

Keith shuddered at the light friction Lance caused, blushing even harder as Lance succeeded. “Pretty.” Lance gasped, cupping Keith’s face with one hand. Keith’s hand was wrapped around Lance’s wrist while his other hand rested next to his head. It didn’t took Lance long to get the mood he created, causing him to blush as well. He leaned a bit over Keith, letting his eyes wander over the muscular body underneath. “Uhm, will you attend the party too?” Lance stuttered awkwardly. _Smooth, Lance… just change the subject…_

“Uhm, well, yeah, I guess. Allura invited me, after all.” Keith gave back quietly. _This situation is a bit… let’s say interesting…_

“T-That’s nice.” Lance smiled, scratching the back of his head. _Fuck, my brain is empty!_

“Yeah. Well, is your other arm fine? The shoulder, I mean? You put a bit of a strain on it.” Keith asked, feeling embarrassed. _I’ll just go along, it surely won’t be awkward the whole time, right?_

“Oh, it’s fine. Uhm, can I ask you something personal?” Lance asked shyly. _I hope he won’t throw me off the roof…_

“Uh, sure, I guess.” Keith mumbled. _What kind of things Lance would want to know?_

“What Lotor said, is it true? Do you really have no parents?” Lance asked, his face possessed by sadness. _I couldn’t live without a family…_

“Well, yes. My parents died when I was around ten. My father was a police officer and got involved with the Galra. They killed him and my mother. I was in an orphanage until my brother was old enough to legally adopt me. So, I know my parents and that they were loving people and stuff. I just lost them early.” Keith shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. _This is a bit too personal, why am I telling him that?!_

He flinched as Lance pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I wish I had known things like that earlier. I accused you being a Galra member, when you were just as much after them like I was. I hope you can forgive me one day.” Lance sighed, resting his head on Keith’s chest. He didn’t bother to remove his hand from Keith’s cheek. Instead, he started to play with the bangs of Keith’s hair. “Your hair is really soft.” he added, getting a chuckle from Keith.

“No need to bother, Lance. There is no way you could’ve known. I wasn’t really angry in first place, I just hate how people are telling lies about me because I’m different.” Keith sighed.

“Then I’ll just listen to what you and your friends are telling me about you, deal?” Lance smiled, propping his chin on Keith’s chest.

“Fine, the same goes for you.” Keith agreed with a smile. _Shiro, I think we made up, somehow?_

“Then tell me, what’s your favourite colour?” Lance asked.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith snorted.

“We are getting along and tell each other basic information. It’s called bonding, Keith. So?” Lance asked, curling a strand of Keith’s hair around his finger. _This dork… He really is cute… Jesus Christ, what are you doing with me, Keith? I’ll fall for you, you know?_

Keith used the hand beside his head to play with Lance’s hair, while he laid his head on the other hand. “Well, my favourite colour is red and yours?” Keith asked. _It has been a while since I had such easy conversations… It’s calming…_

“Mine is blue. Do you have only one brother?” Lance continued.

“Yeah, do you have any siblings?” Keith responded.

“Yes, seven.” Lance sighed.

“Seven?! That’s… a lot.” Keith chocked.

“Yep and I’m the second oldest, so I have to take responsibility and stuff.” Lance agreed chuckling. _I bet you didn’t saw that coming._

“Do you even get a second of peace at home? It must be noisy.” Keith wondered. _I think I’d murder them at some point… Even Shiro is sometimes too much…_

“Well, it is and sometimes, I could kill them but I’m glad to have this chaos around me. It gives me a feeling of being alive.” Lance mumbled, leaning slightly into Keith’s touch. _This feels so… right?_

“I get what you mean, I would feel alone and dead if I hadn’t my brother. One question from my side, is Lotor really your type?” Keith asked.

“Don’t ask that!” Lance groaned, hiding his Face in Keith’s chest. “His looks are okay but his personality sucks. He is so… I don’t know, fake? I can’t really tell but something about him is weird and he is too full of himself. He can be cute and all but his vibes are so dominant!” Lance added with a stressed-out expression.

“Are you exhausted from spending time with him? God, why don’t you said anything?” Keith laughed _. Holy shit, is it okay to feel happy now? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

“How should I? It’s been a while since someone was so caring and comforting, so I just went with it. I did that to myself, so I need to endure it, even if it kills me.” Lance groaned. _He acted so bitchy, it was really weird… Shit, why am I telling this Keith? Honestly, this guy will own my heart. How isn’t he feeling the thumping in my chest? Well, I prefer this asshole anyway._

“Talking about killing, you have some mean punches up your sleeve.” Keith chuckled. Lance stared dumbfounded at him. “Well, Katie and I sat I my room, as a certain someone started to punch some assholes under my window. I think you screamed something about what will happen if they put me at fault or something? What was that about?” Keith asked, smirking as Lance turned red like a beetroot. _Aww, he feels shy!_

“We don’t want to talk about that.” Lance groaned. _Shit, he heard?! Goddamn it, I want to vanish!_

“Oh yes, we want to. Come on, Lance, don’t be so shy.” Keith teased, poking Lance’s red cheeks. _I feel like decades passed, since someone was this close to me. We aren’t drunk either… Am I touch starved or something? I have such an urge to touch him, I’ll go crazy!_

“No, we don’t want to discuss that, Keith!” Lance whined. _You enjoy this, don’t you?_

“We may like to discuss if I have to leave because you’ll do dirty things in the next minutes or not.” Katie guffawed. Both boys jumped in surprise, trying to get off each other. “You can stay like that, I already took a picture.” she grinned. _Well, they aren’t fucking yet but close enough!_

“You know, sometimes I really hate you.” Keith groaned. _This girl… why is she my best friend again? What I thought?!_

“Don’t you already have enough blackmail material?” Lance added, hiding his face. _Just thinking of the party, god!_

“There is nothing like too much~” she hummed. “Now come on, the next lesson is about to start.” she added with a smirk. _I’m a bit sorry for interrupting, that shit was cute as hell!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes folks, I updated twice at the same day, I'm so proud \^_^/
> 
> This story isn't as popular as the other two but I hope you like it nevertheless ^^


	9. I think we'll get along!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally have a day without hating on each other permanently ^^

They walked next to Katie, not looking at each other. Katie saw the prying of both boys, smiling at the slight blushes on their faces. “You know, basically, you two are pretty cute together.” she stated, getting buried in arguments from both sides. She burst out in laugher, taking both boys by the hand. “Yeah, yeah, sure thing. We will see.” Katie hummed. _We’ll see, how you will get along in the future…_

“Hey punk, are you out with your wife and kid?” a member from a small gang, protected by the Galra, called as he crossed the hallway. He wasn’t in the gang from the beginning but he took a shine to acting superior.

“Shut the fuck up or this kid will kick your not existent ass into space!” Katie yelled. _I’ll make him regret his words!_

Lance grabbed her by the waist, holding the forceful girl back. Keith went for the guy but Lance held him back as well. “Come on guys, just don’t. He isn’t even someone with influence, so let him go. He’ll lose anyway.” Lance snorted. _Ow, my arm! Shit, I forgot about that!_

Keith stopped at Lance’s words, remembering that the boy was probably holding his shoulder with his damaged arm. “He’s right Katie, don’t waste your precious power on the ones like him.” Keith said, putting a hand on her shoulder. _I mustn’t destroy this mood now, I need to stay calm…_

Katie huffed but nodded as she stopped dashing forward. In the same moment, Lotor appeared. “Can I punch him instead?” she asked, ready to jump at the guy.

Lance yelped in surprise as Lotor slapped his ass playfully, smirking with a knowing look. “Guys, I need backup, now!” Lance whimpered. _Oh my god, he didn’t just did that!_

Katie shot Lotor a killing glance. Keith on the other hand, threw Lotor violently against the lockers. He wrapped his arm around Lance, holding the boy firmly on his side. “Don’t touch what’s mine, asshole.” he hissed. _Mine… He is mine… Nobody should touch him… I won’t allow it!_

“Lance, should I inform professor Shiro? This delinquent seems to handle you as he pleases.” Lotor said, reaching for him. _You guys are acting so well! You’re according to my plan so greatly, I could cry in joy!_

“Haven’t you heard him? Don’t touch Lance.” Katie spoke, stressing each syllable. _I’ll kill him and if I won’t, Keith will…_

“Uhm, Lotor, it’s fine. Just leave me alone.” Lance said, not understanding why his heartbeat got faster, as Keith’s grip on his hips got tighter. _He’s so… protective just now?! I must admit that I like his hands… and him holding me…_

“You are kidding, right? Lance, I like you. Pretty much, to be clearer. I won’t let go of you, because a homeless brat is monopolizing you. He said shit, you had some time alone and now you are at his side? Come on, as if I’d buy that you are with him on your free will.” Lotor snapped. _Just a little bit more, guys… just give me a bit more proof…_

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you piece of shit. Lance is pretty strong, so if he was against being with me, he wouldn’t be.” Keith harrumphed, accidently grabbing Lance’s ass, as he pulled the boy closer, their chests bumping together.

“I was already informed about your behaviour, Keith. He’s the next one you’ll claim, right? You are acting all high and mighty but your only objective is to fuck him, isn’t it? You’ll break his will, penetrate his ass and leave him completely broken and alone. Someone like Lance is too good for you, Keith. You shouldn’t need me to tell you that. I will make this boy happy and you will bawl your eyes out.” Lotor grinned, before he went off.

“What a douchebag.” Katie hissed. _Seriously, how sassy a single human can be?! Honestly, not even I am that sassy! This is a new ‘sassy bitch’ level. Sassy, sassier, the sassiest, Lotor… I need to get on that stage though, I’ll destroy him at his own game!_

“L-Lance?” Keith asked, slowly loosening his grip. _Oh shit, was this wrong?!_

“I uhm, I’m fine.” the other replied, slowly walking towards the classroom. _Oh god, how should I respond? What kind of reaction is appropriate?_

“Did… Did I do something wrong, perhaps?” Keith asked, drooping. _I’m such a failure of a human being…_

“No, you did very good. I will talk to Lance, okay?” Katie smiled, running after the boy, while Keith went to the bathroom. _Come on, get a hold of yourself, Katie. You will help them to get closer… Somehow…_ “Lance, are you okay? What’s up?” Katie asked, stopping the boy halfway.

“I, I don’t know. I just… I feel conflicted, you know? Everyone says such bad things about Keith but they don’t even know him. He isn’t that bad, right? I thought we could get along from now on but I’m afraid… What if I mess up? I don’t want us to fall into the same patterns repeatedly, for your sake and ours. You, Hunk, Allura and Matt shouldn’t be the ones to pay for our behaviour. I don’t understand Lotor as well. Why he claims to be fond of me? We just know each other for a day! My brain is stuffed with so much shit, I want a break.” Lance confessed, sliding exhausted down the wall.

Katie sat next to him, leaning her head against him. “You know, I think you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. From what I saw, you two got along greatly.” Katie said, nudging Lance lightly.

“Please, spare me with your detailed report.” Lance groaned. _Why is she such a savage?! She must be a camera or something, always walking in at the wrong time!_

“Come on, it was really cute. You know, normally, Keith doesn’t speak about his parents. It took years for him to open up to us. I think he likes you a lot. Keith is probably thinking the same as you right now. Just give each other a chance, it will work out. For Lotor’s behaviour, on the other hand, I have no explanation. He is a rich kid, which’s used to get everything it wants. Be careful with him, we will do the rest.” Katie smiled. _Even if I have to hastily bury him to make you happy, I’ll do it... For your and Keith’s future…_

“You know, I thought you’re just a savage with the height of a gremlin but you’re actually a pretty nice and understanding person.” Lance grinned.

“I swear to god, if you call me gremlin one more time, you have to run for your life. I’ll go now, come when you feel better.” Katie laughed, hitting Lance lightly. _He really is okay, I hope this will work out… Now, I just need to find Keith and persuade him to talk to Lance…_

“Aww, I like you too.” Lance laughed, as the girl started to walk away. _She is a good girl. She’s mean as fuck as well but I love that little sassy child…_

A few minutes later, Lance remembered that the lessons had already started, jumping on his feet. In the very same moment, memories of his hurt sister came back to his mind, triggering an anxiety attack. His breathing got heavy and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out. His body began to tremble and his vison got blurry. He felt cold but was burning up at the same time. To his surprise, two strong arms embraced him from behind, preserving him from falling. “What do you want? I don’t wanna deal with your shit right now.” Lance sobbed, panic fuelling him. _Shit, my breath! I can’t breathe! Why with Keith?! Why is he always there when I’m weak?! Why do I get weak around him?! Damn it!_

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I won’t fight you.” Keith spoke and hugged Lance tightly. _Jeez, what is with him?_

“Uhm K-Keith? W-What are you d-doing?” Lance stuttered, his breath hitching. _Fuck, it’s getting worse! I should escape!_

“I’m hugging you, obviously. Katie said you’re sad or something, so I thought you might want a hug, dense little shit.” Keith mumbled, pulling the tanned teen closer. _Why is being nice so hard with him?_

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, crying into his shoulder. He couldn’t resist the close contact and couldn’t care less if someone saw him. He was most of the time alone, when his attacks kicked in. Neither Hunk, nor his family knew about his secret. Keith stayed silent, just holding the guy firmly. He didn’t knew what was going on but he stayed patient. Keith heard Shiro’s voice. He knew that he should run away, hide from the talk he would probably get for skipping but he couldn’t push Lance away. The other was too fragile and wounded to be left alone. Furthermore, Keith wanted to prove Lance that he cared. “Whatever is bothering you, you are not alone. I will listen, even if I won’t be a big help.” he whispered, falling to his knees, as Lance collapsed in his arms.

“K-Keith… d-don’t l-leave me p-please!” Lance chocked, salvia running down his chin. _Don’t leave… Don’t die… Please… don’t… just… stay…_

“Hey there, calm down. Lance, I won’t leave you, okay?” Keith spoke, cupping Lance’s face with one hand. Lance slumped against Keith, his fingers digging desperately in Keith’s shirt. “My, my, seems like carrying is our thing, huh?” Keith said with a soft smile, lifting the boy up. _Whatever this is, I don’t like it… I feel the urge to protect him, to wrap him up in a comfy blanket and stuff chocolate in his mouth till he smiles again… It pisses me off!_

“N-No! I’ll fall!” Lance screamed, pulling forcefully on Keith’s shirt.

“Wow, stop it, Lance!” Keith exclaimed surprised, as the teen started to trash around. Keith wrapped Lance’s legs around his hip, exhaling tranquilised as Lance stopped, still shaking completely. Keith could feel how the teen had left a few bloody scratches on his neck. _What on earth happened to him?!_

“Keith and… Lance?! Oh god, what happened?!” Shiro called, running to the younger males. _What is wrong with my students?! Lance should’ve stayed in the hospital. He isn’t recovered yet, as I feared. What is Keith doing with him, though?_

“I don’t know. I saw him sitting on the ground and he nearly started hyperventilating and stuff. I would’ve brought him to the nurse office right now.” Keith explained. _God, Shiro must think I’m doing this on purpose… I’m like a magnet for trouble…_

Shiro took a closer look. Lance eyes were glassy and he didn’t seemed like he’d go back to normal anytime soon. “Okay, do that. Please stay with him for a while.” Shiro ordered. _I need to check the background of these happenings… I can’t be that Lance is feeling weak without a reason… I need to talk with Coran…_

Keith entered the infirmary, getting annoyed as the nurse treated him like a criminal. “This guy nearly hyperventilated in the hall, professor Shirogane send us here.” he explained.

“Alright, uhm, please lay him down.” she said while she examined Lance. _Jesus, why it had to be him?! Couldn’t he send an other student?!_

“No! Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Lance yelled trashing around.

Keith jumped between the two, getting an accidental punch from Lance. “Lance, calm down! She is the nurse, everything will be alright, okay?” he said, holding the other boy’s hand tightly. “Are you hurt?” he asked the blushing nurse. _Lance is getting worse with every time I see him hurt… God, I need to protect that bean…_

“N-No, I uhm thank you, my dear.” she replied with a smile. Keith was eased as she stopped being so cautious around him. “Excuse me, Keith was your name, right? I know it’s a bit weird to ask that from you but could you hold his hand, while I examine him further? He seems to calm down when you are close.” she added. _So, even this guy has a soft side, huh?_

“Uhm, sure.” Keith said unsure, grabbing Lance’s hand lightly. The tanned teen returned the grip rather forcefully, like Keith’s hand would hold his life. After a few minutes, Keith had to help her to get Lance to swallow two pills, before she allowed them to go. They were supposed to calm Lance and ease his pain, since the nurse thought that he might’ve experienced pain from his shoulder. She gave Keith an exculpation for Lance, smiling lightly.

“Here you go, good luck and get better soon!” she said, waving as Keith walked out, supporting Lance.

Keith sighed as the tanned teen wrapped his arms around him like a child, when they walked to the dorms. “You cheater, I’ll never forgive you!” Lance said, hitting Keith’s back forcefully.

“Ow, Lance! What the fuck are you talking about?” Keith snorted. _Is he completely insane now?!_

“You totally flirted with that nurse just now, while I was hurt! Asshole!” Lance sobbed.

“Lance, you do remember that I’m gay, right? There is no way I would flirt with her.” Keith laughed.

“You meanie, stop lying! I can’t believe how you treat me after all these years of marriage!” Lance cried.

“What the-? What kind of pills did she gave you?!” Keith asked, horrified at Lance’s seriousness about the topic. “ _Wait, why not? This could be fun.”_ Keith thought. “Lance, please, you know I love you from the depths of my heart.” Keith said exaggeratedly.

“Then why aren’t you kissing me anymore? The last time we had sex feels like decades ago, I don’t actually know what your dick looks like anymore! If you still love me, kiss me now!” Lance argued.

“I can’t, we will be seen.” Keith replied. _Seriously, this is way too funny to not do it…_

“Oh? So, you can’t kiss your own wife in public at all?! Okay, I’ve had enough, I want divorce!” Lance cried.

“Hey, don’t cry. Please, don’t leave me. Do you really want to throw all these years away? To put all these precious memories to waste?” Keith asked, playing hurt. _Oh god, this is too funny… Somehow, I feel a bit bad for him but I can’t resist it! I bet I’ll get karma for enjoying myself so much…_

“N-No I d-don’t.” Lance sobbed.

“May I ask what kind of conversation you two are having?” a loud laughing voice asked, causing Keith to jump in surprise. He nearly dropped Lance as he turned around.

“God, Shiro! Since when are you behind us?!” Keith screeched, clearly embarrassed. _What did I say?! Instant karma!_

“Why? Is he not allowed to hear us?! Do you want to keep this a secret, so you can fool around?” Lance yelled, pulling on Keith’s ears.

“Ouch, no! But nobody in public has a right to know something about our personal life, don’t you think?” Keith tried to convince Lance, getting a bit concerned. “He got weird meds against his attack and now he’s all… Well, in this mood and I thought it would be funny to go along…” Keith explained timidly.

A devilish smirk crawled onto Shiro’s lips. “Funny, huh? You know, Lance, I’m actually his lover.” Shiro deadpanned, nearly collapsing from laughers as Lance started to yell at Keith and punched him, while Keith tried to block his attacks but carry him at the same time. _Serves you right, little brother!_

“Why Keith?! Why?! Why do you have a lover like him?! Couldn’t you at least choose a not good looking one, so I can still compete?! How am I supposed to laugh at you for downgrading, when this guy is five times hotter than me?!” Lance screamed, basically chocking Keith.

“Babe, please! Calm down!” Keith gasped. _Oh my god, what kind of thoughts is he having?! Are these kinds of questions the things he asks himself daily? Oh Lance…._

“You know, I could be your lover too. You’d never need to feel like this with me. I’d treasure you like the precious boy you are and treat you well, not like him.” Shiro purred, grabbing Lance’s chin lightly. _Let’s see what he does now…_

Lance blushed, shuddering lightly. Keith pulled Lance’s face to his own. “If you dare to cheat on me, I’ll kill you. You are mine and only mine. I won’t share you under any circumstances, so don’t you dare to keep your eyes off me, understood?!” Keith spat, feeling satisfied as Lance trembled even more from his words.

“Oh my, you’re getting serious, don’t you?” Shiro teased, nudging him lightly. “Besides, I have a girlfriend, so don’t worry.” he added, smiling at how his brother blushed and felt caught. _Aww, so Allura was right! There is **something** …_

“Wait, what?!” Keith asked in surprise. _He has a girlfriend?! For real?!_

“Babe, even I know that.” Lance snorted.

“Huh? Wait, is this still pretending or the real thing?” Keith interrogated in irritation. _WHAT?!_

“I saw them kissing, babe. They are so cute together and she’s a beauty. But don’t worry Shiro, I won’t tell who.” Lance smiled.

Now, it was Shiro’s turn to blush, causing even more confusion than before. “Well, he is right, I do have a cute girlfriend.” Shiro smiled sheepishly. _Ups, got caught, I guess…_

“What?! How does it come you never introduced her to me?!” Keith asked offended. _Why does Lance know something I don’t know about my own brother?!_

“We aren’t together for that long and-“, Shiro began but was interrupted by a: “Which reason would our teacher have to talk with you about his relationship? Wait, he was your lover, despite having a girlfriend?! I’m going to kill both of you cheating guys!”, by Lance, before said person rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, completely exhausted.

“Oh, right, he doesn’t know. Well, that doesn’t matter now, we have to talk, Keith.” Shiro sighed.

“I swear I wasn’t intending to skip!” Keith defended himself.

“Not about that, it’s about something else.” Shiro said, slightly worrying Keith with his voice.

“Okay, I’ll bring him to his room and pay you a visit afterwards, deal?” Keith offered. Shiro nodded and walked away, as Keith brought Lance into his dorm. When he laid Lance on his bed, he sighed. “This time, you better remember how I cradled you in my arms or else I’ll get mad.” Keith muttered and went off.

\---

“So, what is it?” Keith asked, as he was with Shiro.

“You know, this new kid, he came to me… He said something about that you hit him and that you’d force Lance into something he doesn’t want. I don’t know your exact relationship with Lance but he’s the second person who tells me you’re doing that. Keith, I’m seriously troubled. This kid, he will damage our school’s reputation if he’s not happy with us. I’m responsible for the safety of all my students, so I have to check if you guys have trouble.” Shiro sighed.

 “B-But you saw us right now! I… I made up with Lance, you know? We finally spoke with each other and… I do like him, in some weird way. Please, you have to believe me!” Keith said, a light blush on his face.

“As much as I’d love to believe you, I have to talk with you, Lotor and Lance together. I can’t just ignore my duty.” Shiro said, a sad smile on his face.

“Fine.” Keith mumbled.

“For now, please look after Lance. I’m talking with Coran at the moment, to get better safety at our school. Between, he kicked the assholes, who attempted to rape Lance, already out. I’ll ask you as your brother now, Keith. Do you force Lance to do something against his will?” Shiro asked.

“Are you fucking serious?! Do you really think I’d do something like that?! What do you think of me, Shiro?!” Keith yelled, punching his fist onto the table. _I’ll end Lotor! This fucking dick!_

“Keith, watch your language and please, control your temper. I don’t think you would harm him in any way, brother. I just wanted to hear it from you first, before we talk as group. Don’t take this personal or anything.” Shiro said, patting his head.

 “Yeah.” Keith responded shortly and left the room, his eyes glued to the floor.  

\---

When Keith came back to the dorms, he heard music from Shakira, playing in the room Lance was supposed to be. He peeked in, seeing the tanned teen slightly shaking his hips, while he hummed the lyrics. Keith had to admit, that he liked the sign in front of him. Lance stretched with a yawn, unconsciously revealing his belly. Keith’s eyes trailed down the V-line, mentally cursing, as a pair of black boxers denied him further insights. The blue jeans were held by a brown belt, still allowing the pants to slide slightly down. Keith wanted to speak up, to tell Lance he was there, but he couldn’t. He was too focused on how Lance stripped his shirt off, revealing the rather muscular body. “ _He was in the swimming team, right? I think Katie said something like that. It shaped him well… Okay, I need to stop getting inappropriate thoughts!”_ Keith though. His breath hitched, as the next song started to play.

Lance sang along, choking on his words, when memories hit him like a truck. “I remember this song! At the party… the photos… Oh my god, I remember it!” Lance screeched, staring at his phone. His fingers brushed his own lips, slowly trailing his fingers over the places Keith had touched. “I can’t remember to forget you~” Lance hummed with a smile and blushed lightly.

Keith couldn’t help but get a hard-on. Without thinking, he walked into the room, wrapping his arms from behind around the other teen. Lance jumped in surprise as he felt soft butterfly kisses on his neck. “I keep forgetting I should let you go. But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight~” Keith sang, chuckling at the little scream Lance made.

“K-Keith?!” Lance breathed in panic. _Oh my god, he was here?! This is so embarrassing, I want to die!_

“So, you do remember it, huh?” Keith hummed, smirking devilish.

“N-No!” Lance screamed, trembling as Keith’s hands brushed teasingly over his naked skin. _Oh god! Why, Keith?!_

“Is that so? Then I guess the party will be very interesting, don’t you think? You know, I do look forward to it. I’d love to see you getting wrecked and all.” Keith grinned, letting go. _I seriously need to stop myself… I’m so fucking close to get him drunk and fuck him until he loses his senses… Jesus, forgive my sinning brain!_

“Oh my god, stop acting like a fucker!” Lance groaned, nudging Keith lightly. _…Like a fucker who turns me on…_

“I’m just joking! That was payback for carrying you again.” Keith snorted.

“Which part of that explanation is justifying your spying on me, while I change clothes, huh?” Lance asked cheekily. _Like what ya see? Okay no, I wouldn’t ask that… but I’d like to… Am I even his type? I never asked him what kind of guys he’s attracted to… shit, I wish I had!_

“Well, in my opinion the part where Shiro ordered me to look after you. But since you’re healthy enough to move those hips to Shakira, I guess you’re fine.” Keith gave back. _And how fine you are… I’d love to take a bite of that… god, my mind is getting so dirty!_

“Boi, even if I had all bones broken, I’d move my body to this music.” Lance giggled.

“This is the first time I belief your shit without a doubt.” Keith snorted.

“Come on, you’re mean!” Lance pouted, pushing Keith lightly.

Keith pulled Lance closer, grabbing his ass firmly. “I know and I’d love to be even meaner to you but we don’t want to strain your body that much, right?” he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek as he vanished.

Lance stared into his mirror, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Okay, plan for the party: Make Keith’s jaw hit the ground.” Lance decided, opening his wardrobe. _Oh boi, he’s going to regret that. Wrong choice, Kogane. Now watch out, pretty boy, you’ll suffer!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Since I'm a bit busy at the moment, I won't get to update as often as before but I'll still update! So don't worry if there might be a week without a chapter, I'm working on it, promise! 
> 
> As always, I hope you liked it ^^


	10. I love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hunk is opening Lance's eyes and Keith starts to realize, that Lance is cute... And some pervy scenes but oh well ^^"

“What do you think?” Lance asked unsure, still posing confidently.

Hunk nearly spilled his drink. “You are making sure he wants you, don’t you?” he spoke, a bit impressed by the effort Lance had made. “You chose good colours, they make you look great!” Hunk added.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I need! You know, I want to take revenge on someone.” Lance announced proudly.

“This person isn’t by any chance Keith? I saw him leaving your room earlier with a troubled expression.” Hunk smiled, scratching the back of his neck. _Poor Keith, you’ll fall for him even more…_

“Yeah, who else is there to make me vengeful?! This guy, he’s seriously annoying. Damn edgelord.” Lance huffed. _But what he did was so sexy… God, I think he was even hard… If it wasn’t Keith, I would’ve asked him o fuck me on the spot…_

“You know, Katie reported, that the two of you are getting along very well and made up, at least somehow.” Hunk mentioned.

“Well… theoretically, we made up. On the other side, we are still rivals, Hunk. He was pretty cheeky right now so I’ll pay it back.” Lance replied simply, changing his clothes back. _He’ll regret his teasing so hard, I’ll make that sure…_

“I don’t want you to feel personally attacked but this outfit looks more like… I don’t know, something you would wear to impress your crush.” Hunk mentioned. _I’m sorry, Lance but I think it’s time that we have this talk…_

Lance froze. “W-What?” he gulped. _What?!_

“I’m just saying, it looks a bit like it. Say, what exactly do you want from Keith?” Hunk asked.

“That we get along, of course!” Lance screeched. _What is going on?!_

“So you don’t want him to look at you and only you?” Hunk continued. _I hope I don’t get it wrong but they do like each other **that way** , right? Katie said so as well…_

“Huh? What do you mean?” Lance asked, sitting down beside Hunk. _This conversation is heading into the wrong direction…_

“Look, isn’t everything what happened prove enough? II mean, you’ll probably think this is stupid but when you look at the pictures, the way he took care for you and all, isn’t that more than simple friendship and rivalry?” Hunk said, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. _Come on, just admit it… I don’t want you to miss some good times, because you take too long to recognize it…_

“Do I look like I want more from him?” Lance asked timidly, after a moment of silence. _Do I really give off that kind of vibe? Did Keith notice it?_

“It doesn’t matter what it looks like, it’s about what you feel. I know you pretty well and normally, you’d totally go for Keith.” Hunk mentioned. _I hope you don’t deny it, it’s obvious that he’s your type…_

“No way I’d go for mullet-head.” Lance snorted. _There is no way, right?_

“You wouldn’t? So, if you saw Keith getting kissed and touched by a random guy, you wouldn’t feel jealous? You wouldn’t feel the urge to make him look at you? Would it be okay for you? I don’t think so, Lance.” Hunk said _. Be honest with yourself, buddy…_

Lance stayed silent. Hunk was right. He couldn’t bear the thought of Keith with someone else. The scene on the roof, the party, the carrying around, the fact, that he even sucked Keith off without a second thought… On the roof, he had kissed Keith’s forehead and he was the one who laid down on top of him, on his own accord. Keith took care of him many times and hadn’t even once complained seriously. Lance’s eyes met the mirror. His plan was to make Keith droll over him, to make him obsessed. That wasn’t something you did out of rivalry, it was something you did to impress someone, to make them fall for you. Did he want that? Lance was confused. Sure, when he thought of the situation before, he felt hot and quietly turned on. He couldn’t decide if he just wanted to capture Keith or if he wanted something more serious. The longer he thought about it, the clearer one simple answer crystalized itself out. “Fuck… H-Hunk?” Lance sobbed, feeling tears streaming down his face. _Shit…_

“You recognized it, huh?” Hunk sighed, pulling his best friend in a tight embrace.

“B-But how? When?” Lance sniffed, completely confused. _Why? Why did I catch feelings? I don’t get it…_

“I don’t know, buddy. It’s just important that you notice it yourself, you know? Loving Keith isn’t that bad, trust me. He cares for you and as you may remember, he will beat everyone up, who dares to touch you. This guy is just as clueless as you are. Don’t cry, it could be worse.” Hunk tried to calm him.

“What could be worse than having a crush on Keith?! Why?! I don’t understand.” Lance cried.

“Well, you could have a crush on some selfish bitch, like Lotor. So, falling for a guy who cares for you and is making an effort in his own way is much better, trust me.” Hunk assured him.

“B-But how should I make him fall for me? I don’t even know if I want that.” Lance sighed, trembling slightly. _I’m not even able to impress this guy in any way! How the fuck should I… God, I don’t want this!_

“Come on Lance, cheer up. As far as I can tell, he is already head over heels for you. He just didn’t recognize it yet. The two of you will have a chance, I promise that.” Hunk smiled. _They will get happy, I’m sure of it…_

“You are seriously too pure for this world.” Lance sobbed. _Everyone should have a Hunk… I’m so blessed to have a friend like this…_

“You are the one to talk. Come on, I tried a new recipe for cookies, do you want to try them with me?” Hunk asked, smiling at the shine which Lance’s eyes made. “I’ll take that as a yes. Then let’s go, we make cookies and then we’ll get your guy to like you.” Hunk offered, getting a confident nod from Lance.

\---

When it got dark, the group was going to the party, in separated pairs.

“These cookies are delicious! Here Keith, try some!” Katie said, stuffing one of the huge chocolate cookies into Keith’s mouth. _More… Hunk needs to make more of these…_

“They are pretty good.” Keith agreed, chewing the cookie with a quite surprised expression. _They actually taste very good… I want more of them…_

“Yeah, Hunk and Lance made them. Lance had told me that Hunk is a god in the kitchen but damn, these cookies are my will to live!” Katie exclaimed. _I’ll wish a ton of them for my birthday…_

“I understand, why Matt told me to not give you so many sweets, you’ll get a sugar rush.” Keith warned. _And since you are a little shit on daily base, I don’t want to know how shitty you get with a sugar shook… Why did I choose her as my best friend again?_

“Come on, don’t act like that. I didn’t get a caffeine shook, despite my drinking habits, so this little bit of sugar won’t faze me.” Katie said, munching her cookies.

Allura joined them as well, informing them that Matt, Lance and Hunk were already there, together with Shay. “Seems like we are the last ones.” Allura chirped. She and Katie exchanged and obvious look. _This will be so great, I can’t wait to see Keith’s face at the party…_

“What are the two of you planning?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious behaviour. _These little shits…_

“Nothing, we just had a talk with Hunk before and it was quite interesting.” Allura smirked. _If he knew that our whole group is his and Lance’s wingman, he’d probably hit us…_

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Keith sighed.

“Because you’re a paranoid little shit. Besides, this Dylan guy is here as well, so maybe you could ‘talk’ a bit with him about what happened to Lance the other day.” Allura added.

“Someone said revenge?!” Katie smirked, a sadistic smile on her face. _This shitty asshole will get his shit handed back to him, I’ll make that sure…_

“You can bet on it, I’ll have a nice talk with that guy.” Keith spat through gritted teethes, as they entered the building. _He can start to pray, that he won’t be dead by tomorrows sunrise…_

“Well, you might want to get us a few drinks first.” Katie said, nudging Keith with puppy eyes.

“God, I damn you girls.” Keith huffed, making his way towards the bar.

“How long you think it will take him to realize it?” Allura asked.

“Hm, maybe a minute?” Katie smirked.

Allura hadn’t even replied, as Keith speeded into their direction, shaking her violently. “Allura, help me!” Keith whined, nearly fainting at the sign of Lance. The tanned teen wore fishnet tights, a tight crop top and a sinfully short and fitted shorts.

“If he’s clothed like that, I bet you did something. That’s a look you throw on as payback.” Allura giggled. “Besides, his outfit shouldn’t bother you, didn’t you say he ‘isn’t your business’ and you ‘don’t care’, hm?” Allura teased. _You fell right into the trap…_

“B-But I see his ass! He… He’s practically naked!” Keith screeched, shaking her violently. _You girls don’t understand what it feels like, when your dick starts thinking for you, because an obviously hot guy is exposing his ass! God damnit!_

“Keith buddy, calm your gay ass down. It’s not like he’s slurping his cocktail through a straw out of this glass, with an obvious gaze into your direction, while he leans with a perfect arched back against at the bar… Oh wait, that’s exactly what he’s doing! Surprise! Come on boy, get a hold of yourself! Just stop acting up and flirt a bit with him. I mean, nothing particularly bad could happen, right? You guys just made up, try to keep it that way.” Katie chimed in. _If these two don’t fuck soon, I’ll question my existence…_

“You two can’t be serious.” Keith said, nearly losing his mind. _I bet they knew about this… God, how am I supposed to stay calm?!_

“Hey guys!” Lance said, using Keith as support to lean on. “Have you seen Hunk and Shay? They disappeared with Matt.” he added. _Has he noticed me? I hope he has…_

Keith flushed lightly and had trouble to keep his cool. “I saw Shay and Hunk a few seconds ago leaving the second floor.” Katie said, pointing to the stairs.

In the same minute, Matt arrived. “Guys, I found Dylan!” he called with a sadistic smile. _Time for fun…_

“Great, I’m going to break this guy and his heart in two pieces.” Lance spoke, his voice cold and stern. _He’ll regret to be born…_

“Don’t break his heart Lance, that’s mean. Besides, you can’t give back as you were given, that will make it worse.” Allura reminded him.

“He’s right, Lance. Don’t break his heart, he only has one. Break his bones instead, he has 206 and that’s more than enough.” Keith chimed in. _Even if I’d prefer to do that myself…_

“Keith no.” Allura warned him.

“That’s a pretty good idea, actually.” Lance smiled.

“No! You two will go to the bar and we will handle the asshole.” _Katie_ decided, leaving the two guys alone.

“Why are they always having the great fun without us?” Lance sighed.

“I have no idea.” Keith sighed as well, checking Lance’s body out. _So fucking hot…_

“Like what you see?” Lance smirked. _Yes, finally! He’s looking at me so nicely right now…_

“What if I say I do?” Keith countered, pulling Lance closer. _Because I definitely do…_

“Then I’d feel honoured.” Lance gave back with a soft gasp. _Fuck, my legs are giving out!_

“Good, then let’s go and have a drink.” Keith smiled, sitting down at the bar.

A few hours of teasing and mutual pinning later, they were slightly drunk, challenging each other over stupid things. Keith left Lance and sat down and rested in a quieter corner, feeling restless. His eyes widened, as a clearly more drunken Lance came onto him. He drank the last sip out of his glass and lifted Keith’s chin, pressing his mouth onto Keith’s parted lips, letting the expensive liquor run into the other’s mouth. “Do you like the taste~?” Lance asked, his voice flirty.

“Yeah, I do.” Keith hummed, panting a bit turned on by the other. “Oh my god.” Keith moaned, as Lance crawled into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. _This guy has some nerves to tease me like that!_

“That’s quite a reaction, cutie~” Lance giggled. _Jesus, Hunk was right… I do like him more than I should._

“Lance, it’s me, Keith.” Keith responded. _Please, don’t scratch on my last bit of self-restraint…_

“I know that very well~. Wanna get a Lapdance?” Lance offered, grinning like an idiot, as Keith blushed lightly, his eyes already telling Lance to start. He cursed himself for enjoying the show that much and partly cursed Lance’s far too good skills in seducing guys with sexy movements.

“S-Stop!” Keith hissed, stopping the ass which was rubbed against his, thanks to Lance, hard dick, with a tight grip. _Shit, I want him… I wanna take him so badly right now…_

“Shall I take care of your problem?” Lance offered, biting his lips, as he grinded slowly against Keith’s erection. That’s right love, just look at me… just feel me… be mine… please.

“How you plan to do that~?” Keith asked with a frown. _Shit, I enjoy this way too much…_

“Follow me, I’ll show you~.” Lance smiled, taking Keith’s hand as he stood up.

\---

“P-Please! Let me explain!” Dylan cried, not able to see anymore. Blood was running down his temple, his nose and out of his mouth.

“You better have a good explanation.” Matt spat, throwing the guy back on the ground.

“T-These guys, they lend me some money a long time ago… I wasn’t able t-to p-pay it back, so they said they’d use this location for their personal fun, until the debt is paid! I had to allow it! I don’t want to die!” Dylan chocked.

“And what has Lance to do with this?” Allura asked, her voice so authoritarian, that the guy started to tremble under her gaze.

“N-Nothing! These guys asked me to bring him and I did! I thought he had some debts as well and they used my place to pay them! I just brought him here and left! I swear I did nothing!” Dylan cried out.

“These fuckers were raping him here, Dylan. Do you really think that we’d believe your half-hearted statement?” Katie laughed bitterly.

“Give us the names, immediately.” Matt ordered, throwing a pencil and a paper at him. Dylan obeyed, too scared to resist. “Good and if something like that will ever happen again, we’ll kill you.” he threatened, leaving.

“Well, that was easier than expected. This calls for a toast, let’s drink!” Katie said happily.

“Go and find us a table, Matt, you’ll get the drinks and I’ll look for Hunk, Shay, Lance and Keith.” Allura decided, walking around with searching eyes. _If those lovebirds aren’t busy, that is…_

\---

“L-Lance s-stop.” Keith moaned, his breath hitching. He couldn’t take the sign of Lance sucking him off with such a pleased face, touching himself clumsily while he was at it. _This is way too good… Lance, what are you doing? I’ll lose my mind…_

“But you like it~” Lance purred, focusing on Keith’s eyes, making sure he’d see every lewd move he made. _And I like you, so where is the problem?_

“Jeez, I wanna fuck you so bad right now.” Keith groaned, gazing at the tanned male. _That’s not even a lie, I wanna penetrate that cute ass until he passes out…_

“Make me yours, pretty boy.” Lance offered, smirking devilish. However, his expression turned into surprise, as a thick white fluid splattered over his face. “Tastes good!” he giggled. _Why is he so perfect? God, yes, I love him, I do!_

Keith pulled his phone drowsily out, lifting Lance’s chin slightly as he made a shot. “You look good like this.” Keith hummed leaning a bit down to lick some fluid from Lance’s face. Lance hummed in approval, leaning against the other boy. Keith cupped his cheeks, not able to control the shaking of his body. “Lance.” he whispered, pulling the other boy up. “You look so good… Why did you do that, dressing up like this? They stare at you like animals. You know that I don’t like that.” Keith hummed, leaving a hickey on Lance’s neck. _Can you even imagine, how much I want to make you mine right now?_

“For you, ah! I w-wanted to look g-good for you, ngh!” Lance panted. _I just wanted to be all yours!_

Keith smirked. He loved the idea of Lance dressing up just for him, aiming for his attention, his recognition, his interest. The thought of that pretty and tanned teen making an effort, only to please him, it made Keith feel high. “Shit, I wanna mess with you.” Keith muttered. _So badly… I want you so bad…_

Lance sat down on the toilet lid, placing his hands between his legs. He spread them seductively and arched his back, while he bit his lip and gave Keith an intense and wanting look. “Then mess with me~” Lance purred, moaning as Keith pulled him up by his hairs. Keith sat down, urging the other boy back into his lap.

“Believe me, I’m gonna mess with you a lot.” Keith chuckled, gripping the tight clothed ass firmly. Lance moaned, slightly thrusting his hips forward. “Are you even wearing underwear? This shit is pretty tight.” Keith mumbled, opening the skinny shorts. “Oh my, are we impatient?” he chuckled again, satisfied as Lance nodded with a blush on his face, biting his bottom lip. Keith let his hand slip into the boxers. “Lance~?” he hummed.

“Y-Yes?” Lance gulped. _Oh god, so hot! His hand is…! Dear lord, take me away from this sinfully hot man!_

“Why are you already this wet, hm~? Was your little Lapdance to much for yourself to handle?” Keith teased him. _For me, right? Because you anticipated this, didn’t you?_

“B-Because you got hard! I-It was arousing!” Lance stuttered. _Mine… I want him to be mine…_

“Is that so? I wonder if I could enter you already~” Keith whispered, slipping one finger into Lance’s ass. The other teen jumped in surprise but moaned loudly at the same time. _God, I want to fuck you until your ass remembers my shape… Lance… why do I want him so badly?_

“F-Feels g-good.” Lance sobbed. “Y-You are making f-fun of me, d-don’t you?” Lance pouted, looking away in embarrassment. _Shit, I’m not good enough…_

“I think you don’t understand, Lance. I just want you to feel good, you know? After all, you were a very good boy and did your duty nicely~” Keith breathed, making Lance shudder. “I’m rewarding you, dear. If you want it, that is.” Keith teased with a smirk.

“Y-Yes! I want!” Lance screamed, blushing at his own eager response.

Then you should get what you deserve~” Keith agreed, thrusting a second finger in. Lance felt how Keith was hitting a certain spot, causing him to rock his hips. After a while, Keith added a third finger as well, biting his lip at the sign in front of him, he stripped Lance’s shirt off, enjoying every lewd sound and word he could coax out of the others mouth. “Aren’t we getting a bit slutty there?” Keith purred, staring at Lance. _Mine… He is mine… he moves like this for me, he moans for me… he yearns for me… just me and only me…_

“K-Keith! More! Harder!” Lance screamed, eagerly rocking his hips up and down. “I w-want your dick! Ha~ah!” Lance cried, completely lost in pleasure. _Come on, make me yours already! I can’t take it anymore!_

“I like the picture right now. How you’re sitting on my fingers, face flushed, panting, stripped… It’s very arousing.” Keith said, pushing his fingers deeper into the wet and tight hole. Lance moaned and arched his back, restlessly gripping onto Keith’s arms. “So sensitive.” Keith breathed, sucking on Lance’s nipples. _Every inch of his body is mine… Shit, I’m so possessive… He didn’t seem to mind it at all…_

“K-Keith! Ah! Argh! Nh! Yes! S-Stop! More! H-Harder! Ah! W-Wait!” Lance gasped. _Keith… Keith… I… I love… Keith… so much…_

“You seem to be confused of what you want.” Keith chuckled. _In comparison, I know exactly what I want, you… and only you…_

“P-Please, I love it b-but… K-Keith… You’ll make me p-pass out. N-Not h-here, p-please… It’s a t-toilet, it’s dirty…” Lance sobbed, his tights trembling, while his eyes teared up. He wasn’t in pain, no, he felt too satisfied to actually be able to handle it.

“Wanna go to my room?” Keith asked. _I can’t promise to be gentle, though… No, I can’t hurt him…_

Lance nodded, kissing him shakily.

“You know that means we have to stop here, right?” Keith chuckled. _I’ll make sure you feel good…_

“B-But I- K-Keith!” Lance screamed, as the other teen shove him away, until Lance sat on Keith’s knees. Keith was holding him there with a tight grip, bending him over, as he sucked Lance’s dick off.  Lance couldn’t comprehend how fast he came, seeing white dots jump before his eyes. “That was fast.” Keith smiled, swallowing the fluid with a smirk.

“Y-You are mean.” Lance sobbed.

“As long as you feel good, I have no problem with being mean.” Keith smiled, lifting him up. He pressed a soft Kiss at Lance’s cheek, clothing the other guy properly again. _He’s so vulnerable… So precious…_

“L-Let us go to your r-room… I want to do something too…” Lance mumbled. _I want to fuck with you… pretty please? God, I couldn’t say that, could I?_

“You already did enough for me, pretty face.” Keith whispered, kissing Lance passionately. _Just your existence is a blessing._

Drowsily, both guys stumbled out of the cabinet, waving a group goodbye, which they hoped were their friends. It was quite cold outside. Therefore, the night was clear.

“Aren’t you cold? You aren’t wearing much, after all.” Keith said.

“Yeah, who’s fault is that, huh?” Lance pouted _. I did it for you, pretty boy…_

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Keith laughed, wrapping his jacket around the freezing boy.

“Aww, even you have a soft side.” Lance giggled. _This is honestly too perfect…_

“Of course I have, stupid idiot.” Keith sighed.

Lance was even grinning like an idiot, grabbing Keith’s hand carefully. The other guy noticed but returned the soft grip, snorting slightly, as he saw Lance smiling like he won an Oscar. He felt a bit conflicted by the warm feeling in his chest, the fact, that his mind refused to picture Lance with anyone but him. He couldn’t help the happiness he felt, when Lance had said he dressed like he did just for Keith. Keith stared at the tanned male, being conflicted about his own feelings. He opened the door, which was leading into the dorms. Unfortunately, his sense of orientation in the state he was in, wasn’t the best. “Shit, where was my room again?” Keith mumbled, opening a door. “Huh?” he stated unintelligently.

“Keith, this is the roof!” Lance snorted, starting to laugh loudly. He let himself fall and laid down, gazing into the sky. “Look, there are stars!” he exclaimed breathlessly.

“Yeah, they are pretty.” Keith hummed in agreement, laying down next to him. _Just like you…_

“You know, when I was younger, I was used to go outside with my siblings and went hunting for shooting stars. They liked it a lot.” Lance started to talk, scooting closer to Keith.

“Me and my brother, we once sat outside and saw a million of shooting stars passing by. It looked amazing, like a firework but better.” Keith said, smiling a bit.

“Keith, I actually don’t hate you, you know? You are a pretty decent guy, a bit edgy but nice.” Lance sighed softly, nuzzling his face into Keith’s chest. _That’s why I love you, I guess…_

“You are a bit annoying but I think you’re a good guy as well, so I guess it’s mutual.” Keith smiled.

“I’m glad, I thought you hate me… I was a bit afraid, to be honest…” Lance yawned.

“No way, I couldn’t ever hate you…” Keith mumbled, realizing how the guy on top of him fell asleep. “But you do have a bad timing.” Keith chuckled, lifting the tanned teen up. He carried him into the dorms but refused to bring Lance into the room he belonged. Keith entered his own room, placing Lance on his bed. He smiled a little, as Lance recognized his smell and nuzzled his face into the sheets. “God, you’re so fucking cute.” Keith slurred, getting rid of his jeans, before he crawled into the bed as well. Lance got a bit clingy but it didn’t disturbed Keith in the slightest. “Goodnight, Lance.” he yawned, falling asleep. _Please don’t hate me in the morning…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while, my part time job and school kept me busy... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is some plot

As Lance woke up, his mind was pretty fogged but he in fact remembered everything, that had happened the night before. His eyes went wide, as he stared into Keith’s peaceful sleeping face. He couldn’t contain the soft smile, as he wiggled around in Keith’s arms, making him react with pulling Lance closer. Lance tried to keep his chest above Keith’s. He feared, that he’d wake Keith with the violent thumping of his heart. As Keith seemed to wake up, Lance had no choice but to lay down, since he didn’t wanted Keith to think he was a creep, watching people in their sleep.

Keith noticed immediately, how hard Lance’s heart was beating but pretended he wouldn’t. “Still asleep, sleepyhead?” Keith asked with a rough morning voice. _God, this is so cute! Like, how can he even pretend to sleep? Geez, I’ll tease him so hard…_ He let his hand ruffle Lance’s hair softly, while his other hand remained around the guy’s waist. “You sure are a pretty and cute guy.” he sighed, enjoying how much faster Lance’s heartbeat got. He pressed a loving kiss to Lance’s head, before he moved a bit around. “Lance, wake up.” Keith hummed, gently shaking the other boy’s shoulder.

Lance pretended to wake up, staring at Keith with big eyes. “M-Morning.” he gulped. _Oh god, please don’t let him realise it…_

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Keith asked, smiling weakly, as he still played with Lance’s hair. _God, this is cute…_

“Y-Yes! You make a good bodypillow!” Lance laughed nervously. _Damn, I didn’t need to tell him that…_

“Glad to hear that. So, you remember last night?” Keith asked. _I swear, if you don’t, I’ll cut your throat…_

“Uhm, yeah…” Lance stated weakly.

“Good, then I think we could say we bonded and won’t fight over useless stuff in front of our friends anymore, right?” Keith smirked. _I wish I’d bonded another way…_

“I a-agree, b-but! We are s-still r-rivals and I won’t go e-easy on you!” Lance screeched, completely overwhelmed with the situation. _Jesus, I’m a mess…_

“I won’t go easy on you as well.” Keith smirked again, softly rubbing his leg against Lance’s middle. _Oh damn, why is he so hot?!_

“T-That was a o-one-time t-thing! I-It was the alcohol!” Lance screamed, his eyes filled with shame. _And my love for you…_

“Cool down, everything is fine. Well, in fact, it was already the second time but we won’t count that, right~?” Keith chuckled. _God, I wanna mess with him so badly!_

“Y-You are teasing me!” Lance whined. _That damn, handsome, perfect…- t-that guy!_

“Just a bit, because you’re an easy target. Don’t take it personally.” Keith smiled, caressing Lance’s cheek. _Shit, why can’t I stop touching him?!_

 “Uhm, what is this situation?” Lance asked after a while. _God, he’s makes me so nervous right now!_

“I have no idea, but you are being awfully shy instead of annoying and loud, it’s a nice change.” Keith hummed, chuckling, as Lance intentionally leaned into his gentle touch. _… I want to kiss him… why is that? Because he’s so cute right now?_

Keith sat up, pulling the tanned male into his arms. “K-Keith! W-What are you-!”, Lance gasped but was interrupted by Keith’s hand on his mouth. _What’s the deal with him?!_

“You are very weak since a long time and despite that, you are doing things that aren’t good for your body, like going to parties, carrying others, putting yourself into trouble… You need to relax a bit, so shut up and let me be nice to you for once.” Keith spoke calmly. His right arm wrapped itself around Lance’s waist, while his left hand grabbed a bit of Lance’s hair and pulled him closer. His smile grew big, when he noticed how much the tanned teen leaned into his touch, softly wrapping his own arms around Keith.

Lance exhaled softly, melting into the unknown feeling of Keith’s embrace. “Why do we have to drink to get along?” Lance sighed, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. _If I had known, how good Keith’s embrace feels like, I would’ve cuddled him from the start! Every argument, I’d just have shut down with a hug… God, he’s even a competition against Hunk and Hunk is the cuddliest guy on this planet!_

 “Do I have to leave, or will you delay the fucking to when I’m gone?” Katie asked, waving around with her phone. _If I should ever need money, I’ll just use those pics and will force them to work for me…_

Lance wanted to pull back but Keith didn’t allow him to. “Just in case you missed it, we two decided to get along from now on.” Keith smirked. _I can feel his pulse through his shirt, how his heartbeat is banging violently against his chest… so mesmerising…_

“I bet you do, after disappearing together in the middle of the night, all alone… What did you two do~?” Katie teased. _I swear if Keith didn’t fuck him, I’ll cut his dick off… I have no intention of keeping up any second longer than needed with their shit…_

“N-Nothing! We were just sleeping in the same bed!” Lance screeched. _God, what must Hunk and the others be thinking?! Katie is such a smartass, I bet she can do some telepathic shit with Keith and knows that I’ve blown him… twice already… And that he nearly made me come with only his fingers… Fuck, I really sound like I’m his slut…_

“That’s not completely true. At first, we somehow ended on the roof and Lance fell asleep. It was too much of a bother to bring him back into his room, so I just brought him here and then we slept.” Keith corrected, releasing Lance from his grip. _I’ll keep the blowjob part to myself…_

Lance landed on his ass, helplessly looking forth and back between Katie and Keith. “Seems like the two of you have still some things to talk about, I’ll wait in the hallway for you.” Katie smiled, waving them off. _Something must have happened, they are behaving suspicious…_

Lance screeched, as he felt Keith’s Hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. “Come here.” Keith demanded softly, making Lance stand up with weak knees. Keith pulled him onto the bed and pushed him down. “You know, actually, you are really pretty.” Keith whispered, his fingertips ghosting over Lance’s skin. Lance shuddered slightly, gulping at the enchanted sign of Keith’s face. “Let’s get along.” Keith whispered and stood up, going into the bathroom. _Damn, I need to control myself! I must find out what’s going on with him and me and all of this… fucking situation!_

Slowly, Lance stood up, walking utterly confused into the hallway.

“No… come out… don’t fuck with me…” Katie grumbled, kicking against a machine. She had paid for a chocolate bar at a vending machine, which got stuck. Katie had decided to get it herself but got stuck with her arm as well. A few curses later, Katie sighed. “I’m the smartest and most skilled person of this group, so why the fuck are you acting up against a brain like me?!” she huffed angrily.

“Katie, are you stuck in that candy vending machine?” Lance asked, hiding the amused smirk he felt creeping up his lips, as he approached her. It was welcoming the distraction. _So even she has a weakness…_

“I paid for my chocolate, I’ll get my chocolate.” Katie gave back, glaring deadly at the machine.

“Wait, I’ll help you.” Lance said, pulling her arm out, before he kicked the machine violently. The chocolate bar fell as it was supposed to, resulting into a happy Katie.

“Lance, I love you.” she exaggerated.

“Well, actually, I saw Keith doing this once, so you should thank him.” Lance chuckled. “By the way, where is Hunk?” he asked. _I really need to spend more time with him again…_

“You don’t know? He and Allura are making pastries for their loved ones.” Katie smiled, while she chewed her chocolate bar in satisfaction. “Wanna go and make some for Keith too?” she added with an eyebrow wiggle. _Even if I doubt, that he’d eat up the sweets… rather you…_

“N-No! Why w-would I’d do that?! B-Besides, I d-don’t even know if he likes pastries!” Lance protested. _Why do I feel like everyone knows about my crush on Keith, since Hunk has opened my eyes?! Am I that obvious?!_

“So, if you knew, you’d go?” Katie asked interested. _That would actually be pretty cute, though…_

“N-Never! Not in a million years!” Lance yelled far too loud, being obvious with his blush.

“He may not look like it, but he loves sweets.” Katie stated. “Talking about him, where is he? Still trying to stuff his dick back into his pants?” she added. _Those reactions are priceless!_

“No! We didn’t do anything! He said he wanted to go to toilet!” Lance screeched. _Well, actually, he didn’t say anything, but I guess he went there? God, this guy is destroying my brain!_

“Then let’s look for him.” Katie giggled, pulling Lance with her. Lance was surprised by how strong the girl in front of him was without even putting any effort into her doing.

When they arrived, Keith stood in his room, only a towel wrapped around his waist. “There you are, I reeked of alcohol, so I took a shower.” Keith said, as he heard the door opening. _She came back quicker as I thought…_

“And you are wearing a short towel as well, what a coincidence.” Katie snorted. _Come on, you knew I’d bring him back here~_

“Katie, do you want to see me naked, when you return to our room?” Keith sighed. _Seriously, she can really interpret everything into me, wanting to fuck Lance…_

“Ew, don’t even plant these thoughts into my brain!” Katie whined, munching her food. _Too much information!_

“Your hair is still wet.” Lance said, brushing a bang out of Keith’s face. “There are hairdryers, you know? In every bathroom of our dorms. They’re next to the sink.” Lance added, biting his lower lip slightly. _God, he’s so perfect, I just want to touch him… to own him…_

“I know, but I dislike them.” Keith spoke and flushed lightly but started to shake his head, in order to conceal it. _Too close, he’s too close! But actually… even if I would lay him right now, Katie would probably just leave and allow me to mount him… Jesus, there we are again, inappropriate thoughts…_

“Keith, what are you, a dog?!” Lance whined. However, he started to gasp as Keith looked rather like a model from a movie while he dried his hair with another towel. “Is he always this extra?” Lance whispered into Katie’s direction. _He’s… god, he’s clarifying to every fucking inch of my body that he’s the love of my life!_

“Pretty much. The thing is, he doesn’t even notice what he’s doing.” Katie sighed but noticed Lance’s looks at her roommate. _He has such an obvious crush…_

“Okay, why are you two creeps staring at me?” Keith asked, shaking his fluffy hair around.

“No particular reason.” Katie assured him, peering over at Lance, who had to control himself to not start drooling. _You are obvious~!_

At the same time, the rest of the group arrived. Hunk and Allura proudly presented their pastries. It turned out, that they had made a few more on purpose, knowing the others would like to taste them.

“Those purple ones are the best!” Lance exclaimed with a gasp. _This taste is from another planet!_

“What a funny coincidence, I know that those are Keith’s favourites as well. In fact, he only likes the purple ones.” Matt smirked. _Seems like our lovebirds have the same taste~! How about a sharing scene~?_

“W-What? Oh well…” Lance stuttered, feeling a bit guilty for nearly eating all of them. Weakly, Lance offered Keith the one he held in his hand, getting angry as he refused. “Just eat it!” Lance demanded, stuffing it into Keith’s mouth. “If you guys excuse me, I’ll go and change my clothes.” Lance said and left the room, his head bright red. _Why did I do that?!_ A few minutes later, he returned, rather shyly sitting down next to Allura. Since they all had easy conversations, Lance didn’t feel bothered by the atmosphere.

“Do I want to know what you are doing there?” Hunk asked, staring in confusion on the sheets with endless numbers Katie was writing. _This looks more complicated than the logic of professor Coran…_

“Hmm, I don’t know, Hunk. Anyway, Keith! What do you think is the height of stupidity?” Katie asked, her face serious.

“Hm, hold on a sec. Hey Lance, how tall are you?” he asked. _Sorry not sorry~_

“I’m about- Oh my god, fuck you Keith.” Lance growled, earning a few laughers. _I want to punch his pretty face…_

“Okay, I want to know, what are you doing?” Hunk decided _. She looks so smart and serious right now, it must be something cool!_

“Well, I’m doing some researches and it’s really a lot easier if you just write it down in binary codes.” Katie explained, mumbling incomprehensible things.

“You can think in binary codes?! Sick shit!” Lance complimented her. _This girl is really too smart for our goods…_

“That’s the reason I applied here, I’m good.” she smiled.  

“No doubt about that.” Keith confirmed and grabbed a mug of coffee.

Lance danced humming through the room. “I feel super cute today, like, I’m an angel who fell from heaven.” he said, looking satisfied at himself in Katie’s mirror. _In comparison to OTHER SPECIFIC PERSONS, I don’t look like an emo kid from the 80’s_

Keith drank his coffee, raising an eyebrow. “So basically, like Lucifer?” he asked, getting fist bumped by Katie. _Nailed it… and soon, him as well… I need a break…_

“You guys know nothing about beauty. I am simply perfect. Every time I look in the mirror, I’m more and more convinced that I’d fuck my clone.” Lance stated, earning concerned looks.

“Well, good thing you have Keith, so you won’t need to.” Katie said slowly.

“W-What?! We aren’t like that!” Lance cried, blushing violently.

“Lance, I know you have issues but are you okay? Who hurt you? Do I need to call the police?” Matt asked, patting Lance’s back carefully. _Okay, Keith needs to make love to him quickly, this is getting out of hand…_

“So we are not dating, sweetie~?” Keith teased him. He stopped in his movement and smelled the air with a frown. “Wait, is something burning in here?” he mumbled.

“No, no Matt, I’m perfectly fine. And Keith? The only thing burning in here is my desire for you, babe~” Lance teased back, anticipating how Keith would react.

“So your desire smells like… melted plastic? I- Oh fuck… Lance, the toaster is on fire…” Keith said, pulling the plug out. “Lance could you… Lance, don’t.” Keith warned.

“This girl is on fireeee~!” Lance sang loudly, earning a groan from Keith and laughs from the others.

“You are unbelievable!” Keith said, facepalming himself. _Why am I even talking with him? What do the others see in this mess? What do I see in him? There are tons of guys that would be better suited for a good fuck, so why am I ending up almost every time with him?_

“But you like me.” Lance grinned. _Come on, don’t deny it~!_

Keith stayed silent. “I’ll rethink that part.” he stated, turning to his friends. “So, who of you left his food in the toaster?” Keith asked.

“Well, theoretically it could’ve been me?” Allura confessed, looking on the ground in shame.

“Oh come on, why couldn’t it have been Lance? How am I supposed to yell at you?” Keith sighed.

“Wait, you have no problem with yelling at me?! Wasn’t it you who said, that we’d get along now?” Lance asked, folding his arms. _This bitch… I’ll scratch that petty look out of his eyes…_

“That doesn’t mean that I’ll have to be nice to you.” Keith snorted. _Idiot, so full of himself…_

“Why are you so petty? God, I need a break!” Lance hissed, leaving the room. _I’m confused! How fast Keith’s mood changes?! From asshole to nice, from nice to flirty, from flirty to neutral and then back to asshole, like…?!_

“And there the drama queen goes.” Keith sighed, sitting down next to Katie.

“I should go and look for him.” Hunk mumbled, excusing himself from the group.

\---

Lance was walking across something he called a park, since it was a kind of natural-near area with benches and all near his dorms. The thoughts of Keith made tears swell up his eyes. He felt confused and irritated. “Why?! I mean, back in the morning, he was all cute and sweet and… god, he nearly had me! I was just like a fish in a net! Why did he have to change now?! He cradled me in his arms! He told me to take care of myself and all and now?! That doesn’t mean he has to be nice to me?! Who is he trying to kid?!” Lance raged, being glad that the park was empty. To his misfortune, it started to rain. “God, this day is shit!” Lance screamed.

“Do you need a helping hand?” a voice called.

Lance turned around, realising a shadow was over his head. He turned around, looking surprised as he saw Lotor, holding an umbrella over his head with a gentle smile. “You? What are you doing here?” Lance sniffed, glad the rain was concealing his tears of frustration.

“I saw you leaving the dorms and wanted to talk but I realised you were in a bad state, so I came after you slowly. When it started to rain, I thought approaching you would be a good idea and here we are.” Lotor smiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve at least apologised to you, after leaving you behind in the hallways and being the reason, why the others were mean to you.” Lance said, sighing deeply. _I was so focused on Keith, that started forgetting everyone else..._

“Don’t be sorry, I understand that the situation was tough on you and I didn’t behaved exactly right either, so I wanted to apologise.” Lotor gave back, gently embracing Lance. “Would you mind going out for dinner with me? As apology?” he added.

“N-Now?! W-With the way I look like?!” Lance stuttered hastily.

“You look wonderful and I’d be glad to be in your company and go for some burgers, so? What do you think?” Lotor asked, chuckling as he saw the hungry teen. “I’ll take that as a yes.” he guessed, sticking close to Lance, in order to keep them both dry. “You know, to be honest, I was just a bit jealous that you spent so much time with your friends and all, I really didn’t want to be an asshole. You know, I don’t even despise Keith in the slightest but when I saw how close you were… something in my head just snapped. You are just my type and so cute and god- I’m sorry. I’ll even apologise to Keith but please, give me a chance to prove that I’m a good guy.” Lotor spoke.

Lance was conflicted. He wanted to tell Lotor, that he liked Keith. He wanted to voice the fact, that Lotor isn’t standing the slightest chance against his crush but he couldn’t. “ _Even if it isn’t love, maybe Lotor could be a good friend? I mean, Keith and I had everything, but a good start and we at least agreed on getting along now, but aren’t exactly good at it either…”_ he thought. “You know, let’s forget everything and just restart. Hello, I’m Lance, nice to meet you.” Lance said, smiling.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lotor, let’s get along.” Lotor smiled, heading into the next burger store.

\---

As they arrived back at the dorms, both in a great mood, they ran into Shiro. “Hello, I was searching for you two.” Shiro said confusedly. _What are those two doing together?_

“Great that I meet you now! We just fixed the conflict, it was a huge misunderstanding on my side.” Lotor said to Shiro.

“Oh? So, you won’t need the talk?” Shiro asked in surprise.

“No, actually, I was about to go and apologise to Keith.” Lotor replied.

Lance was confused about the situation but as he heard the term Keith, he assumed the bickering of those two went too far, so Shiro made them talk.

“I understand. Then have a talk with Keith, I’m glad you guys could ruled that alone.” Shiro said, still unsure of his opinion on the situation.

“Then I’ll search for Keith now, thanks for the day, Lance, I liked it really much.” Lotor mumbled, nearly shy, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s cheek.

Lance smiled and went off as well, leaving Shiro even more troubled and confused as he already was. “I don’t know what up with those children these days, but I don’t like the direction this is going.” he mumbled, leaving the dorms slowly.

\---

Lance went to the roof. He had to rethink… mostly everything. He had to rethink what Katie had said, about Keith needing years to open up to them but not to Lance. He thought about Hunk, how he had opened Lance’s eyes about his feelings towards Keith. He thought about Shiro’s troubled looks, as he had seen him with Lotor. He remembered the moments with Keith, especially those on the roof. He was thinking about how adorable Lotor had been the day, how many things they had in common. His train of thoughts refused to stop, as Lance heard footsteps.

“What are you doing on my roof?” Keith asked. _Seriously, why is this guy anywhere I go?_

“You even claim the roof? Come on, Keith. We bonded here!” Lance pouted, looking up at the teen. _Grumpy cat… theoretically, I’m still angry…_

“Tell me what you want here first.” Keith insisted, crossing his arms, while he stared down Lance. _How am I supposed to push you away, when you look at me with such an adorable expression?_

 Jesus Christ! I just wanted to stargaze a bit.” Lance laughed.

“You really like them, don’t you?” Keith mumbled, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah. Just look up, isn’t that beautiful?” Lance said in a dreamy voice.

Keith seemed fascinated. “Woah, there are a lot more than normally.” he gasped.

Lance blushed as he looked at Keith. The dark-haired boy stared fascinated into the night sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes. Lance turned away, shyly scooting a bit closer, as he nudged Keith’s fingers with his own. Keith’s eyes widened for a second, before he turned his head away with a smile and intertwined his fingers with Lance’s. Lance felt his heart beating like crazy, leaning on Keith’s shoulder. Keith leaned his head on Lance’s. As Keith laid down, Lance stared unsure. Keith noticed the hesitation and smiled, patting on his chest. Shyly, Lance laid down, snuggling closer to Keith as they gazed into the sky. Both didn’t say a word but were happy with the comforting silence. Lance was sure, that he loved Keith. He accepted completely how nobody could reach Keith and was fine with it. Lotor was nice to him but the way Keith made him feel, the way he fascinated Lance was something entirely different. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I updated after years and I apologise for the wait ^^"
> 
> I hope you like it and don't worry, I'll do my best to update more often!


End file.
